


Saving My Villainous Husband

by Rasora_Quin



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frigga Lives (Marvel), Isekai, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Multiverse, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Loki, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Sweet Loki (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Need a Hug, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasora_Quin/pseuds/Rasora_Quin
Summary: Shortly dying after seeing End Game in theaters, you get reincarnated into the world of the MCU as a completely new character who turns out to a spy for Odin. Accepting your new life, you have one goal in mind: prevent Loki from becoming the villain. Oh, and save the universe.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Sif & Thor (Marvel), Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 666
Kudos: 628





	1. Part One - You Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You die and wake up on Asgard!

Softly groaning, your eyes slowly flutter open irritated by the bright light shining in through the windows.

“W-what?” You lightly murmur in sleepy confusion. 

Suddenly you are fully awake as the unfamiliar setting around you shocks you to your core. Shooting straight up in bed your eyes dart in every direction.

Where on Earth are you? The room around you seems something straight out of a fantasy. A vast room made of marble walls and floor, embellished with gold and dark emerald furnishings and tapestries. Even the bed you woke up on was fashioned out of gold and dark green silk bedsheets. The energy of the room exudes extravagance and luxury. 

But what were you doing in a place like this? Closing your eyes, you try to think of the last moments you can recall before waking up here.

You were driving home from the theaters after watching Avengers: End Game. It was late at night since you had gone to see after getting out of work. Your manager had pushed her work onto you, forcing you to stay overtime to finish up the financial report that was necessary for tomorrow’s meeting. It had dampened your mood quite a bit but still, you had been eagerly waiting to see the movie all day, and finally being able to see it had lifted your spirits. 

As you processed the movie driving home, one thing above all else bothered you about the movie, in particular your favorite character Loki. He had died a heroic death in Infinity War and in the middle of End Game he escaped alive. But the Loki who escaped wasn’t the same Loki who died. The Loki who lived through his mother’s death and slowly stepped towards redemption in Ragnorak and Infinity War was gone. The Loki who escaped had yet to experience any of that and was never going to now. He was stuck as a villain or anti-hero. Yes, you had wanted Loki to return in End Game but not like this. Why couldn’t have redeemed Loki fight alongside his previous foes and his brother to defeat Thanos? Then maybe leave with his brother after everything was done to continue on his path towards redemption? 

Overall, you enjoyed the movie but that one thing with Loki remained in the back of your mind bothering you as you processed the rest of the movie. After that, all you remember was stopping at a four-way stop, your light turning green but as you drove forward the car to your right didn’t stop, plowing right through their red light. Within seconds you were directly slammed into. Every inch of your body screamed in pain as your consciousness slowly faded.

Then you woke up here. Logical conclusion, you should be in a hospital but this looked far from a hospital room. Heaven, maybe? The view around would certainly fit the image better. Had you really died?

You sigh as you open your eyes and slowly slip out of bed as you make your way towards a full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room. It’s not like your life had been anything spectacular or important. You lived alone in an apartment that didn’t allow pets, and worked an office job because it paid decently. You hadn’t had much of a social life and you hadn’t spoken to your family in years so you doubt anyone would genuinely miss you. Maybe Heaven wasn’t such a bad alternative after all.

Halting in front of the mirror you yawn and stretch before immediately freezing. Your eyes widen in shock as your reflection stares back at you. 

“I’m gorgeous?!” You exclaim. The face and body reflecting back at you are completely foreign. The only way you recognize it as yourself is because the girl staring back at you mirrored everything you did. “And young.”

The body you now possessed had to be no more than the age of 16 or 17. What on Earth was going on?! 

You rush to the balcony, flinging open the doors causing your hair to get drift upwards in the wind. You stare out at the vast world before you, and to your further surprise, you recognize something in the distance. A long rainbow bridge- the Bifrost. Where you in Asgard?! It looked exactly like the one in the Thor movies. What was going on?

“Finally up, I see,” An emotionless voice calls out as someone approaches behind you.

Whipping around your eyes widen once more, “Loki?!”

The young teen crosses his arm, shifting his weight to one side and scowls a bit before sighing, “Yes, who else were you expecting to see in our chambers? Hoping it was Thor?”

“What? No. Wait, our chambers?” You respond in utter confusion.

The young Loki frowns some more, “How hard did you hit your head, tripping down the aisle?”

Suddenly memories that shouldn’t exist rush into your mind. Your new name was Kara, a daughter of a low ranking noble who was sold to Odin to be his eyes and ears on Loki. The Allfather had the two of you wed. And embarrassingly, as you were walking back down the aisle after the ceremony you tripped over your gown and hit your head rendering you unconscious.

What on Earth? This made no sense. Kara didn’t exist in the movies much less Loki being married. What was going on? You try to collect your thoughts.

“So we’re married...?” You ask him.

“Unfortunately,” He mutters icily.

You chuckle nervously. Of course, Loki wouldn’t like you. You were Odin’s spy and he probably knew it.

Loosely crossing your arms you softly sigh as Loki turns and walks off back into the bedroom. Looking back once more at the world before you, you decide to accept things at face value. Until this proves itself to be a dream you won’t treat it as such.

You died in a car crash. Somehow that reincarnated you to the world of the MCU and you became a completely new character named Kara who is now Loki’s wife. Why and how, you have no idea, but those probably aren’t things you can figure out right now so best not to waste time pondering on them.

One thing’s for sure though. If this isn’t a dream, you will use this opportunity to do everything in your power to prevent Loki from becoming the villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isekai meets the MCU!


	2. Several Smiles & A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re going to gain Loki’s trust you have to confront Odin first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I felt like dropping this, but to everyone who left me a comment you inspired me to give this story another chance. Thank you! 😊

“What did you just say?” Odin’s eyes narrow as he coldly glares at you.

Mentally rolling your eyes, you unwaveringly stare directly back at him. “I resign from being your spy. Now that I am Loki’s wife, my alliance shall be to him and him alone. Being your spy would only hurt Loki and that is the last thing I want to do.”

“He neither loves nor trusts you,” Odin keeps his cool but remains icy. “Why would you swear your complete allegiance to him when I can give you so much more.”

“He’s my husband and I am his wife. Simply for that reason alone,” You reply without the slightest hint of being bothered. “Besides, love and trust can be earned over time. But I won’t achieve it if I remain your spy.”

“I don’t think your family would be happy to hear about this, Kara,” Odin states, reminding you of all the benefits that are currently being supplied to your family in return for your services.

You pause for a second. Kara’s family, low ranking nobility who were on the verge of bankruptcy. An abusive, alcoholic father who dwindled the family’s resources on gambling. A mother who was strict and overbearing, caring only about wealth and status. A younger brother who belittled and bullied his older sister who was meek and untalented in comparison to himself. Not one of them loved Kara. Erik, her younger brother, was the apple of their mother’s eye, excelling socially, academically, and physically. The only thing Kara had going for her was her looks in the eyes of her family. They were exactly the type of people who would sell off their daughter/sister for personal gain.

A smirk creeps across your lips; something that shocked Odin. “I don’t consider those people family anymore. Loki’s my family now. I don’t care what happens to them if you withdraw your support.”

Odin purses his lips, “You seem very different from when I first met you.”

You shrug innocently, “I no longer have those three weighing me down. And you can’t get rid of me so I am confident.”

“What makes you think I can’t replace you?” Odin taps his fingers on the arm of his throne.

“One, I am technically royalty now and the public knows it. Me mysteriously disappearing and hastily being replaced would be very questionable,” You tell him before flashing an innocent smile. “And two, I have Lady Frigga’s protection. I just got done speaking to her before coming to you.”

“You came prepared then,” the Allfather grumbles.

“Very,” You deepen your smile.

A deafening silence spreads across the throne room. Though his face reveals no emotion it’s clear the Allfather was less than thrilled about this development. But with Frigga backing you, you felt confident enough to stand before Odin in defiance. Besides, you still have one more ace up your sleeve that you are sure would cement the case in your favor.

Exchanging your innocent smile facade for a serious expression you once more hold Odin’s gaze, “If you don’t accept my resignation then I’ll tell Loki the truth of his origins.”

It was faint but you can sense the King flinch. “What are you talking about?”

“Loki, he’s a frost giant, isn’t he?” You answer.

“What blasphemy are you spouting!?” Odin booms. “Loki is my son! The second prince of Asgard! Watch your tongue!”

“I am not disputing either of those two facts. Adopting a frost giant and treating him as your son is truly benevolent of you, your majesty,” You respond flatly before deciding to add an extra little line to prick his conscience. “I too acknowledge him as a rightful heir of Asgard who is just as worthy as Thor to ascend the throne in the future.”

“And how did you come across such information?” Odin’s gaze narrows in suspicion showing no hint of bother, “I doubt my wife trusts you enough to reveal such things.”

Though you figured this question would come up you really wish it hadn’t. It’s not like you can just say you saw it in some movies from your past life. You really hope Kara’s lying skills are convincing enough, “I saw it while he was sleeping. The magic hiding his appearance wore off a little when he was unconscious.”

Odin’s expression sours, “Who are you?”

A grin happily flashes on your lips, “Loki’s number one fan.”  
___

“Once more,” her Majesty repeats firmly.

Loki grits his teeth but obeys. He closes his eyes searching deep inside himself beckoning desperately for his magic to come to him. His forehead wrinkles as he tries to concentrate as sweat begins to drip down his face. Why isn’t the magic responding to him? Even with the most talented magic user as his teacher, his own magic failed to cultivate beyond the basics. Why is he stuck while Thor’s making leaps and bounds under his father’s tutelage? Was this really the limits of what he was capable of? At this rate, he’d never stand by his brother’s side as an equal. He’d never make Father proud like he was of Thor.

“ _ANSWER ME_!” Loki screams internally.

A gentle hand rests on his shoulder.

“Let’s take a break,” his mother smiles softly snapping him out of it. “Besides, you have a guest.”

In frustration, Loki’s eyes flash open. His glaring gaze shifts to the uninvited presence disrupting his studies. Kara, his wife. The young prince couldn’t help scoff in his head. What a joke.

He wasn’t blind to why you were here. You were Odin’s eyes and ears, keeping tabs on him in order to feed Father information. Why else would a daughter of fallen nobility be wed to the second prince of Asgard if not to spy on and shackle him? You were the perfect candidate for Odin who favored Thor. You had no money, prestige, or influence. Nothing that could possibly assist Loki’s own ascension to the throne. Meanwhile, the eldest son remained unwed and free to choose any woman he wanted.

“I brought refreshments, your majesties!” You greet them, curtsying while maintaining a firm grip on the silver tray in your hands.

Frigga smiles softly, “No need for formalities, dear child. We’re family now.” She reminds, taking one of the goblets off the tray you’re carrying.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” You smile back, eyes stealing a swift glance at Loki. It was obvious your presence bothered him; that was to be expected. He wasn’t blind to the reason Kara was placed by his side. Getting him to trust you would take work. That’s why every interaction with him from here on out is vital.

You pick up the remaining goblet and hold it out to him, “Here you go.” You flash a warm smile, “I hope your training goes well.”

With his mother in his room, Loki can’t refuse the drink from your hands. He accepts it begrudgingly not saying anything.

Hugging the tray to your chest you give them one last smile before bowing slightly and taking your leave.


	3. Double-Edged Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki have your first real conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter portrays physical abuse (don’t worry not from Loki)

It was later that evening. Loki hadn’t returned from his training since you dropped off the drinks. You wouldn’t be surprised if he was avoiding being alone in the same room as you as much as possible; probably waiting until you are asleep before returning to his chambers.

Sleeping since you arrived in Asgard has been a little difficult. It's all been a lot to take in. Especially with the mannerisms and pretending to be Kara. You have Kara’s memories but acting like someone you’re not is difficult. Thankfully there is some overlap in your personalities that you don’t seem obviously out of place to the casual observer. Rejecting Odin is probably the most out of character thing you’ve done so far as Kara.

Bluffing mannerisms are a bit trickier. You know the bare basics from what you saw and read in movies and books but that is about it. You've been trying your best just to mimic others for now, but the fact that you can’t dance or select the right fork at a banquet might raise suspicion later on. Maybe you can ask Frigga to give you some pointers.

Staring out at the Asgardian night sky as you lea over the balcony railing, you let out a long sigh before throwing your arms up in the air in stretching.

“You’re not asleep yet?” a familiar voice suddenly calls out from behind you. Did the kid ever use the door like a normal person?

“Can’t,” You reply, turning around smiling softly at Loki. 

“Don’t tell me you were waiting up for me,” He scowls in unmasked disapproval.

“That might have been part of it,” You admit, “but that's not all of why I can’t sleep. And it’s also not for the reason you think.”

The young prince doesn’t respond. You can’t tell what he is thinking. Even as a child, Loki's already achieved a perfect poker face. Considering who it is you aren’t surprised though.

“If I’m that much of a bother to you I’ll go lay down on the bed and close my eyes,” You say heading back towards the room. Getting to the balcony door you pause and turn back to look at him, “How’s your training going?”

“Why?” Loki whirls around and snaps at you. “So you can report things to my father? I saw through you the moment we met. I’m not naive.”

You are a bit taken aback. It's a bit shocking to see him snap so easily. Guess he really is still just a kid at this point.

“I’m not going to report to your father... not anymore,” You tell him. “I cut my ties with him earlier today.”

“Are you stupid?” Loki shoots back icily, staring at you in disdain and distrust. “And why would I believe you actually did that? You gain nothing. I'm not going to suddenly love much less care about you in the slightest just because you cut yourself off from Father. If you’re not completely stupid, why would you cut yourself off from the benefits of working under the most powerful man on Asgard?”

You sigh, “I know but I have no desire to be the Allfather’s spy. I don’t need the benefits; I’ve lived with much less than I have now. Besides, as I told your father, the second I married you my allegiance shifted from him to you.”

“I said I wouldn’t care for you,” He repeats sternly.

“I have no expectations for you to. But I genuinely am on your side,” You reaffirm. “It’s my life; I can choose my own allegiances. Not you, not my family, nor the Allfather can decide that for me.”

Silence. Loki purses his lips not responding. It’s as difficult as ever to tell what he’s thinking.

“Good night, Loki,” You drop the conversation, leaving him alone on the balcony.

___

“Kara!” an angry voice shouts as pounding footsteps hurriedly approach you from behind.

A pit grows in your stomach. You guessed this would come the moment you left Odin’s throne room in defiance. But why did it have to happen when you were alone in the middle of the royal gardens? No guards and maids to assist.

Kara’s body flinches and trembles reflexively upon hearing the familiar voice and tone. Taking a deep breath, I try my best to mask the visible anxiety and fear.

Turning with a forced smile on your face, you greet your brother, “Good evening, Erik.”

Before you have a second to react, Erik grabs you by the hair and yanks hard, tightening his grip. 

“You b*tch!” He shouts in your ear. “How could you do this to us?! Your family! You wouldn’t even be in this position if it wasn’t for us!”

“R-rather bold of you to act this way towards a royal,” You seethe through clenched teeth.

For a split second Erik is taken aback. He’s not used to Kara speaking back to him. Unfortunately, it’s not enough to shake him off.

“Oh please, they don’t care about you. Everyone knows you’re just a puppet, a tool, for the real royals,” He scoffs flippantly, shoving you to your knees reinforcing the grip on your scalp. “Now you better get back to your job as “royal” and get down on your knees and beg for the Allfather’s forgiveness now!”

“I refuse,” You glare at him defiantly, your tone icy.

“Did being a princess for a couple of days give you a big head, sister?” He asks, painfully twisting the hair he had a grip on. “Don’t forget you’re nothing more than a pretty face! You owe us for getting you where you are! Because of your selfish stupidity, we lost everything! Our nobility and possessions were stripped from us! I got kicked out of the academy! All because you thought it would be funny to piss off the king! Fix it now or else!” 

Hatred courses through you. Kara’s hatred; your hatred on her behalf. Her family was utterly despicable, and there is no way you are going to give them what they wanted. Deep down you aren’t Kara; the fear her family instilled in her no longer shackled this body.

“No,” You refuse with a chilly iciness. “I’m not going to be Odin’s spy. Loki deserves someone better than that.”

The anger evident in Erik’s eyes boils over, “Well let’s see how much Loki cares about you after you no longer have that pretty face of yours!” He snaps.

The first punch lands on your lips; a stream of blood instantly trickling down. The second on your left eye causing your vision to blur. Your body restricts as your eyes squeeze shut bracing for the next impact. But it doesn’t come.

“What do you think you’re doing to my wife?” Loki's voice rings out.


	4. I Want You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and you deal with the aftermath of the previous chapter.

Eyes flashing open your mind races the comprehend the scene before you. Erik stood frozen in fear, his grip loosening completely on you. Loki held his fist suspended mid-air as he stared him down; his sharp emerald eyes trained like daggers on Erik’s own.

Next thing you hear is a loud crack and an ear-splitting scream of pain as Loki twists Erik’s arm behind his back way beyond its breaking point. 

“I don’t like it when people damage things that belong to me and my patience is wearing thin,” Loki seethes through gritted teeth. “So I’ll ask you again. What are you doing to my wife?”

“N-nothing!” Erik stammers in complete and utter fear.

“Look at her face! Does that look like nothing to you?!” Loki snaps.

“I- I-“ Erik musters pathetically.

You swallow. You have no interest in helping Erik but you didn’t want to let Loki do anything he’d regret, “Let him go Loki. Please. He’s not worth it.”

Loki’s eyes snap up to yours. He says nothing but it’s clear through his anger he’s a bit perplexed.

“He’s not worth it,” You repeat, trying to keep cool for the both of you. You are just as if not more so furious at Erik but priorities had to be made. You stand up, briefly dusting off your gown, “I am grateful for your interference, but I think it’s best if we hand him over to the authorities from here. He can be arrested and tried for attacking a member of the royal family.”

“Isn’t that a little ruthless? Isn’t he your younger brother?” Loki asks, though his tone and glint of amusement in his eyes reflect that he holds no objection to what you’ve suggested.

You hesitate for a moment before settling on what you want to say, “I have a new family now.”

___

To your surprise, Loki didn’t leave your side as soon as Erik was handed over to the palace guards. Now the two of you are back in his chambers, as Loki attempts to stop the bleeding from your lip with a damp cloth while you sat on the end of your bed and let him. Several minutes pass in silence as Loki makes no attempt at conversation.

“How did you find us?” I finally ask. “I find it hard to believe you just happened to be walking by.”

“You’re right,” He admits, “I wasn’t just walking by.”

“Then...?” You push further. 

“I was watching,” He sighs indifferently.

“How much?”

“All of it.”

“And you only stepped in after he hit me twice?” You frown.

There’s a long pause before he finally decides to respond; his eyes fixated on nothing but the cloth held up to your lips, “I couldn’t before that. I wasn’t physically there.”

“What do you mean?” You inquire, a twinge of anger escaping in your tone.

“Since the day you told me you gave up being Father’s spy I’ve been spying on you myself,” He confesses though there’s no sense of guilt in his confession, “with my magic I can create illusions or copies of myself. I had a copy of myself following you around from the shadows. I share a collective consciousness with my copies so whatever they observed so did I, even if the real me is not physically there. I hurried over to the gardens as soon as it started and intervened upon arrival.”

You say nothing. Your anger fizzles out. 

“You’re welcome by the way. If I wasn’t spying on you things would have turned out much worse than a black eye and busted lip,” Loki continues sounding a bit irritated.

“What? Am I supposed to thank you for spying on me? I already thanked you for intervening,” You retort back. “It’s ironic considering how you don’t want me spying on you. Which I’m not.”

He pulls the cloth away from your lips. Whatever is running through his thoughts right now is just as much a mystery to you as ever.

“I know,” He breathes. “I think today made that very clear given that Father seems to have withdrawn his support from your family.”

“So you believe me now?” I ask probably a little too hopeful sounding.

“About not spying on me, yes,” He answers. “But I still don’t trust you. What is your goal? A life of luxury and prestige?”

“I don’t know about luxury and prestige but a peaceful life does sound nice,” You reply, relaxing a bit and reflecting on the notion. You watch him carefully, “But my main goal is to make you happy.”

“And that’s the part I don’t trust,” Loki returns your frankness. “You barely know me. Why would your goal be to make me happy? Are you that delusional that you think I’d fall for you?”

“No,” You purse your lips. “I’m not expecting love. Eventual friendship would be nice, but I’ll settle with civil acquaintances and/or allies.” You softly chuckle at the thought. “I have my personal reasons for wanting you to be happy. And I don’t think now is the time to share those reasons.”

Loki opens his mouth to pry more when a loud banging on the door beats him to it.

“Loki!” A young man’s voice shouts out. “Mother said to come to family dinner.”

The second prince clicks his tongue in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

You smile softly to yourself, happily amused. “I guess we should get going,” You tell him upon standing up. 

The two of you walk to the door, Loki opening it for the both of you as you join Thor out in the hall.

“Oh, Kara, I was looking for you too,” Thor smiles excitedly upon seeing you. “I wasn’t expecting to find the two of you together. Wait, what happened to your-“ He examines the cut on your lip and the darkening around your left eye. His eyes shift to Loki with a glare. “Did you hurt her?!”

“How dare you accuse me of-“

“It wasn’t him, Thor!” You interject, cutting off Loki and purposefully positioning your body between the two brothers. “Loki would never do that. It was- It was my brother. Loki was actually the one who saved me from anything worse happening. Don't jump to baseless conclusions before getting the full story, Thor.” You finish with a brief chastisement. You did your best not to come across as harsh though.

Thor blinks not used to anyone but his mother and brother chastising him. He blushes slightly in embarrassment adverting his gaze. He glances shyly up at Loki, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. Of course you wouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s fine,” Loki mutters, pursing his lips. He adverts his eyes from Thor. You guess it probably stung Loki to have his older brother accused him of doing something like that.

Reaching out you take one of their hands in yours, smiling warmly at the brothers, “Come on. We shouldn’t keep your parents waiting.”

Neither brother says anything as you led them by hand towards the dining hall, but the tension between the two does seem to lax by the time you get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! >< It's funny the amount of motivation to write I find when I have school work that's due.


	5. Just Like Everyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide you need more allies.

Since the incident with Erik, Loki's attitude towards you has subtly changed. It’s not that he started being friendly; it’s just that he stopped being hostile which is at least an improvement. He still doesn’t go out of his way to hang out with you, but he’s no longer actively avoiding you either. Most of your conversations have been restricted to small talk though. He seems to have changed his mind about prying into your motives.

The main issue now is that you’re bored. Being a princess with no real power or responsibilities didn’t give you much to do. But it’s not like you to just sit around and do nothing forever so lately you’ve been coming up with ideas and strategies to avoid the future where Loki becomes the villain.

He also didn't raise any complaints you started using the desk and supplies in his chambers. Thank the star because you’ve been using up a lot of parchment and ink as you’ve spent the days coming up with a gameplan.

First things, first you need allies. The first person you naturally turned to was Frigga. Having the most powerful woman in all of Asgard as well as Loki’s mother was a major asset. Besides, you had always adored her in the movies anyways. It would be a lie if you didn’t admit you had secretly wished you had a mother like her. Even to Kara, she’s been incredibly kind and accepting. And this time around, you are going to protect her too. For everyone’s sake not just Loki’s.

But for that, you need more than just the Queen. Outside of Thor and his friends, Loki doesn’t appear to have any friends of his own. So you'll have to turn to the one person you know who does have personal connections.

And that’s how you wound up on the training field surrounded by sweaty teenage men. Most of which are a little too eager to show off in the presence of a pretty girl.

“Kara!” Thor beams running immediately up to you as soon as he notices you heading towards him.

“Good afternoon, Thor,” You pleasantly smile back.

“Of course you already know who this pretty girl is,” a young, strangely familiar-looking man quips, pushing Thor lightly on the shoulder.

“Why would any woman come to visit us when Thor’s around?” mutters another rolling his eyes.

“Speak for yourself,” chuckles a third. “Well, come on Thor. Aren’t you gonna introduce us? Or are you hogging her company all to yourself?”

This time you’re the one rolling your eyes.

“Settle down guys. It’s not like that,” Thor negates them. “This is Kara. My sister-in-law.” He emphasizes before turns to back to you with a smile. “Kara, these are my friends. Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral respectively.”

Ah. You remember now. The warriors three. Good friends of Thor’s. You can trust them.

“Nice to meet you all,” You greet bowing with a slight curtsy.

“Loki’s woman?” Fandral asks, a bit shocked.

“Yes...” You respond politely. “Not the most delicate way of putting it but yes, I am Loki’s wife.”

“Sorry,” He blushes slightly ashamed.

The three exchange awkward glances with one another. Loki wasn’t exactly the most comfortable person they enjoyed hanging around.

“Boy did he luck out,” Volstagg finally chuckles shifting away from the awkwardness.

“I sure hope so,” You try to help carry the conversation. “I am hoping to become the person he deserves by his side. That’s actually why I’m here.” You turn back to Thor. “I was hoping you could do me a favor. After the incident a couple of days ago I think it’s best if I get a personal bodyguard. I don’t want to become an unguarded weakness against Loki. So I was thinking... You’re friends with Lady Sif, right? If you could arrange a time for me to meet with her, I’d be much obliged.”

“You want Sif as your bodyguard?” Thor raises an eyebrow. “Why her?”

“She more than capable for the position, and it would be nice to talk to another girl my age,” You recite the answers you had been preparing for this conversation. “Besides, you and Loki are my only friends since I moved into the palace. It would be nice to have a female friend too.”

Thor flashes a proud understanding grin, apparently satisfied with your answer, “You have a good eye in companions. Sure, I’ll ask her for you.”

You smile wide, taking his hands in yours, “Thank you!” You hug him. “Thank you!”

Releasing him, you run off waving goodbye to the group.

“How does Loki end up with someone like her?” Fandral questions in disbelief once you’re out of earshot. “They’re like night and day. She’s beautiful and sunny while he’s eerie and gloomy. She’d suit you so much better.”

“I don’t know about that,” Thor replies with a nervous chuckle. "From my perspective, they suit each other well."

“And it’s not like Loki has nothing going for him. He’s handsome in his own way and the second prince,” Hogun points out.

“Yeah, but between him and Thor who would you pick as a woman?” Fandral rebuttals. When none of them and he rolls his eyes, “Obviously Thor.”

“Oh, bugger off,” Thor playfully locks Fandral in a chokehold with arm, chuckling. “My little brother is awesome. And any girl who can see that in my brother has my respect. You can double your training drills tonight for those comments.”  
__

In the end they all chose Thor. Every single last one of them has their eyes on him. Why should you be any different? You aren’t. You wasted no time going to his side.

Loki’s copy hides behind an archway pillar as you enter the wide-open field of the training grounds. Unfortunately, he can’t follow you any closer, or else he’d be exposed. For now, all he can was observe from a distance.

His eyes follow as you make your way towards Thor. About halfway to him he notices you as well and comes running along to greet you with his three idiotic friends. Being around them was always weird. He knew they only did so because of Thor. It’s not like any of them were particularly interested in being his friend as well. It's fine. He didn’t need them anyway. Dealing with one meathead is better than four.

In the shadows Loki’s copy unconsciously deepens his frown. You are smiling. Smiling at Thor. It bothers him. You are his. What belonged to him shouldn’t be so easily and happily scampering off to Thor whenever he isn’t around.

The copy stands there in silence trying its best to read the group’s lips; attempting to decipher what they are saying but it's difficult from such a distance. Suddenly his eyes widen in disgusted shock as he purses his lips.

You are smiling from ear to ear hugging Thor without a care in the world.

Elsewhere in the palace Loki purses his lips pausing for just a moment in his stride. “ _So she’s just like everyone else._ ”


	6. Offer Of The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's good on his word and arranges for Sif to meet up with you.

“Thank you for meeting me so soon,” You smile warmly placing a cup of cocoa you brewed down in front of your honored guest.

The girl shifts uncomfortably on the couch. Out of politeness, she accepts the cocoa. “Of course. Thor asked me to. N-not that I wouldn’t have shown up if you had asked in person.”

“You can relax. I’m the one who has to do the convincing here,” You chuckle softly, taking a seat opposite of her on the other couch. Sipping your own cocoa you continue, “So, Lady Sif-“

“Just Sif is fine, Milady,” She interrupts.

“As you wish,” You smile. “As long as you call me, Kara.”

“I really shouldn’t your majesty,” Sif quickly rejects.

“But you call Thor, Thor,” You say tilting your head slightly.

“I- uh,” She sighs, “What do you want me with, Kara? We’ve never met before. Why would you want me of all people to be your personal bodyguard?”

Before answering you place your teacup down on the coffee table between you and look at her directly, “You’re correct. We’ve never met, but it’s not like we’ve never heard of one another. I’m Loki’s bride and you’re Thor’s friend. Beyond that, your reputation proceeds you. You are just as capable as any man to protect me.”

Sif's cheeks light up with the faintest hint of blush, “As much as I appreciate you saying that, you know I'm putting my support behind Thor and his ascension to the throne... Not Loki. Do you really want me by your side with that conflict of interest?”

You smile warmly, wrapping your hands around your cup, “You and I have something in common. We both want the men we love to ascend the throne because we think they’re the best choice. I’m not asking you to support Loki. Your only obligation would be protection. You’re free to support whomever you want.”

The young warrior’s face fully flushes, “Y-you’ve got the w-wrong idea. I-I’m not- I don’t- I-“

“It’s alright. I’ve seen the two of you together from afar. I recognize the way you look at him,” You tell her reassuringly. “Your secret’s safe with me. Though if you do come under my service, I have no qualms with playing matchmaker for you.” You tease.

The girl across from you clearly isn’t used to having these conversations. She’s now completely flustered. You feel a bit guilty. You are more serious about playing matchmaker for her and Thor than she thinks. It's one of your ulterior motives for wanting her as your bodyguard. If you can avoid Thor falling for Jane, the chances of being able to save Frigga's life as well as Loki a ton of heartache and regret significantly increases. You won’t force the two of them together, but that doesn’t mean you won’t be giving Sif and Thor little nudges here and there. Besides, you remember reading somewhere that Thor’s main lover in the comics was Sif so it’s not like there’s no potential between them. You feel a little less guilty.

“Why do you even want a personal bodyguard?” Sif asks recollecting herself. “Are the palace guards not enough?”

“I don’t think so. At least not for me. I’m currently in a cold war with Odin. From what I’ve observed, the palace staff has been ordered to refrain from aiding me,” You confess. “Maids don’t tend to me and the guards don’t follow me around. If I want help I have to get it by my own means or do things myself.”

“Loki hasn’t raised a complaint about that?” She inquires confused and a bit impressed. What kind of person can remain in the palace while being on the outs with the Allfather?

“I doubt it. My affections for Loki aren’t exactly mutual,” You admit with a nervous chuckle. You pause for a moment mulling the thought over before shaking your head and continuing, “That being said, I don't want to become a weakness to him. I’m weak and have no aptitude for magic. It’s one of the reasons I was chosen as Loki’s bride if we're being honest here. I’m an easy target for Loki’s enemies, especially with no palace guards. I need someone like you to make up for my weakness, and you are my first choice for that. So if you’re willing, please become my personal guard.”

Sif stares at you silently. Are you really the same trembling girl on the verge of tears she witnessed standing at the alter by Loki’s side? Your eyes radiate with determination and earnestness. Sif liked that. She felt strangely drawn to you similarly to how she was drawn to Thor. Your potential is something she wanted to observe.

“Milady,” Sif rises, getting up and kneeling before you. She bows her head, “I offer you my sword.”  
__

If you didn’t know any better, Loki's avoiding you again. He’s been arriving back to his chambers at late hours since about a week ago. At dinners, he avoids your eyes, and the small talk amongst the two of you has all but stopped. And though you’ve raddled your brain for what on earth you did this time, nothing comes to mind.

Why does it feel like one step forward and two steps back in your relationship with Loki? You sigh aloud as you stare around at the empty chambers. Scootching out of bed, you smooth out your nightgown before grabbing the lit candle off your nightstand. If he isn’t going to come to you then you’d have to go to him.

Creaking open the bedroom door you peer out into the hall. Dark emptiness spirals down as far as you can see. Nothing but the harsh whistling of the wind can be heard in the distance. Most of the time you didn’t mind, but it's nights like this you wish Loki hadn’t chosen to live the eeriest and most secluded part of the palace. Securing your candle closer to your chest for a ray of warmth, you tiptoe into the hall. The icy chilliness of the marble floor motivating your bare feet to carry you more swiftly down the corridor.

Winding down a couple of halls, you head towards Loki’s study. If he’s anywhere in the palace at night that’s where he’ll be. While others sleep, the second prince gets ahead in his work or self-studies. You wonder how much of the public knows how hard Loki works behind the scenes. Unlike Thor, he’s not out on the training fields with the other boys his age. And it’s not like Loki goes out of his way to make people like him, especially with that personality of his. He too easily slips into Thor’s shadow. Even when he doesn't mean to.

At the end of the western wing of the palace, light shines dimly through the cracks of a slightly ajar door. Loki’s study. So he is here. To your surprise though, as you draw closer you can pick up faint sounds of bickering from inside.

“Please, Loki,” Thor pleads. “You’d be doing me a huge favor. You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

“Not my problem,” Loki rejects immediately. “I have enough work as it is. You’re the one with the surplus of free time. You do it.”

“What’s the matter?” You interject yourself into the conversation upon entering.

Thor whips around taking a second to register your presence before smiling wide. On the contrary, Loki looks at you in surprise for a mere split second before adverting his eyes purposefully away. You know not to hope for his affections but the latter’s actions still sting a bit.

“Kara, thank the stars you’re here!” Thor beams. “Maybe you can convince him for me!” He says believing in you more optimistically than you believe in yourself.

“Convince him of what?” You inquire nonetheless.

“Father of wants one of us to take on the responsibility of managing the palace’s finances,” Thor starts to explain. “He said to decide which one of us is to take on this responsibility amongst ourselves. The choice should obviously be Loki. He’s better at this stuff. If I did it I’d make countless mistakes.”

“True,” Loki and you accidentally agree aloud in unison. The two of you share an awkward glance before he averts his gaze again.

“True,” You repeat, “Loki would be the obvious choice for this.”

Loki’s eyes snap up to glare at you for taking Thor’s side while his brother’s eyes light up with joy and relief.

“But,” You continue, “There’s probably a reason why the Allfather didn’t just go ahead and assign the job to Loki. He might be giving you an opportunity to step up and learn in an area that’s not your strength. Whoever ascends the throne either needs to be able to do this type of work themself or be able to pick someone who can support them in this area of weakness.”

Thor frowns. He hadn’t thought about it like that. But even still, he didn’t want to do it. “Well, when I’m king I’ll just appoint Loki to do it for me. He can be my royal advisor.”

Loki’s glare shifts to his brother. “ _If_ you’re king,” He seethes.

A thick tension settles in the air. The two brothers now exchanging glares in bitter silence.

“If it’s not an issue with either one of you, how about I do it?” You blurt out trying to quickly diffuse the situation. “I- I have the free time, and it’s not an unusual activity for a princess to do. Math has always my strong suit anyway.”

The two of them stare at you. Thor’s eyes light up.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” He asks eagerly.

“Well, if Loki doesn’t have the time and you’re worried about making mistakes, I wouldn’t mind helping out,” You offer again.

“You want to be in charge of the palace’s finances?” Loki raises an eyebrow skeptically.

“Despite your most adamant believes about me, I don’t actually have twisted intentions,” You say more sharply than you intended to. Your words having an edge to them you aren’t used to. Maybe Loki’s distrust in you stung more than you’d like to admit; even if you could rationalize it. “You can have one of your copies watch me as I do if you’re skeptical. I know you’re still spying on me.”

“I just might,” He replies coldly.

“Whelp, now that that’s settled, good night,” Thor ducks out of the study quickly before getting caught in the middle of a “couple’s” spat. Besides, he got what he wanted already. Better to leave before you change your mind.

“Why did you come here?” Loki asks pointedly. “I find it hard to believe you were just walking by.” He turns your own words back on you.  



	7. I Don't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated after Thor leaves the two of you alone in the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The first part of this chapter is a retelling of the three-way conversation (from the last chapter) from Loki's point of view.

“Please, Loki,” Thor pleads. “You’d be doing me a huge favor. You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

“Not my problem,” Loki rejects immediately. Is he really that stupid? If Father truly wanted him to do then he would’ve just assigned it to him. No, what Father actually wants is for Thor to do it; he only left it up to them to decide so he could hide his intentions under the guise of ‘fairness’, “I have enough work as it is. You’re the one with the surplus of free time. You do it.”

“What’s the matter?” an unexpected visitor suddenly interrupts the brotherly squabble.

What are you doing here? You've never visited his study before. Were you sneaking around searching for Thor late at night when you knew he wouldn’t be in their chambers? Loki adverts his eyes.

Meanwhile, Thor’s smiling like an oaf. It is apparent that he likes you. In what way, Loki isn’t sure yet. Thor tends to be very dense when it comes to girls.

“Kara, thank the stars you’re here!” Thor beams sickeningly. “Maybe you can convince him for me!”

“Convince him of what?” You inquire curiously.

“Father of wants one of us to take on the responsibility of managing the palace’s finances,” Thor starts to explain. “He said to decide which one of us is to take on this responsibility amongst ourselves. The choice should obviously be Loki. He’s better at this stuff. If I did it I’d make countless mistakes.”

“True,” Loki accidentally agrees aloud in unison with you. He blinks in surprise staring at you for a brief moment before gritting his teeth and adverting his gaze.

“True,” You repeat, “Loki would be the obvious choice for this.”

Thor’s eyes light up with joy and relief while Loki stares daggers into yours. How dare you take Thor’s side. You are his wife, not Thor’s. Are you that desperate to get in Thor’s favor?

“But,” You continue, “There’s probably a reason while the Allfather didn’t just go ahead and assign the job to Loki. He might be giving you an opportunity to step and learn in an area that’s not your strength. Whoever ascends the throne either needs to be able to do this type of work himself or be able to pick someone who can support him in this area of weakness.”

All at once Loki’s anger dissipates. He isn't exactly sure why but genuine intrigue sparks inside him. It has to be the closest he's ever been to feeling admiration for another person. How clever of you. Not many are able to figure out Father’s true motivations like that. And what you said about the one who ascends the throne is true too. Surprisingly wise.

“Well, when I’m king I’ll just appoint Loki to do it for me. He can be my royal advisor,” Thor persists to opt out and take the easy way out. It is moments like this why Loki can’t fathom why Father favored Thor so much more. What is he missing that Thor has?

Thor’s words snap him out of his admiration, “ _If_ you’re king.” Loki seethes. The throne isn’t his yet; Thor needs to stop assuming the next king will be him. Why does no one believe he’s equally capable of ruling Asgard? Why is no one on his side?

A thick tension settles in the room. Loki exchanges glares with Thor in bitter silence. Which one of them was going to ascend the throne is a subject they rarely brought up with one another.

“If it’s not an issue with either one of you how about I do it?” You suddenly interrupt. “I- I have the free time, and it’s not an unusual activity for a princess to do. Math has always my strong suit anyway.”

Maybe Loki was giving you too much credit earlier. The audacity of what you just suggested is borderline stupid. What idiot would entrust the entirety of the palace’s finances to-?

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Thor interrupts his thoughts, answering that question.

“Well, if Loki doesn’t have the time and you’re worried about making mistakes, I wouldn’t mind helping out,” You offer again.

“You want to be in charge of the palace’s finances?” Loki's voice drips in skepticism.

You, the least known person in the palace, are asking to be put in charge of the palace funds? Do you not know how many red flags that raises? And to think he thought you were clever a moment ago. You either are completely pure in motive, or you're a greedy leech poorly maintaining an innocent facade. Which one, Loki can’t decide.

“Despite your most adamant believes about me, I don’t actually have twisted intentions,” You rebuttal sharply. For the first time, your words have a bite to them. “You can have one of your copies watch me as I do if you’re skeptical. I know you’re still spying on me.”

“I just might,” Loki snaps icily.

“Whelp, now that that’s settled, good night,” Thor taking advantage of the opportunity to slip away, as if the decision has actually been made.

Typical Thor. Always creating a problem he has to clean up.

“Why did you come here?” Loki asks, letting him go to focus on the bigger issue here. “I find it hard to believe you were just walking by.”  
__  
“You’re right. I wasn’t just walking by. I came here to confront you about why you’ve been avoiding me again. Our relationship was improving. Why the sudden change back to before? I can’t think of anything I’ve done wrong,” You answer bluntly. You struggle to control your flustered frustration as you speak.

“You’ve done nothing? Are you serious?” He scoffs in disagreement. “You said you knew I was still watching you. Did you think you’re little escapades to see Thor went unnoticed? You’re just like everyone else, scampering off to his side.”

“That’s what all this is about?” You ask trying to fathom in your mind how just how stupid and wrong that is. “I went to Thor once! Just once.”

“And you got very up close and personal with him in the one encounter if I remember correctly,” He shoots back sharply.

“I hugged him. _Platonically_ ,” You emphasize. “He agreed to do me a favor and I was happy. I didn’t mean anything by it. Don’t tell me you were jealous. You said you didn’t care for me.”

“I don’t!” He snaps a little too quickly. The harsh reminder stings, causing your heart to ache in a way it hadn't before. You think it must have shown on your face because Loki hesitates for a second. He opts to lower his tone, “But for better or for worse, you’re my wife, and I don’t like what’s mine running off into Thor’s arms.”

You swallow. Your voice can't help but come out sounding a bit cracked, “I wasn’t running into his arms. I needed a favor and he was the only one I could turn to. Besides, I was doing it for you.”

“What?” He tilts his head slightly in skeptical confusion.

“I’m an easy target,” You explain no longer able to meet his gaze. “If someone wanted to get you through me it would probably be very easy. My body is weak and I have no aptitude for magic, so if I can’t guard myself then someone else has to do it. My first choice was Lady Sif so I asked Thor if he could put me in contact with her ... But maybe the whole thing was pointless. If something were to happen to me you wouldn’t care... as you just reminded me. I- I just didn’t want to become your weakness.”

Loki purses his lips as the mask creeps back across his face. Whether or not he believed you, what he is thinking, what he is feeling; none of that could be deciphered. God. Sometimes seeing that blank expression is unbearable. You guiltily wish you could shatter it.

“Why would you choose Lady Sif, one of Thor’s best friends, if you really were on my side and not his,” He finally breaks the silence still questioning your intentions.

Shaking your head you take a deep breath just barely keeping yourself together, “No offense, Loki, but you don’t have any friends,” There's no malice is hidden in your words. “Neither do I. Who was I supposed to turn to?” You want to cry but not yet. Not in front of him. So you choke down your tears and muster out your final words. “Look, I know you’re used to people choosing Thor over you so the thought that someone, who was originally brought in to spy on you, trying to become someone you can trust is extremely difficult to accept. But I am trying, and I will continue to do so. But at the end of the day, I can’t help you if you don’t let me.”

This time you don’t wait for Loki’s silent treatment. Backing hastily towards the door, you grip tightly on the door handle and pull open the door, excusing yourself.


	8. Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To your surprise, Loki makes the first move towards reconciliation.

Loki didn’t return to his chamber that night. Which is plenty fine with you. One less night you had to pretend to be asleep, ignoring the stifling tension clouding the space between you and him. The morning hours crept slowly onwards. What little sleep you did was restless. When the soft light of the early morning sun peeks through the window curtains you roll yourself out of bed. Ironically, still more emotionally drained than physically.

“Back to the drawing board, I guess,” You mutter as you let your nightgown slip to the floor. Rummaging through your closet, you pick out a blush pink dress with minimal decor. You make a mental note to go into town and find a tailor. Most of the dresses you owned were impractical for everyday life since Kara’s mother mainly dressed her in things that would catch the attention of rich noblemen. If your wardrobe choices weren’t so small you would’ve burned most of them already.

After finishing getting ready for the day, you sit down at the desk as usual. You stare down at your notes feeling completely unmotivated after last night. Maybe you can’t change anything? Maybe once again, your only role in Loki’s life is to watch it unravel. Kara might only exist in this reality for the sake of accommodating your presence, but her role is the same as you had in your previous life, only an observer. The story will play out exactly like it did in the movies no matter what you try to do. You should’ve considered that possibility before. After all, this reality set you up in opposition to Loki from the start; maybe you aren’t actually meant to help him.

Your lip purses as you hold back tears. Your head falls into your hands. 

“Hey,” a voice suddenly calls out from behind you.

You jump taken completely off guard. “Can you seriously not just use the door?” You ask sharply, whipping around.

“I could, but this is easier,” Loki quips, “...and more fun.” Clearly assumed and satisfied with your reaction. A smug grin dots his face.

“What are you doing here?” You cut to the chase. You thought you wouldn’t be seeing him for days. It’s even more surprising that he actively sought you out.

“I’ve come with a peace offering,” He replies as if that clears things up. With a flick of his wrist, a cake appears out of thin air and rests in his palm. “Chocolate with raspberry filling. Made it myself.”

“You baked me a cake?” You ask skeptically. “Why? W-what’s going on?”

“As I said, it’s a peace offering,” He repeats.

“Everything about this is suspicious. So very suspicious,” You remark, biting your lip. Did last night convince him to start actively scheming against you? Did he want you gone? “Why would you want to make peace with me?”

Loki rolls his eyes before swiping a finger across the frosting and popping some in his mouth, “It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re thinking.” He sighs, setting down the cake next to you on the desk. “Look, after you left the study I spent the whole night thinking it over, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I will give you one chance to prove yourself to me. As you stated, I don't have any friends- no allies. Unlike Thor. Maybe that's what I'm lacking. Thus I'm extending you a tentative olive branch. If you can handle the palace’s finances without any funny business then I’ll be open to accepting your help. But one missing penny, and I’ll personally make sure you join that brother of yours in his cell. Deal?”

He’s giving you an opportunity. The terms seem harsh, but it may just be your only chance to gain his trust. You aren’t sure whether your role in this reality is that of an observer or an agent of change but you can’t give up. Not on him. Especially when you’ve yet to give it your all. You had to try.

“Deal,” You agree, swiping your own bit of frosting off the cake and tasting it; signifying the acceptance of the peace offering. Your eyes light up, “You made this?! It’s so good!”

“Yeah,” Loki chuckles amusingly, “well, my mother made sure my education was well rounded.” He materializes a knife, forks, and a couple of plates. 

You watch silently as he cuts the cake; eyes entranced completely by his. There’s a soft happiness to them that you hadn’t seen before. He’s proud of his ability to bake and a bit gleeful to share it with someone. Since arriving in Asgard, this has to be the first time you've witnessed him genuinely smile.

It’s strange. You hadn’t known about this side of Loki. It wasn’t something showcased in the movies. It pricks your heart in a way you never felt before. For the first time, you aren’t just in love with the fictional version of Loki that you had fallen for in your reality, but also for the boy standing right in front of you in this reality. They are one in the same yet different ... Happiness is a good look on Loki. 

Your heart skips a beat as the temperature in your cheeks rise. You realize you’ve been staring at him for too long so you quickly shift your gaze away from him, hoping he didn't notice.  
__

The wind gently flutters through your hair as you sit reviewing the financial records. You've opted to doing most of your work outside to be more accommodating to your bodyguard's personal schedule. That way she doesn't have to give up her training hours while on duty. 

“It doesn’t bother you that he’s watching you?” Sif asks nodding over to the copy of Loki standing at a distance behind you.

The copy wears a smug grin. You’re pretty sure he’s enjoying annoying her, but honestly, you forgot he was even there.

“Not really,” You admit. “At least he’s open about following me now. Besides, it’s nice to take a glance back every once and a while to get a look at him.”

Sif gives you a disapproving expression, her nose wrinkling.

“What?” You smile, laughing softly. “I married a handsome man. He has a cute face. Am I not allowed to enjoy that?”

Glancing back you notice the copy’s face has reverted to its usual blank expression as if Loki is trying to refrain from commenting on what you just said. Though, who knows how intently the real him is actually listening right now. He could just be distracted by whatever the real him is doing at the moment.

“You basically just said that to his face,” Sif blushes from second-hand embarrassment. “I thought your feelings weren’t mutual?”

“They’re not,” You reaffirm slowly, “but that doesn’t mean I have to hide mine. In fact, I think it’s better that I don’t. Outside of the Queen and maybe Thor, I don’t think people express it enough to him that he’s loved. Unlike Thor, Loki works in the shadows. And he’s damn good at it. But unfortunately, that means most of his hard work goes unnoticed by the public.”

“Wow, you’ve got it bad,” Sif chuckles shaking her head.

“Hey, I’m not the only one who has it bad for one of the Odinson brothers,” You shoot back. “Maybe you could benefit from being a little more forthcoming about your feelings too, Missy. Thor’s a great guy, but I can only imagine how dense he is about these things.”

“And that’s my cue to get back to my training,” Sif nods promptly avoiding the subject as she walks back towards the training equipment.

“You can run but you can’t hide, Sif,” You chuckle, leaning back on the bench you’re sitting on. You pick back up the report you had been last reviewing.


	9. Playing Loki’s Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover an error in the financial reports entrusted to you.

Wait a minute. That shouldn’t be. Your eyes scan the pages more intently than before. It just didn’t add up. It's subtle and cleverly hidden by still there. You were an accountant for too many for something like this to fly under your radar. Being an accountant had never been a fun job, but you were good at it and it paid the bills. Now apparently it’s your greatest asset.

“I’m going to need help,” You murmur as you stand up and rush off.

“Wait, Kara, where are you going?” Sif calls out from behind. She sheethes the sword she had been practicing with and chases after you.

You don’t wait. Not even slowing your pace as you wind your way through the corridors. Sif manages to catch up anyway.

“Loki, you need to see this!” You shout, bursting into his study.

His eyes snap up to you, clearly annoyed by the interruption. “Rather obnoxious for the early morning hours, aren’t we?”

“Don’t be such a prick,” Sif says sharply, earning her a silent glare.

“Sorry, it’s just I found something, and I think it’ll be of great interest to you,” You cut in, diffusing the tension. There are more important matters at the moment. You hand him the file you’ve been gripping, “It’s barely noticeable but traces of it are still there. I think someone’s stealing funds from the royal treasury.”

“That’s a very serious claim you’re making,” Loki stares at you seriously before glancing down at the file. His eyes flutter across the pages until they freeze on a particular section. “That math doesn’t add up.”

“Exactly!” You exclaim breathlessly.

“But this alone doesn’t prove much,” He shuts the file close in his palm, handing it back to you. “Mistakes happen.”

“But what if isn’t a mistake? You put me in charge of the palace’s finances. If I just brush this off as just a simple calculation mistake without further investigation I’d be handling my job very lousily,” You insist on the matter. “This needs to be thoroughly investigated. I need to comb through everything. It’ll take too much time on my own. I’ll need help. Your help.”

Loki stares at you without saying a word for what seemed like forever. Finally, he opens his mouth to deliver his verdict, “As you said, I put _you_ in charge. This is your problem, not mine.”

“I think matters concerning the royal funds are both of our problems,” You rebuttal firmly, putting your hands on his desk and staring at him earnestly, “Look, I know you’re very busy but this is important. I’ll make you deal.”

Loki’s eyes smirk at you amused, “Now you’re speaking my language, darling~”

You grin his enjoyment sparking yours, “You help me sort through everything and once I build up all the evidence, I’ll hand it over to you. You can then go to your Father and take credit for discovering and usurping the thief.”

“Intriguing,” He grins pleased. However, you both knew there would be a catch, “But let me clarify, you’ll hand over the evidence to me regardless of how much or how little I help. Agreed?”

“Deal,” You accept without hesitation.

“Wait, Kara, that’s not fair!” Sif interjects. “He could literally help with one thing, and you’d have to hand everything over to him with him receiving full credit.”

“You’re smarter than I remember,” Loki jabs, shifting his gaze towards Sif.

“And you’re more conniving than I remember,” She growls.

“Well, a deal’s a deal,” You shrug dismissively. “Let’s go, Sif.” You grab her hand and pull her out of the study pausing only briefly to smile and wave goodbye to Loki.

“What was that?!” Sif asks in bewildered confusion as soon as the door shuts. “Why did you agree to that?! Why are you letting him get away with that?!”

“Sif, Loki’s testing me,” You tell her as you pull her along behind you down the hall. “The purpose of Loki handing over the palace’s finances to me is two-fold. First, so that he can confirm whether or not he can trust me. Second, is to prove I can be an asset to him. I’m playing Loki’s game. I can either fall into the trap he’s set or I can rise above it. Making that deal was my first move.”

In the corner of your eye, you briefly catch a glimpse of Loki’s copy trailing you from the shadows. Sif doesn’t seem to notice. You continue to pretend like you hadn't.

“But why are you going so far for him though?” She asks, forcing you to stop in the middle of the corridor as she plants her feet firmly down on the ground. You lose your balance at the sudden involuntary halt, but Sif catches you before you crash to the ground; she steadies you on your feet, “This isn’t fair. You giving it your all with unfair conditions while he forces you to play his game and hopes for your downfall. He doesn’t care about you- about anyone. Just himself. He’s a conniving snake who tricks people for his amusement. Why do you have to prove your trustworthiness and usefulness to someone like that?”

“Sif,” You say sternly matching her gaze, “I told you, you are free to support whoever you like, but I’d very much appreciate it if you didn’t speak ill of my husband so easily.”

“S-sorry, it’s just that-“

“Loki isn’t the monster you think he is,” You interrupt. “He may be mischievous and cunning by nature but those traits alone don’t define him. You mentioned that my situation with him isn’t fair. Is it fair that the Allfather favors Thor? Is it fair that Loki works twice as hard as Thor just so he can attempt to make his father proud the same way he is of Thor? Do you know why Loki wants the throne so badly? It’s so he can be recognized as Thor’s equal by everyone, especially by his father. He wants it’s so bad he'd do anything to achieve it. And yes, that may lead to actions I don’t always approve of; he is not without fault. But at the very least, I see and sympathize with where he’s coming from.”

Your bodyguard appears taken aback. She drops eye contact as she shifts uncomfortably. Maybe you were a little too stern. Her intent behind her words was to look out for you after all.

“Look, I’m not asking you to convert to team Loki. I think both he and Thor are capable of being great kings,” You continue more gently. “But if you could try to understand Loki just a little more it’d mean the world to me.” You flash a soft, reassuring smile, taking her hands in yours. You chuckle lightly, “Heck, you don’t even have to like him. Just understand.”

“I’ll... try,” Sif accepts.

Satisfied you start walking with her down the hall again, “And Sif, it’s alright if he doesn’t care. It’s an arranged marriage. I’m not expecting him to. He’s under no obligation to reciprocate any of my feelings.”

“But it would be nice,” She mutters.

“You’re right,” You admit before promptly cutting off your mind and your heart from that hope.

In the distance Loki’s copy stands still. He makes no effort to catch up. His body fades away giving up on its purpose.  
__

“Loki, what’s wrong?” Frigga inquires concerned by her son’s rare lack of focus on his lesson. “What’s got your mind elsewhere?”

“Kara, she- Are you sure she doesn’t have any aptitude for magic?” He asks, trying to connect the dots in his head.

The Queen’s a bit shocked. He never brought you up. Whenever she had tried to inquire how you were doing and how the two of you were getting along, Loki had always been quick to dismiss the subject. She becomes pleasantly curious.

“No, she doesn’t not. If she did both you and I would’ve sensed it,” She answers, reassuring him. “Why do you ask?”

“She, ah- ... She,” Loki frowns unsure if he really wanted to talk about this or just dismiss it like he did everything else. But he is brain and emotions were jumbled; he had to get the bottom of this, “Well, earlier today she was telling Sif certain things that I overheard-"

Frigga crosses her arms, “Are you still spying on her? I warned you to stop.”

“Not the point right now,” He sidesteps, ignoring his mother’s cross gaze. “The things she said were in my defense.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” The queen raises an eyebrow. “You really should give her more of a chance. She’s a good girl.”

“Again not the point,” Loki reiterates with a slight edge. “It’s what she was saying. It’s like I was an open book before her. She knew me so well and said the things I’ve wanted to hear. But it doesn’t make sense. It’s not like I’ve been opening up to her or anything. How does she know?”

Frigga purses her lips. She knew but decided a long time ago that it isn’t her secret to share. The night of the wedding when Kara, the real Kara, tripped and knocked herself out, the queen felt Kara’s soul leave her body and be swapped with a new one. This new soul in Kara’s body immediately approached her for help. She knew things she shouldn’t know; it was evident even though you tried to mask it. But this new soul seemed bent on helping her younger son. For whatever reason this soul already loved Loki. And what Loki needed most in this world was to experience love from someone besides his mother, father, and brother. Nothing you said or did raised alarm bells so Frigga decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

“Some people are very perceptive to others and their emotions, especially of those they are around,” the queen answers, removing any trace of untruth from her voice. Loki is sharp but even he has trouble deciphering his mother when she didn’t want him to, “Kara may be one of these people. I also get the sense that's she's a very empathetic person.” She pauses, "Loki, I'm not going to dictate your love life, but maybe you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, in case it wasn't clear, Frigga knows you are not really Kara, but you don't know that she knows that.


	10. Biggest Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your days holed up in the library, laser-focused on the investigation.

The past few days you’ve been shutting yourself up in the royal library combing through endless amounts of records. The traces of corruption were few and far between but you weren’t going to give up. You had to admit though, whoever was hiding their theft knew exactly what they were doing.

“It’s been three days, and he hasn’t even as much as shown his face,” Sif complains, staring helplessly at the stacks upon stacks of files you had piled up on and around the table. Detailed paperwork really isn’t her strong suit but she’s attempted to read through a few files out of pity.

“I thought you’d be happy to not Loki’s copy not watching us,” You reply dismissively not looking up from the page you’re skimming.

“I mean that part’s nice but he agreed to help.”

“He still has the opportunity to. It’s not like I’m anywhere near done,” You remind her. “Besides, the main point of making that deal with Loki wasn’t actually to get his help, as much as that would be nice.” Getting to the end of the page you look up at her. “A wise person turns to people for the help they need. A wiser person chooses the right people for that help. There’s no one better in this kingdom for this task than Loki. I don’t have psychical strength or magic so at the very least I need to prove to him my brain can be an asset. Thus we’re playing a game of wits. How I go about this investigation is being equally evaluated as much as the results.”

“Wow, you two are making things way more complicated than they need be,” Sif exhales, shaking her head.

You chuckle softly, “And you and Thor tend to oversimplify things, solving most of your problems with brawn.”

“Touché,” She admits cracking the smallest smile. “But come on. This is getting ridiculously unfair. Have you even slept these past three days? Be honest, do you even leave this library after I go home?”

You sigh, “I- ... Sleep has been alluding the past few days, I’ll admit BUT my insomnia has predated this.”

“That’s not good,” Sif stresses earnestly. “You’ve got to sleep or eventually you’re body’s going to give way.”

“Look, it’s fine. I had anxiety before coming here... to the palace,” You add quickly. “The insomnia is probably just an offshoot of that. I can manage it.”

“If that was supposed to reassure me it doesn’t,” Sif replies bluntly.

“I promise you, I’ll take a nice long nap after I get to bottom of this,” You tell her. A gentle smile rests on your lips, “I am genuinely grateful for the concern for me though. It’s been a while since someone actually was.”

“Fine. I’ll accept that, _, for now,_ " She gives in, "but only because I know even if I personally escorted you to your bed now you wouldn’t actually fall asleep."

You smile more appreciatively, “Thank you, Sif.”

“Whatever,” She mutters dismissively, rolling her eyes and blushing slightly. “I’ll go get you some more coffee.”

“Much obliged,” You chuckle before returning your focus to your file.  
__

When you eventually looked up again it must have been the late evening you supposed. Sif was gone so she must’ve gone home, and she only did that at night. Otherwise, there's no other indicator of the time of day to be gleaned from the dark recesses of the library. You glance over at your empty coffee mug and sigh. Sif isn’t much help with examining files but at least she's good at keeping you caffeinated.

Standing up you barely catch yourself from falling over, gripping tightly on the table’s edge for stability. All of a sudden you feel extremely light-headed. “What the-?” You groan and that’s the last thing you remember.  
__

“I know the two of you have some weird scheming game going on but this is going too far!” Sif bursts into Loki’s study shouting.

He glares up icily at her. He really isn’t in the mood to be yelled at today, “Stay out of it, Sif. We had a deal between the two of us. I will only help when I choose to.”

“This isn’t about that!” She snaps barely restraining herself from yanking him up from behind that desk and hitting him. "You don’t even know, do you? No, you better not know anything because if one of your copies was watching her and you did nothing so help me!”

“What are you talking about?” Loki furrows his brow, confused. He had stopped sending copies after you since the day you made the deal in his study.

“Kara! I came in this morning to find her unconscious on the floor with an insane fever!” Sif exclaims enraged. “Do you know she has slept in four days?! In fact, she told me she barely sleeps period since moving into the palace. Have you ever even noticed that?”

He hadn’t. Reflecting back there had been signs of insomnia but Loki ignored them. He hadn’t cared.

Sif interprets his answer from his silence, “Dammit, Loki! Kara’s the only reason I’m restraining myself right now. We both know I don’t care for you.”

“Understatement,” Loki quips.

“Shut up!” She snaps. She isn’t in the mood to deal with his antics right now. “Listen, I don’t care but she freaking does. She cares a whole lot more than I think you deserve. And I’m telling you right now if you chase her out of your life it’ll be your biggest regret.”

Sif said what she wanted to say so she turns to leave. She didn’t need a response from him. Frankly, she didn’t want one. She needed to go let off steam before punched him.

“Where is she now?” Loki inquires, just as Sif turns the doorknob.

“I took her to your chambers then fetched the royal physician,” Sif answers before deliberately slamming the door shut.  
__

“You're like Thor, only if he was weak and had a brain,” Loki comments appearing out of thin air by the bedside. “Everyone can’t help but love you. You’ve already got Sif under your thumb.”

He stares down at you. Whatever sleep your body was catching up on didn’t appear to be restful. Your complexion was sickly pale, your body was sweating profusely, and your expression was tense and distressed. Bending down and reaching out, the back of his hand comes into contact with the burning temperature of your skin. To his surprise though, your expression immediately relaxes upon his touch as if his palm was some form of relief.

“Why are you working so hard?” He murmurs softly. “Why do you care? I certainly haven’t given you a reason to.”

To say the least, you aren’t the person he was expecting. The fear that plagued your eyes and body when you stood by his side at the alter completely vanished after you had woken up after tripping down the aisle. It’s like you rolled out of bed a completely different person. Maybe finally being free of your wretched family gave way for your true self to peak through?

“Sif said chasing you out of my life would be my biggest regret,” Loki continues. “My mother thinks I should accept you too.” He pauses, struggling to sort out his thoughts and feelings, “Are they too naive or am I too guarded?”

He moves his hand up to your forehead. Strange? Your temperature seems to have dropped significantly compared to a few moments ago. Can a fever break that quickly?

“Well, at least you seem to be getting better,” He withdraws his hand. “I should probably fetch the doctor.”

He stands up straight, taking one last lingering glance at you before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like super invested in writing this right now. So here you go, another chapter in the same day!


	11. Bittersweet Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in full health, you get right back to work.

“Could you slow down even a little bit? You’ve only just recovered,” Sif chastises in disbelief at your stubbornness.

“But I’ve already wasted too much time. I lost two whole days!” You shout back as you race down the corridors towards the library.

“Those days weren’t a waste!” She argues. “Your body needed the rest. It’s a miracle it only took you two days to fully recover.”

You screech to a halt, flinging open the library doors. Sif accidentally bumps into you not expecting you to freeze suddenly in the doorway.

“Kara, what are you-” She lingers off as she follows your gaze.

To both of your surprise, Loki sat in the middle of the library at your usual table flipping through files diligently.

“Well, are you just go to stand and stare, or you actually going to do your job?” He asks not looking up. 

“I- I'm going to brew some coffee,” Sif quickly excuses herself.

You quietly step forward, taking a seat opposite of him. You move to pick up the folder closest to you but your eyes linger on Loki. 

“How long have you been here?” You wonder curiously. Your eyes widen slightly and you bite your lip. You hadn’t meant to say that aloud.

“Someone had to pick up for your slack the past two days,” He answers unbothered.

“This whole time?!” You ask shocked.

“Hush,” He gently raises his finger to his lips still not looking up from his file. “It’ll be harder to focus if you continue on with this idle prattle.”

You nod hesitantly and obediently turn your focus to the file you picked up. Moments of silence pass as the two become productive.

Once more to your surprise, Loki’s the next one to break the silence. He glances over the end of the table, “If you’re hungry there’s something to eat over there.” He returns immediately to his work in no need of a response.

You look over. At the end of the table sits a chocolate cake. The same chocolate cake from before. The message was clear. A peace offering. A small smile can’t help but spread across your lips.  
__

“Hey, Sif!” a familiar voice suddenly calls out from behind her. She nearly jumps which would’ve caused the coffee grounds she had been scooping out to spill out all over the floor. “Have you seen my brother? He wasn’t in his study like he normally is at this time.”

“And you thought you’d find him in the kitchen?” She turns around, giving him a doubtful look.

“It’s a possibility. He can cook you know,” Thor grins happily.

“Loki can cook?” Sif gawks in disbelief. She never pictured either of the princes in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Mother tried teaching us both but it’s not my forte. Loki took to it though,” He answers. “So, I take it you haven’t seen him?”

“No, I have. He’s in the library. I would leave him be for a while though. He’s alone in there with Kara,” She informs him. 

“Are they making out?!” He asks taking Sif completely off guard.

“What?! No. Or at least, I highly doubt that,” Sif grimaces, shaking the mental image. “I don’t think their relationship has reached that level yet.”

“I'll never understand my brother sometimes. Why is he holding off? If she were my wife, I’d be all over her.”

“I didn't need to know that, Thor,” Her grimace deepens as her heart skips a painful beat.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” He apologizes quickly. “It’s just she’s a beautiful girl. Loki’s a lucky guy.”

“There’s more to a girl than her looks,” Sif says icily.

“I know that. It’s just- I mean that you can’t say women don’t also have their preferences among handsome men,” Thor replies. “The man you marry is going to be a lucky man too. You’re beautiful and could kick his butt. What man wouldn’t want you?”

“In my experience, not many,” Sif adverts her eyes turning back to preparing the coffee.

“Their loss then,” Thor grins obviously. He does notice that the conversation has gone rather south though so he changes the subject. “So, I haven’t seen you around as much recently. How have you been? You and Kara getting along?”

“I’ve been good,” She sighs finishing up the coffee before turning back to him. “Kara’s also been good. She baffles me and can be a handful sometimes but she’s kind. I like her.”

Thor smiles wide, “You like her? Such high praise. I can’t think of too many people you’re particularly fond of. To think it’s Loki’s wife of all people.”

“Right!” Sif agrees pretty much as baffled as he is.

“Come on, Loki’s not that bad,” Thor chuckles.

“So I’ve been told,” She notes, rolling her eyes and picking up one of the mugs. She takes a sip of the freshly brewed coffee for herself before handing another one to Thor who accepts it gratefully.

“Hey, the Anniversary ball is next month,” He suddenly brings up. “If you don’t find a date by then I’ll keep my spot open for you. It’s more fun and less stressful to go with a friend anyways.”

He was being considerate of her. Sif likes this side of Thor the best. He may be a dense meathead with an inflated ego, but he’s considerate to everyone whom he'd come into contact with- his friends, his brother, his people, complete strangers. He's as warm and bright as the sun; kind and inviting to everyone regardless of who they are. It’s why everyone is drawn to him. Why she is drawn to him. But his consideration sometimes stung because it reminds Sif that she is just like everybody else to him. She isn’t any more special to him than the Warriors Three.

“Sure, I’ll let you know,” Sif accepts the proposition, glancing down at the black liquid in her hands. “I should get going. I need to drop off this coffee to them before it gets cold. I’ll see you at tonight’s training.”

“O-oh, okay,” Thor nods, politely stepping out of her way.

Sif picks up the tray with the remaining mugs and leaves not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but a necessary one.


	12. Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally having your investigation all wrapped up, you deliver the evidence to Loki.

You lean back in your chair and exhale in excited relief. Smiling softly to yourself as you stretch your arms up in the air. Finally, you are done. All the evidence is compiled, and last night you finished up the last of the interviews with the possible culprits. It took until the early morning hours for you to get everything is in order but you did it. Sif will be pleased; you don’t think she liked being confined to the library for so long. You make a mental note to get her a thank you gift for putting up with all of this for you.

Scooting your chair back, you stand up. Time to hand everything over to Loki. To your surprise, he helped out more than you thought he would. He dropped off when you started investigating the suspects, but thanks to him going through the files flew by. And you admit it was nice to spend alone time with him where you weren’t at odds. It even gave Sif more free time to train since she didn’t need to protect you when he was around.

The early morning light shines softly through palace windows as you step out of the library. The sound of your footsteps winding down the various corridors is the only thing that can be heard at this time of day. Even the birds thought it was too early to be up. You pass a couple of the palace guards on the way, but they neither move nor acknowledge you.

You knock lightly on his study door, waiting patiently for permission to enter this time.

“Come in,” the response comes swiftly.

“Good morning,” You smile gently as you open the door.

“Finished?” Loki raises an eyebrow, looking up at you. He stands up and moves to the front of his desk, leaning against it.

“Yes, and I know who the culprit is,” You affirm proudly.

Loki stretches out his hand, “Well, hand over the evidence then.”

You hesitate, “Are you sure you want me to? Or do you want me to save you the trouble of disposing of it yourself?” You glance over, “That fireplace looks like it could use some kindling.”

“And why would I want you to destroy the evidence I’m going to present to my father?” Loki crosses his arms; his gaze skeptical.

“Because you’re the culprit,” You answer him.

He frowns; his tone becomes icy, “Are you accusing me of stealing from the royal treasury?”

“Not at all,” You firmly refute, “in fact no one is the culprit in that regard. There is no thief.”

“No thief? Then where did the money go? And how then am I the culprit if there is no thief?” He interrogates, deliberately putting more pressure on you.

“The money didn’t go anywhere. I asked the Queen to verify this when all of the suspects amongst the palace staff fell out of my suspicion,” You push back, standing your ground without a second of hesitation. “Naturally, this conclusion left me with the paradox of no thief yet also a cleverly hidden trail of evidence of said theft. But then I thought, if the thief was fake then so could be the evidence. From there it became evident who was orchestrating this.” Your eyes flicker with excitement as you progress through your monologue. “Only you would and _could_ send me on a wild goose chase of this caliber. This is the true narrative behind your game.”

Loki’s faux frown dissipates and is replaced with a wicked grin, “Clever girl~,” He praises. Sounding more genuine than you were expecting, causing your heart to skip a beat. He steps forward, snatching the file out of your hands and tossing all your countless hours of hard work into the dying light of embers. The flames instantly blazing back to life.

“Sif is going to be so pissed when I tell her,” You chuckle, shuttering in relief as the feeling of a large weight being taken off your chest washes over you. You played Loki’s game and won. You’ve never felt more proud of yourself than you did in this moment.

“Oh, I’m sure,” He replies his eyes gleaming with amusement at the thought. Then he thinks about it. His expression sours a bit, “Wait. Are you actually going to tell her?”

“Yes. I mean there’s no way she’s not going to ask who it was after being stuck in the library with me for so long,” You point out.

“Well, I will now be actively avoiding her for the next week or so,” He states, chuckling nervously.

“Smart idea,” You nod and giggle, leading to a soft smile ending up on your face. You look down briefly pausing, lingering on the moment not yet wanting to ruin the mood. The smile fades from your lips as you look back at him, “So... where do you and I stand now?”

Loki purses his lips, “I- ... I think you’ve proven yourself enough for me to accept you as an ally.”

“Allies,” You murmur thinking it over. You let the smile slip back on your face pleased, “Sounds good to me.” Clasping your hands together, you look around the room unsure what else to say. “I’ll, uh, get out of your way now. I’m sure you’re busy.  
__

Loki watches silently as you turn to leave. Though he can’t place it, something didn’t sit right with him. Before he even realizes what he’s doing, he reaches out and grabs your wrist, “Wait.”

You turn back to look at him in innocent confusion. Crap. He didn’t know what he was doing any more than he did. He had nothing in particular to say to you; nothing in particular for you to do either. Why did he stop you?

“You haven’t slept at all, have you?” He asks eyes glancing briefly at the sofa next to the fireplace. “And I doubt that that’s what you were planning on going to do. Sif will be even more pissed at me if you continue to lose any more sleep... because of me.”

Again, he has no idea what nonsense he's spouting. It's like his brain and body are on autopilot. His legs move on their own as he drags you over to the couch. All he can feel at the moment is this overwhelming need to not let you go. Sitting down himself, he pulls you down next to him, gently pushing your head down on his lap.

“Sleep,” He orders, immediately summoning a book from his desk so you don’t have a chance to object to or question him.  
__

Sleep? How are supposed to sleep like this? What is going on? Loki is acting so composed like this turn of events was normal but you on the other hand are losing it; our heart and mind racing a hundred miles an hour. This isn’t fair. He can’t do things like this without you jumping to conclusions that are really just your hopeful wishings. But... maybe... just this once... you can allow yourself to indulge in the moment. A reward to yourself for all your hard work.

The mixture of heat radiating from the fireplace and the coolness of Loki’s lap puts you at just the right temperature. Your body slowly relaxes as the exhaustion you’ve been ignoring for so long suddenly comes crashing down like a giant wave over you. Drowsiness consumes you, powerfully enticing your eyes shut as your consciousness slips away.  
__

Not bothering to knock, Sif lets herself right into his study. “Loki, have you seen-“

Holding his book in one hand Loki lifts a finger to his lips, hushing her. He addresses her quietly without tearing his eyes away from the page he’s on, “She’s asleep. You and I both know how little she actually gets. I’ll tell her you came looking for her when she awakes.”

“You’re letting her sleep,” She questions in hushed bewilderment, “on your lap?”

“That would appear to be the case,” Loki sighs, glancing down at his lap.

To his surprise, you appear blissfully relaxed in this position. Very few people are genuinely so around him. He made people around him tense, and most of the time he liked that. Keeping people on their toes amused him and boosted his ego. But from the get-go, you’ve never treated him like everybody else does. You endured his defenses, played his games, and matched his wit. You see him in a way that no one ever has before. And if he’s being honest, that scares him. Why? He isn’t sure. He’s never been this confused about his feelings towards another person before.

Sif stands frozen in spot completely baffled. The ice-hearted prince was letting someone rest on his lap. Never in a million years did she think she’d witness Loki being any sort of affectionate towards another person. Every day you seem to find a new way, intentional or not, to blow her mind. Just who is this Mistress of hers who can sway Loki so much? Sif was definitely going to stick around to find out.


	13. New Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation is over but now you have a new crisis on your hands.

Since the investigation ended, your free time suddenly opened up again. Loki entrusted managing the palace funds to you for real this time as a sign of good faith between you. Odin didn’t seem pleased with this turn of events, but between his Queen’s vocalizing her approval and his sons’ support, he didn’t outwardly object. All that being said, you faced a new crisis: ballroom dancing. The new focus of your time you when aren’t keeping up with finances.

Apparently, the anniversary of the Queen and King is coming up, and apparently, it’s a big deal. A ball is thrown followed up by a giant feast for the nobility. The common folk also celebrate by throwing a day-long festival for themselves. Long story short, it’s a major Asgardian event and you, a technical princess and member of the royal family, can’t dance.

Even Kara’s knowledge of the subject is limited. Though she had been technically nobility before marrying into the royal family, her family had been on the brink of poverty and losing their status. And since Erik showed more talent, all their resources were divided between their father’s alcohol addiction and his education. Kara’s education was neglected; anything she knew was self-taught which limited her to the basics. The only time and money poured into her were in order to doll her up; making her a more eye-catching prize for any nobleman willing to fork over the right price.

After Erik was locked up, her parents made no attempt to make contact with her. It’s for the best. So help them if you ever saw either one of them again.

But that is a problem for another time. You had three weeks left to master ballroom dancing. And you would not embarrass Loki by being a total klutz at the ball. You had to prove that you belonged by his side to the noble public; they would all be watching you. Many of whom secretly hoping for your failure. It’s what Odin wanted; an unsuitable bride that lowered his prospects of being king.

Thankfully, Frigga agreed to take some time out of her days to be your instructor. Plus, Sif offered to be your practice partner. Balls may not be her particular cup of tea but she’s been to her fair share over the years upon Thor's invitation.

“Straighten your back and look over your partner’s right shoulder,” Frigga instructs, gently repositioning your body. “Now to the left, one, two, three. Right, one, two, three. Repeat.”

You swear both you and Kara were born with two left feet. Sif is definitely carrying the dance between the two of you. Your eyes constantly drift down to your feet desperately trying to not step on her toes.

“Maintain your gaze over her shoulder,” the Queen comments watching carefully. “Don’t overthink the steps. Mirror her steps but don’t watch your feet. Eventually, they’ll memorize the pattern on their own.”

Your eyes snap back where they’re supposed to be. It’s a struggle to resist the urge to look down. Anxiety starts to sink in, settling in your chest as a weird buzzy sensation.

“Switch to the box step, left. One, two, three, four,” She counts aloud keeping the tempo as you perform. “Box step, right. One, two, three, four. Good. Now, Kara, step back with your right foot.”

You hesitate, mind all of the sudden struggling to remember your left from your right. Thankfully, you do end up stepping back with the correct foot.

Frigga continues, “Follow that with your left, making it parallel to your right. Then bring your right foot to the left. Now do the opposite, stepping forward with your left and then your right, once again making them parallel to one another. And finish with bringing your left foot to your right. Good.” She smiles pleased. “Now let us try it all again from the top.”

The anxiety starts to swell significantly inside you the longer you practice. This had to be done right. You had to do this right. Failure isn’t an option. You can’t fail. No misstep is permissible. Everything could unravel with the slightest mistake. You can’t make those mistakes. You can’t. You can’t!

As the anxious thoughts fly rapidly through your mind, you become more flustered actively working against what you desired. Sif’s breathes sharpens as your heel drills into her foot.

Your eyes widen horrified, “I’m so sorry! I-” You misstep, rolling on your ankle. Desperately gripping onto Sif trying for balance, you end up dragging her down with you.

“Why don’t we call it a day,” Frigga recommends gently. “We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” You agree, voice just barely cracking.

Sif picks herself up off the floor then extends a hand out to you.

Avoiding her eyes you shake your head, “I’m just going to sit here for a minute. You’re free to go.”

Sif swallows watching you silently for a moment. She retracts her hand, “If that’s what you wish.”

The queen and her exchange glances of concern but settle on deciding you need some time to yourself. They politely leave you alone in the ballroom.  
__

Peering through the crack in the door, Loki watches as you rehearse the steps you’d been taught thus far. The silent observer takes notes of the sweat glistening down your face, the heavy laboring of your breathing, and the painstaking desperation and frustration haunting your face. He purses his lips as you trip over your own feet and crash to the ground. Lifting yourself back to your knees, you grit your teeth and clench your fists at your side. Overwhelmingly evident, being on the verge of tears.

“You weren’t at dinner,” Loki remarks, making his presence known as he enters and heads towards you, “Mother asked me to check up on you.”

About to scramble up to your feet, he stops you raising his hand dismissively, “No, don’t get up,” He says before plopping down on the marble floor next to you. His eyebrow raises as he now notices the red stains on your heels. Without saying anything, he turns you towards him and takes off the heels you had been wearing revealing bloody ankles. He summons a damp cloth, taking your right ankle in his hands and gently wiping it, “Why in the nine realms are you working so hard over a silly ball?”

You advert your gaze away from what he’s doing, ashamed that he’s seeing you like this. Your voice cracks, “It’s not about the ball.”

“Then...” Loki pesters not letting you off the hook, eyes completely focused on his handiwork, “what is it about?”

You shutter aloud shaking your head. What were you supposed to tell him? That your anxiety has you obsessing over the fact that if you make one wrong move or if you don’t do enough, his life could end up spiraling into all kinds of suffering? That if you aren’t good enough to change things, he’ll grow up to be the villain from the movies? That if you can’t dance then you’ll be a source of public shame that will drag down his reputation, adding to Odin’s reasons why he can’t ascend the throne. No, you can’t. You can’t explain any of that.

“Do you know that the expression you're wearing at this exact moment is the same one I’ve seen in the mirror countless times?” He continues when you don’t answer. “Let me guess. For some reason or another, you feel like everything you’re working towards is going to crumble because you just might not be good enough no matter how hard you try?” He pauses switching the cloth over to your left ankle. “Every time Father praises Thor and fails to extend that praise to me, or I struggle to improve with my magic as Thor seems to make stride after stride in his training, I push myself the same way you’re doing right now. Mother says it isn’t healthy... but that’s never really stopped me before.” He chuckles softly.

Placing both your ankles carefully back down, Loki sighs and looks up at you, “Kara, you wanted my trust now I want yours. We agreed on being allies; you help me and I... I help you. Whatever you’re going through, you no longer have to do so alone. So tell me, what is this about?”

You curse to yourself as a single tear escapes from your restraint, slowly rolling down your cheek. You turn to look at him, mouth opening hesitantly, “I told you once that my ultimate goal is to make you happy. It’s the truth, you know? But sometimes the weight of all I have to do to ensure that is overwhelming. What if I mess up and I can’t ( _change your future_ )-? I can’t be not good enough, even down to the minute detail. If I can’t dance or conduct myself properly at this ball, as a princess of Asgard and your wife, then it will reflect on you. I don’t want to become a reason for you not obtaining the throne. I know that’s why your Father picked me. I have nothing to offer. No power, wealth, or magic. You gain nothing from our marriage; our marriage was made with the sole purpose of hindering you. I can’t stand that! I- I-!” You are full-on sobbing at this point, becoming more flustered as you tried to explain.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Loki coos, cupping your face in his palms. He starts wiping away the tears from your eyes with his thumb. “Calm down and listen to me. While I still have no idea why you’re this obsessed over my happiness, and I’ve gotten the impression you aren’t going to tell me, you can’t work on that on your own. My happiness is also my responsibility; you don’t have to take everything on your shoulders. A wise person relies on others for help. Isn’t that what you told Sif?”

You exhale in an effort to calm yourself back down nodding silently. Loki lets go of his touch on your face.

“And you’re right about our marriage and what it’s supposed to be,” He admits, “but you didn’t turn out how you who you were expected to. You’re awfully more clever than my father had hoped; and definitely not as submissive and obedient.” He chuckles. “Besides, if you can solve the truth behind one of my carefully devised fabrications I think you can figure out ballroom dancing.”

“Math and logic are much easier than dancing,” You mutter, a small smile cracking onto your lips.

“My brother would disagree,” Loki quips with a grin. He stands up, extending out his hand to you. “Come now. If neither one of us has plans to sleep tonight we’d better at least put the hours to good use. I’ll be your practice partner/instructor till the morning rays shine through the windows. Sound good to you, Ms. Ally?”

You stare at his eyes then at his hand then back into his eyes before taking his hand. He immediately pulls you up, stabilizing you on your feet.

“Sounds good, Mr. Ally,” You accept gratefully.

“Fair warning though, I am much tougher than my mother,” Loki informs. “My teaching methods tend to be rather strict and incredibly thorough.”

You grin smugly, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good answer,” He returns the grinning smugness, kicking your heels out of the way, “Now let’s get down to business.”

“I’m seriously bad at this,” You warn sheepishly. “I brought Sif crashing to the ground with me earlier.”

Loki places your hands where they should be and straightens your posture, smiling amusingly at the thought, “I would have loved to see that. Not many people can bring Lady Sif down to her knees. But worry not. If you fall, I will catch you.” He chuckles teasingly. “And maintain my own balance.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” You quip as Loki leads you into the first steps. “That’s almost a pity though. Maybe I would like to be the cause of bringing both Lady Sif and the god of mischief down on their knees all in one day. My name would be notorious throughout the realm.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be giving you the pleasure of that,” Loki shakes his head lightly with a slight smile. “I’m rather confident in my dance skills.”

“We’ll see~” You reply flippantly. Your eyes matching his in pleasured amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the longest chapter of this story so far. It was tons of fun to write. ^^


	14. Best To Play The Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anniversary Ball is coming up and you need a dress.

“Very good,” Frigga smiles pleased as you finish the routine.

“Naturally,” Loki boasts unashamedly. “I spent countless hours drilling everything into her. She had no choice but to get good.”

You roll your eyes, letting go of Sif. “Why yes and thank you my most excellent and very humble tutor. It had absolutely nothing to do with _my_ countless hours of hard work.”

“Your words, not mine,” Loki smirks.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be, oh-so-ever-busy prince?” Sif retorts, positioning herself by your side, arms crossed.

Loki’s eyes narrow in annoyance, “As a matter of fact, I do. But even I can cut out a little time to evaluate my handiwork.”

“You’re not the only one who worked with her,” Sif growls. “You did some night tutoring, big whoop. Her majesty and I did most of the work.”

And that’s where you step in between, placing your hand on his forearm and meeting his eyes, “Loki, thank you for everything. It was honestly big help. If you have to go then you should. I don’t want to keep you. Besides, Sif and I have plans.”

“We do?” Sif asks confused.

Your gaze shifts to Sif with a slightly mischievous smile, dropping your hand, “Yes, we do. Speaking of which, you’ll probably want to go change. We’re heading into town.”

She stares at you skeptically, “O-okay...”

Both of them take their leave. Sif walking out while Loki simply dissipates into thin air.

“You handle them well,” Frigga breaks her silent observance. “It’s quite impressive.”

You blush slightly, “Thank you for your praise, Your Majesty.”

The queen smiles affectionately at you, making a warm feeling inside you bubble up, “I’ve wanted to thank you for a while now. Loki often lives in his father and brother’s shadow. I think he desperately needed someone who actually sees him too; someone in his corner beside myself. You have been that person.”

“I’m trying to be that person at the very least,” You deflect a bit, a happy sort of embarrassment staining your cheeks.

Frigga reaches out, softly brushing a lock of your hair behind your ear, “Well, I think you’re doing a wonderful job so far.”  
__

“Do we really?” Sif complains as you drag her unenthusiastically long by her hand.

“Yes, we do,” You reaffirm to her, laughing softly. “Not only do I need a gown for the ball but also I need a completely new wardrobe. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

“I still don’t see why I too have to pick out a dress. I have plenty at home appropriate enough for the ball.”

“Two reasons,” You inform her matter of factly. “First, for my pleasure. I've never gone clothes shopping with a friend before so please indulge me. And second, and more importantly, because I’m going to make a hundred percent sure that Thor is wowed away by you as his date.”

“Wait, no, Kara!” Sif protests with a rosy blush, but you’re already stepping into the boutique where tons of noble girls are standing about searching for their own dresses.

“With the ball in a couple of days looks like this place a hot spot,” You mutter before whispering into Sif’s ear. “Don’t worry. I’ve booked us the entire upper floor.”

She nods silently, following your lead towards the staircase. The women around you stare and whisper. Kara is a mystery to the nobles since she barely had a presence among them and never officially debuted into society and yet somehow managed to take on the title of princess. This sudden rise in ranks created a lot of bitter resentment directed at her; many of the nobility feeling their chances of marrying into the royal family unfairly snatched from them. Glares are mixed in with the stares.

You sigh internally as a woman either brave enough or stupid enough steps in front of your path. Just barely blocking you from ascending the stairs.

“I wondered who my father set aside the top floor for,” the woman speaks with a slimy, clearly fake, smile on her face. Her words have a poorly hidden bite to them, “Princess Kara, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Evangeline. Duchess.”

“Nice to meet you, Duchess,” You faux smile back though significantly more convincing than her. “Your Father owns this boutique? I’ll be sure to send my thanks for ducal household then.”

“How generous,” She muses dismissively. “You must be here to pick out dresses for the Anniversary ball.”

“Yes we are,” You answer simply, making a mental note to shop for the rest of your wardrobe elsewhere.

“I can’t wait to see what you pick out then,” Evangeline continues. “You can certainly afford the best of the best now.”

It’s a weak attempt to jab at the fact you only have money now because of your unequal marriage of benefits. Sif steps forward to ready to snap at her, but you raise a hand out stopping her. Evangeline’s veiled jealousy certainly isn’t worth the possibility of getting into trouble with a high-ranking noble family. Whatever you did would be reflected onto Loki; you had to conduct yourself properly. That being said, it doesn’t mean you can’t take a verbal jab back.

“Well, I’ve heard the dresses sold here are the best of the best, so I simply knew I had to come here in order find something my husband will be pleased with. He told me to spare no expense. Prince Loki really is kind and generous to me,” You reply, clasping your hands together and flashing a blushingly happy smile, portraying yourself as an innocent girl hopelessly in love with her husband who dotes affectionately on her.

“I won’t delay you any further then,” She sidesteps just barely out of your way. She’s still forcing a smile, but her eyes are now burning with hatred. “I hope to see again you in a couple of days.”

You take her hands in yours and smile wide, eyes sparkling at her, “It really was a pleasure to meet you, Duchess Evangeline! I’ll definitely see you again in a couple of days! I do so hope we can get along!” You wave goodbye, taking Sif’s hand once again, and head upstairs.

Best to play the idiot for now.

As the door closes behind you on the second floor, Sif stares at you looking seconds away from gagging, “That was the most disgusting behavior I’ve seen you display. Don’t ever act like that again in front of me. And the idea of Loki being an actual loving husband is just...”

You chuckle, “Sif, sometimes it’s in your best interests to appear naive. People will underestimate you and let down their guard. Besides, it would do me no good to stir up with trouble Evangeline. That being said,” You smirk, “I couldn’t let her off the hook that easily. Women like her are simpleminded. I knew acting that way would grind her gears.”

“Get that smirk off your face,” Sif rolls her eyes, shaking her head, “I’m starting to think you and Loki might be too much of a good match.”

“Aw, thank you!” You gush a gleeful gleam in your eyes. You are enjoying teasing her a bit.

“No. That’s what I mean. Stop it,” She wags her finger at you, chastising. You have no idea how much your expression was reminding her of Loki’s. And one Loki was more than enough for her.

“Fine,” You softly giggle shifting your gaze to the gowns on display around you. “We have an objective here anyway.”

Sif groans.

“Hush now,” You dismiss, walking towards one of the racks. “Now our dresses need to make a statement, especially to our dates. Thus we will be picking gowns that represent them. That means you’ll be wearing red and I’ll be wearing dark green.”

“Just pick one for me if you’re dead set on me getting a new dress,” Sif sighs uninterested.

“Planning on it. But you have to agree to actually wear it,” You reply, eyes skimming the room for red dresses.

“Fine,” She exhales giving up.

“And you have to agree to let me do your hair and makeup.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” She responds lazily as she plops down on a nearby sofa.

“Good,” You smile pleased, holding up a gown off the rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just finished rewatching Thor, and I really excited for what I have planned in the future for this story!!!


	15. A Powerful Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anniversary Ball is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter, I put pictures of the dresses that are similar to what I was picturing just for reference if you want them. But I also refrained from describing the dresses so you are all free to imagine them however you like.

“Sit still, I’m almost done,” You chastise with a chuckle.

Sif straightens her posture as you continue to do the finishing touches of her makeup, “I still don’t know why you think all this effort is necessary. Thor’s not going to look at me that way. I’m just a friend and that’s fine.”

You sigh, stopping and staring at her directly, “You’re not just a friend. You’re a friend who’s in love with him. And I know better than anyone that unrequited love does not feel ‘fine’. But you will remain just a friend with one-sided feelings if you never put forth any effort to be more than that. Sif, you are legitimately one of the, if not the, prettiest girls I know. You may not be a girly-girl, but that doesn’t mean you can’t use your femininity. If utilized correctly your beauty as a woman can be as powerful strength to you as your sword.” You smile softly as you’re reminded of Peggy Carter, “Thor’s dense and can’t read minds. If you want him to notice you as more than a friend then you’ll have to show him your not just another one of his warrior buddies.”

“You have a response for everything, don’t you?” Sif exhales in defeat.

“I will admit I have thought quite a bit about the matter of you and Thor,” You smile, lifting her chin and applying a nice crimson shade of lipstick to match her dress. “There, you’re perfect!” Pulling her up off the stool she had been sitting on, you position her in front of the full-length mirror; a grin spreads across your face from ear to ear, “How’s my handiwork?”

Sif’s eyes widen a little in surprise. Her mouth dropping ever so slightly in awe.

“See,” You rub it in. “Sif naturally is a beautifully gorgeous and strong woman, but Sif dolled up is a force to be reckoned with. All eyes will be on you tonight!” You smirk mischievously. “Especially Thor’s.”

“Speak for yourself,” She scoffs defectively though she’s smiling and her cheeks are aglow. “You're drop-dead gorgeous yourself. I think the attention will definitely be split.”

“Well,” You smile warmly, taking her hand. “Let’s both go down there and be forces to be reckoned with.”  
__

“Nervous?” Thor asks as he waits in the hall with his brother.

“Nervous?” Loki wonders confused. “Why would I be nervous?”

“Well, it’s your first time since your wedding that you’re seeing your wife all dressed up.”

“So? Why would that make me nervous?”

“Maybe nervous wasn’t the right word. Excited?” He suggests instead.

“Are you excited to Sif all dressed up?” Loki deflects back at him.

“Why of course,” Thor answers him honestly. “It’s rare enough to catch Sif in a combat skirt these days, much less a dress. I’m curious,” He grins happily.

“Well, to be fair, it’s not exactly easy to train as a warrior in a dress,” Loki reminds him.

“True. Very True,” Thor agrees, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, are you excited?” He pesters again against his brother’s hopes. “Even you have to admit, Kara’s a beautiful girl.”

“Hey,” the younger brother chastises.

Thor rolls his eyes, “I’m not interested in a woman who belongs to you. I’m just saying your wife's beauty isn’t to be ignored. Do you not think she’s beautiful?”

The question takes the second prince off guard. He hesitates to reply not wanting to answer. Luckily he doesn’t have to. Before he can open his mouth both you and Sif walk around the corner. Instantly Thor’s mouth drops; Loki elbows his brother snapping him out of the stupid expression, but both of their eyes remain on their prospective dates.

Loki watches as you giggle and whisper something into Sif’s ear as the two of you draw closer. Sif blushes but he doesn’t notice; he swallows, exhaling softly under his breath, unconsciously trying to slow his beating heart.

“Sif you look amazing!” Thor exclaims, snapping Loki out of his own trance. “I mean you always look amazing but right now you’re radiant!”

Glancing at his brother, Loki is baffled Thor can say such things outright. Is he not embarrassed?

“It’s all Kara’s handiwork. She chose the dress and did all my hair and makeup,” Sif deflects, adverting her eyes as her blush deepens.

“All I did was enhance a bit what she already possessed,” You turn the focus back around to her. “Like you said, Thor, Sif looks amazing all the time.”

“Stop it!” Sif hisses in rising embarrassment.

“Never,” You laugh, handing her over to Thor. “You two should get going now. Loki and I will enter after you.”

Thor nods. His whole face radiating with joy as he leads Sif into the ballroom.

“Shall we get going too then?” You turn to Loki who has still yet to say anything.

“The two you dressed in our colors?” His mouth spits out before his brain can fully catch up. “I heard purple and ivory were the 'in' colors right now.”

“Yes well, I thought it best,” You reply, taking his arm. “After all, this is a public event. Wearing your colors represents our loyalty and support, does it not? It’s a good statement to make.”

“You really are a clever girl,” Loki grins pleased with your thought process.

“My first compliment of the night is about my brain and not my appearance,” You absently remark aloud.

Once again Loki hesitates. Are you wanting him to compliment how you looked like Thor did to Sif? He purses his lips uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry,” You dismiss the matter quickly as you turn towards the ballroom entrance, “I’m not expecting anything from you.”  
__

“Everyone’s staring,” Thor grins, nodding slightly towards the crowd as the music starts for the first dance.

“I’m pretty sure half of those stares are bitter glares of jealousy from your many female admirers,” Sif retorts.

“Hey, believe it or not, the other half of them are men eyeing you,” Thor tells her as they settle into the first steps completely in sync. He jests with her, “Should I be jealous?”

“Jealous?” Sif scoffs. “Of what? Once the spell of Kara’s handiwork wears off they’ll all go back to viewing me as a brutish woman rather than a gorgeous lady.”

“To be fair, you’ve beaten up half of the guys in attendance during training,” He chuckles. “But what I said earlier is true. You always look amazing, or at least I think so. Especially since Loki cut your hair all those years ago. Your black hair sets you apart in a sea of Asgardian blondes. It suits you, even if you’re still pissed at my brother for doing it.”

“I don’t know if I should be happy over the compliment or pissed at you for bringing up that memory,” Sif says as Thor twirls her around and pulls her back to him.

“I’d prefer if you decided to go with the happy option,” Thor laughs with his usual stupidly handsome smile.

“It is a special occasion,” Sif remarks as she sidesteps with him, “I guess I can let it go for now.”

The song comes to an end and the dance partners either bow or curtsy to each other.

“Drinks and some fresh air before the next dance and we’re required to mingle?” He suggests, extending out his arm to her again.

“Please,” Sif agrees without hesitation, accepting his lead.

The two of them head towards the refreshment tables set up along the edges of the ballroom.

“I noticed you’re wearing my colors this time around,” Thor carries the conversation as they walk. “Was that intentional?”

“On Kara’s part,” She admits. “She thought it best to showcase to the public to whom our loyalties lie in regards to who we think should ascend the throne. So red for me, dark green for her. Her brain is almost as scheming as your brother’s.”

“And you support me?” Thor asks in a tone that takes her a bit by surprise. Almost as if he's the one surprised. “You think I’d make a worthy king?”

“Of course,” Sif answers honestly, staring directly up at him. “Why would you think I wouldn’t? Have I done something to make you doubt me?”

“No, of course not,” He reassures her quickly. “It’s just sometimes I question whether I am myself. Loki is smarter than me; I know that. He’d make a great king, I truly believe it. It's just... I want Father to choose me. I know I could protect our people well, but something Kara’s said to me has been sticking with me recently.”

“What did she say?” Sif questions skeptically. If Kara is secretly contriving to make Thor give up on the throne then she’d have to reevaluate her servitude to the princess.

“She told me that whoever ascends the throne needs to be able to do to work like managing funds and dealing with paperwork; things I’m admittedly not really good at nor enjoy. But if I can’t do that, then she said I need to be able to pick people who can support me in my areas of weakness. And that, that’s what Father was trying to teach me when he left the finances up to us,” Thor answers, making Sif immediately regret doubting her mistress. It's sound advice.

“I pushed the responsibility onto her without a second thought,” He continues. “I don’t think I’m currently worthy.”

“But you can be,” Sif insists earnestly. “I know you have the potential to be a great king. You’re open and honest with people and amazingly considerate to them regardless of who they are. Talent isn’t everything though you have plenty of that in other areas. Like she said, if you are unable to do it yourself you just need to make sure you surround yourself with people who can. You have the people skills Loki lacks; you can find the right people to help you. I’ll help you.” She pauses. “Though I might not be the right person to help you manage finances.”

Thor pauses, looking at Sif like he never has before. His usual smile returns to his face, “You’re right, Sif. Thank you. I know I can always count on you.”

They reach the table, and Thor picks up cups for the both of them handing the drink to her. The two exchange soft, slightly blushing smiles in silence for a brief moment before their alone time is interrupted.

“Sif all dolled up,” Volstagg exclaims in amazement as the Warriors Three stroll up behind them. “Now I’ve seen everything!”

“She’s certainly earning her title of _Lady_ Sif this time around,” Fandral adds, looking her up and down.

Sif rolls her eyes groaning, “Shut up.”

“Do we also get the honor of a dance?” Hogun inquires with a smile.

“That’s up to her,” Thor responds, giving her an amused glance as he sips from his cup.

“Just this once,” Sif concedes. “And only because I’m in surprisingly a good mood. Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral in that order, got it?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Volstagg chuckles.


	16. A Little Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki make your entrance.

“Presenting Prince Loki and Princess Kara!” the herald announces your presence upon entering. 

All eyes are on you. Your own eyes dart around the room as your anxiety out of nowhere comes crashing down on you. You thought you were ready for this; apparently not. Your palms become sweaty as the sea of unfamiliar faces stares up at you expectingly. 

“Remember,” Loki whispers barely moving his lips as he descends the staircase with you, “as my wife all these people are beneath you. They should fear you not the other way around.”

You just barely restrain a giggle, “From the top, less sinister sounding this time, please.” You whisper back, cracking a smile. To your surprise, his words are enough to instantly melt your anxiety. Your racing heartbeat steadily slows.

“Just focus on me and follow my lead,” He says, taking you by the hand and wrapping one of his arms around your waist as the first song begins.

You swallow and nod silently keeping your gaze over his shoulder as he takes the lead in the dance.

“Relax your shoulders,” Loki continues to instruct under his breath. “You’ve got this. I know you do.”

“Yes,” You agree siphoning confidence from him. As you dance, a brief glimpse of Thor and Sif crosses your eyes. “How do you think they’re doing? Your brother and Lady Sif?”

“Unlike you, this isn’t their first ball, I’m sure they’re fine,” He responds uninterested in your topic of choice. 

“Do you think there’s potential for them?” You ask continuing with it anyway. You are curious about his thoughts on the matter.

“What? As like a couple?” He asks back a bit confused.

“Yes.”

He ponders it seriously for a moment before finally answering, “It would be a union of great benefit to Thor. Her family holds great political power and wealth. And she, by her own means, is on her way to being one of Asgard's most skilled warriors. As an added bonus, Father likes her.” He purses his lips. “But I suppose you're not just asking about that. You want to know if they’d make a good couple in the more romantic, love-sense. You’re trying to help set them up.

You nod in confirmation before Loki twirls you around and pulls you back to him.

“Well, it’s evident Sif has romantic feelings for Thor to everyone but him,” Loki remarks. “There’s probably no one more loyal to him in all the nine realms. Thor is the wild card here. He cares for her but he cares for a lot of people. Currently, there’s no more evidence to dictates whether she’s more special to him than any of the other close friends by his side.” Loki watches through your eyes your mind whirling and processing his input. You don't appear particularly pleased. He sighs, sidestepping with you, “That being said it is not beyond the realm of possibility for Thor to one day reciprocate Lady Sif’s feelings. She’s exactly his type; he just views her differently then other females because of their mutual relationship of respect as warriors. And it makes him a little blind to that fact. They do have the potential to fall in love, I believe.”

You smile though it comes out a little more bittersweetly than Loki expected. Something has been on your mind for a while, and now is probably a better time than any to inform him. The next words pouring out of your mouth feel sour, “You do too, Loki. I want you to know that. And if you ever find someone you do actually love, you don’t have to worry about me getting in the way.”

“What-?” He starts to question perplexed. For some reason, he didn’t like where this is heading.

“I will quietly divorce you when that time comes, I promise,” I swear truthfully, cutting him off. “Though, if it’s not too awkward for you I’d like to stay by your side as an ally even after that. Maybe you could employ me to help with the paperwork or something.” You curtesy as the dance comes to an end.

“Wait a minute-,” Loki starts to object but is once again interrupted by someone bumping into him, tripping over their feet. Reflexively, he catches her in his arms before she’s able to crash to the ground.”

“Oh, I am sorry! I- You’re Majesty!” she starts apologizing before realizing who caught her. The girl’s eyes widen in unmasked joy, making no attempt to stand up on her own two feet.

Your eyes flicker with instant recognition. Duchess Evangeline. This wasn’t an accident at all. You had to give her props, her acting skills improved a bit in a short couple of days but yours were still better.

“Oh my gosh, is that you Evangeline?” You ask, voice oozing with innocence as you pull her out of Loki’s arms under the guise of helping her on her feet. You take her hands in yours and pull her closer to you. Your eyes light up and your lips don a matching smile, “It must have been fate that allowed us to meet again! How are you? Oh, how dearly I was hoping to cross paths with you at least once more!”

If Loki has a reaction to your sudden change in personality and behavior he didn’t show it. Merely appearing to observe the situation unfold before him. Evangeline, on the other hand, flashes a faux smile poorly disguising the bitter resentment in her eyes. You don’t think she particularly liked you snatching her out of Loki’s arms. Good.

“Yes, likewise,” She lies. A smirk creeps onto her lips as she can no longer help herself. She looks you over becoming smug. One glance at her dress, and it’s clear she thinks she wears it better. “Oh my, it must also be fate we picked out the same dress for such an occasion!”

Of course it isn’t a coincidence. Her father owns the boutique they shopped at after all. It would’ve been easy for her to learn what dress you bought. You almost couldn’t wrap your mind how simpleminded her big scheme to seduce Loki away from you turned out to be. Honestly, you were expecting more.

The dress is the same just in a soft lavender color. A color that was “in” right now, signifying she is on top of the fashion trends while you are not. And again, she also believes she's wearing the gown better, hoping that once Loki saw how you paled in comparison he’d switch over to her. After all, not only did she look better but she also possessed more money and prestige backing her than you could ever hope to obtain. To her, the choice for Loki between the two of you was obvious. Plus, it is so embarrassing to see the princess wearing the same dress as some below her status. Her plan is not only to snatch Loki away from you, but also to shame you in front of the entire nobility. Good lord, this girl is more naive than you portrayed yourself to be. Even if Loki didn’t favor you, there’s no way a girl like her would catch his attention. She couldn't play his games.

You purse your lips and take a sharp breath though. The wearing of the same dress is a bit of an inconvenience. That part of her plan is more solid than the rest. Beyond what the nobles thought, it irks you that you’re wearing the same thing as someone like her.

Finished with you, Evangeline turns her attention back to Loki. He is the prize, you are just the obstacle. She smiles bashfully at him, “Thank you for saving me from the floor. If Your Majesty would be so willing, I’d be honored to have you as my partner for the next dance.”

You just got done telling Loki you'd quietly divorce him if he found someone he loved, and now you already have a person who’s become an exception to that rule. 

Looking over her shoulder, Loki notices your expression darken a bit as the slightest smirk creeps onto your lips. What are you about to do?

Tears suddenly drip from your now watery eyes as your expression turns pathetic. You rush to Loki’s side, placing a quivering hand on his forearm. “I’m so sorry, darling! I didn’t know! It was naive of me to think dates would be our only dance partners. I shouldn't have made you promise to dance every one with me just because I was so eager to try them all with you.” The pitiful tears continue to drip from your eyes as you stare up at him. "I-if you want to want to dance with Duchess Evangeline, it’s okay to break our promise.”

Only Loki’s eyes betray him, flickering with excited mischief, as he watches your performance. Not that the casual observer would pick up on it. What a little minx you turned out to be? He can’t say he didn’t like it. The ball is now in his court. Would he play along?

“Darling,” Loki coos, gently wiping your tears with his finger. “It would pain me greatly to break a promise to you, you know that.” He glances over at Evangeline with an apologetic expression. “I am so sorry, Duchess, but I'm afraid I must decline your invitation.” He lifts your hand to his lips, softly kissing your knuckles. “This is a very special occasion for my wife. She’s debuting at this ball, after all. I can’t leave her side.”

“O-okay,” Evangeline can all but stutter in disbelief. What is going on? How could the ice-hearted prince be so enamored with someone like Kara? It didn’t make sense. She could give him so much more than her.

“Oh, and darling,” Loki turns his eyes back to you. “That dress, though beautiful because it’s on you, I think just fell out of style. Why don’t I update it a bit?” 

With a slight flick of his wrist your gown suddenly transforms into a longer and more regal one with an added touch of a golden ring possessing a glistening emerald on your ring finger and a matching golden band on his. Your eyes widen in shock, eyes snapping up to him to check if he was really serious. The ring on your finger was Loki’s insignia, claiming you as his for all the realm to see. He hadn’t even given this to Kara on their wedding night.

“Come now, darling,” Loki beckons you gently, wrapping his arm around your waist, leading you away from the Duchess, “the next song is about to begin. We don’t want to miss it.”

“Loki, I-“ You stammer.

He cuts you off, whispering in your ear. “For the record, the first dress looked better on you anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is again a dress similar to what I pictured for Kara's second gown gifted to her by Loki. Again, feel free to completely disregard my mental image of the gown for your own!


	17. Chaos Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening’s festivities shift into the feast.

For what was supposed to be a feast, there was a whole lot of talking and not little to no eating. Apparently, it’s tradition for the heads of high-ranking noble families to give toasts to the Allfather and his Queen before the actual banquet part started. And good lord, there are a lot of high-ranking nobility in attendance tonight. Also, you couldn't for the life of you understand why the food was already served, getting cold and teasing your empty stomachs.

As one duchess finishes and takes her seat again, the fifth duke tonight stands to give his platitudes. Everyone at your table which consists of the younger generation of noblemen and women shares the collective sentiment of exasperation. Apparently not many traditionalists amongst them. 

You found yourself seated between Loki and Fandral with the oh-so-great pleasure of being set directly across from Evangeline, who has been glaring daggers at you since she took her seat. Every so often you would flash innocent smiles and waves just to piss her off some more. Volstagg sits on her left across from Fandral and some other noble lady took the seat on her right, who irritatingly kept flashing flirty gazes across the table at Loki. Needless to say, you aren’t exactly thrilled with this current situation.

“I hear there’s a festival going on somewhere in this realm,” You lean over and whisper into Loki’s ear.

“Milady, are you implying we ditch the Anniversary Ball feast?” He whispers back in mock offense of the idea. He’s no more thrilled to be here than you are.

“I just might be,” You chuckle.

“You know a prince and a princess can just simply slip away from a scene like this.”

“Then we create a diversion so no one notices.”

Loki raises an amused eyebrow, “What did you have in mind?”

You grin mischievously, drawing close enough to his ear so that it’s certain only he can hear you whisper your idea, “...so how pissed to do think your Father will be if we do this?”

“Oh, extremely. We’ll be in so much trouble,” He answers. “We may even occur the wrath of Mother.”

“So it’s a no-go?” You inquire already knowing his answer from the glint in his eyes and grin on his lips.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Sit back and watch then,” You reply confidently; already in the perfect position to start phase one of your master plan.

Ever so discreetly you pick up your spoon and scoop some of the food off your plate. Positioning it just so, you fling the contents across the table at Volstagg before quickly stashing the culprit spoon under the table. He looks immediately over in your direction as the splotch of food drips down his suit. You innocently nod in the direction of Fandral, pinning the action on him.

“So that’s how it’s going to be, pretty boy,” Volstagg roars, grabbing with his bare hands and launching food back at Fandral’s head.

The expression on Fandral's face transforms from completely baffled to thoroughly enraged in a matter of seconds, “What in the nine realms are doing, meathead?!” 

“Paying back what was due” Volstagg grunts, pleased with his work.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Fandral snaps, picking his own food and throwing it back.

What happens next, you couldn’t have even planned better yourself. The food misses Volstagg and instead ends up splattering across Evangeline’s dress causing the Duchess, who has been on the edge of her breaking point, to completely snap.

“You animal!” She stands up and shouts, proceeding to chuck food back at him. 

The three create a ripple effect across the table as people are caught in their crossfire. You and Loki duck quickly under the table to avoid the food war now raging on. The toast from the duke suddenly stops as everyone in the room suddenly turns to see the unfolding commotion. You grin just barely suppressing yourself from laughing, “Your turn~”

“Impressive,” He grins back with a slight chuckle, "but watch the god of mischief do his work.”

You both peek your heads slightly above the table. Your plan is twofold. First, you had to create a diversion that would rile up the young nobles at your table. Food and easily fooled friends of Thor were what was available to you so a food fight was scheme one. Second, Loki has to create a larger one that even the older dignified nobles will be in a panic over, leading into scheme two:

Flashes of green spark from his fingertips as he focuses on diverting his magic to different parts of the room. The snakes came first, pouring out of people’s goblets causing instant shrieks. Next, a stampede of animals bursts through the doors as Loki creates a large-scale illusion. Wolves ravage the tabletops, loins stalk the exits, leopards chase people, bears start gobbling up the food, tigers teasingly paw at some nobles backed up into a corner, and so on. Chaos reigns as the entire nobility either run around in terror or is hellbent on destroying each other with food.

Scheme two, unleash a zoo of predators, complete. The two of you slip away completely unnoticed.  
__

“Oh my gosh!” You exclaim, laughing uncontrollably as the two of you run down the halls towards the palace entrance to finish your escape. “That was amazing!”

“Did you some of the looks on their faces?” Loki giggles, flinging open the door and the of you make it outside. “They were hilarious!”

“My favorite is still Evangeline’s when she snapped,” You laugh face aglow and smiling. 

Loki suddenly grabs your hand and leads you away from the entrance of the palace gate, the direction you had been heading, “We can’t let the guards catch us now. Come this way.” He leads to an unguarded section of the gate, pushing aside branches from a bush with his free hand, revealing a large hole in the gate. “This is how I slip out of the palace unnoticed.” He says quickly ducking and pulling you through with him.

The two of you head into town, eventually exiting the palace grounds and finding the cobblestone path that leads to the town square. Somewhere along the way Loki's hand naturally drifts away from yours. Folky music can be heard as the two of you draw closer.

“Wow,” You murmur in awe taking in the sight of the decorated city at night.

Loki glances over at you as you stare mesmerized by the warm glowing of the festival lights and the bustling merriment of the townsfolk celebrating with one another, dancing and laughing. His breath sharpens slightly, his heart skipping a beat. At this moment, you are more radiant in his eyes than ever before.

He snaps himself out of it before you can notice him staring. He flicks his wrist changing both of your outfits so that you’ll fit more in with the common folk, adding a black cloak over himself to hide his face. It would be an uproar if people found out he was here. He clears his throat, “Shall we go get something to eat first before we partake in the rest of the evening's festivities?”

“Yes please!” You answer immediately, finally looking back at him. “I’m starving.”

Loki chuckles, taking your hand once more and leading you through the crowd. “Right outside of the city square there should be a couple of lanes riddled with food stalls selling specialty items.”

“Sounds good,” You smile, staring at his back as he walks in front of you. Your smile fades a bit; it can’t be helped at the moment since the crowd is so jammed packed but you want to walk by his side not behind it. As soon as the crowd thins out a bit, reaching the outskirts of the city center, you quicken your pace putting yourself next to him.

“Eager to eat?” Loki inquires upon your sudden change of pace.

“Uh, y-yeah,” You chuckle awkwardly, adverting your eyes slightly as your cheeks become rosy.


	18. To Be Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki enjoy the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted pictures of rings similar to how I imagined them at the end of this chapter. Again, feel free to imagine them however you'd like. ^^

“Here you go,” Loki returns from paying for the food, handing yours to you before proceeding to sit down next to you on the alley bench. “Not sure what you’d like so I sampled your plate with a little bit of everything.”

“Thanks,” You smile appreciatively, eyes combing over the plate he brought you. Certain things you recognized like sandwiches, meat, and some pastries. Others were delicacies native to Asgard. Regardless, everything looked delicious and you’re eager to try everything.

The two of you eat in silence for a bit, both too focused on satiating your empty stomachs.

“Do you think they’re looking for us yet?” You ask breaking the silence once your plate is completely clean. You lean back on your arms, relaxing.

“It’s likely,” Loki remarks, wiping his hands. “Mother will for sure recognize my magic as what created and set loose the animals, and we both ran casting us in even more suspicion,” He chuckles lightly cracking a slight smile.

“Guess we’ll have to extra careful avoiding any guards on the hunt then,” You giggle softly.

“Am I influencing you or were you always this mischievous?” He inquires, taking your plate for you.

“You might have unlocked; this side of me wasn’t really permissible in my previous residence. But I think it was always there underneath,” You answer honestly, reflecting on your past life.

It seems so foolish now, but you wasted so much of your past life working because you thought it was the right thing to do; it’s how you were raised you guess. Hard work is the key to a successful, fulfilling life your mother had constantly reminded you. And sure, hard work is important but that alone never actually made you feel very successful or fulfilled. All work and no play lead you to become estranged from your family and severely limited your social life. Sif is literally your first friend in years. Obsessing over your work, constantly worrying it wasn’t good enough and that everything your hard work had built up would come crashing down at any second lead you to developing an anxiety disorder. Honestly, looking back on your previous life it was miserable.

But coming to Asgard, being with Loki, you realize you were immediately and unconsciously more comfortable in your own- or Kara's- skin because you already knew his character. He is playful, sassy, and mischievous, meaning you felt free to be so as well. Loki truly did draw out another side of you that you had suppressed for so long in your previous life, and for the first time, you actually liked who you were.

“Thank you,” You murmur aloud from your thoughts.

“For what?” He asks, staring at you a bit confused.

“For being you and that person allowing me to be me,” You tell him softly smiling though your mind is still in the distance processing your thoughts.

Loki purses his lips. No one had ever thanked him for being himself before. In fact, they usually wished he was slightly different or someone else entirely. But staring at you, he could tell you meant it. Regardless of whatever was going on inside your head, you genuinely liked him just the way he was. He didn’t need to change or improve. He didn’t need to earn favor in your sight. He already had it. With you, it was alright to just be himself.  
__

You and Loki start to head back towards the town square when something in an antique shop display window catches your eye. “Wait right here,” You tell him, quickly turning to run in. Reaching the door you suddenly remember something and freeze. You turn back to him, a nervous chuckle of embarrassment staining the rest of your expression as you clap your hands together and bow your head.

“It wouldn’t be too much trouble for you to summon my coin purse here, would it?” You beg, sheepishly glancing up at him. “I didn’t have on my person when we left.”

“If you want to buy something, I’ll give you the money,” Loki sighs, offering an alternative.

“No!” You shout anxiously. “Y-you can’t! It defeats the purpose. I have to buy it with my own money or else it doesn’t count.”

“What are you talking about?” He questions puzzled over you being so stubbornly adamant about this.

“Just trust me,” You plea with your tone and your eyes. “Please.”

“Fine,” He exhales, “but you owe me. Do you know how much magic this will drain from me snatching things from such a distance?”

“A lot?” You guess hesitantly.

“It was rhetorical,” He rolls his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh and closing them so he can focus on the specific item.

“Thank you,” You whisper softly so as not to disturb his concentration.

It takes a minute but eventually, the purse appears in his hands. He shutters a bit like the wind's been knocked out of his chest and he’s trying to regain his breath.

“Here,” He groans, tossing it over to you.

“Thank you so much!” You beam quickly going inside. He’ll be fine.

Loki leans back against the brick walk of the building opposite of the antique store, stabilizing himself. He felt weak. Between the large-scale illusion at the feast and the teleportation of such a faraway item through space, his magic reserves are drained. You better be good with carrying both the purse and whatever it is you were buying around because he sure wasn’t teleporting them back. He groans crossing his arms and tilting his head back slightly, closing his eyes to rest for a moment.

“I’m back!” You immediately interrupt it.

“That was a lot of effort on my part for something that took you less than two minutes,” Loki grumbles reopening his eye to flash a weak gaze of annoyance.

“Sorry,” You apologize feeling a tad bit guilty, but only a tad, “I knew exactly what I was getting though, so I just grabbed it and purchased it. I can go back in and aimlessly look around if you want.” You tease, pointing back behind you.

His annoyed expression just deepens; verbal communication would be too much effort in this banter.

“Here,” You extend your arm out to him a small box in your palm.

“I’m not carrying it,” He rejects eyes flickering from the box to you.

“Not that. It’s for you,” You tell him.

“For me?” He questions skeptically accepting it. Opening the box, he finds a ring with a band consisting of two intertwining serpents and tiny emeralds for eyes.

“You gave me your insignia so it’s only fair I give you mine. Well, I decided it was mine four minutes ago, but since I didn’t have one before this I think that’s official enough ordination,” You say, anxiety slowly rising in your tone as your words come out more rushed the longer you speak. You are half expecting him to reject it and the thought scared you, “You don’t have to accept it if you don’t like it. It’s fine. I can just return it or keep it for my nonexistent prosperity. I just thought you might like it since it matches yours and your whole aesthetic. But I-”

“I like it,” He instantly shuts down your all worries. He slips off the golden band he had been wearing and replaces it with the one you bought. The next words coming out of his mouth feel awkward but he felt compelled to say them anyway, “Thank you.”

Your heart flutters as he cracks a slight smile glancing up from it to you.  
__

“How do you still have the energy to dance?” Loki asks bewildered. “You’ve literally danced all evening.”

“Hush and enjoy the moment,” You giggle, twirling away from him. Dancing in the middle of townsfolk while upbeat music plays was much less formal and much more fun than ballroom dancing to classical compositions with the nobles. You twirl back into his hold as the woman on stage finishes singing her song.

“Alright, let’s keep this party going! Who’s the next brave lad or lass willing to come up on stage to give us our next song?” calls out the woman opening up her position to the crowd.

You look at Loki with a wild glint in your eyes as you continue to ride the giddy high of this night, “I’m going to do it!”

“Don’t you dare,” His eyes widen.

“I’m gonna,” You repeat with a nod pulling away from him and walking towards the stage.

Loki reaches out in an attempt to draw you back to him but you just barely slip out of reach of his fingertips, leaving his hand afloat in the air with nothing to grasp onto, “Oh stars.” He murmurs as he watches from his same spot in the crowd you stepping up onto the platform. With a sharp breath, he purses his lips in nervous hesitation.

Kara is weak in every imaginable way. The only thing of quality she possessed was her looks... or so people thought- you included until you stumbled across something else the girl was secretly good at. The girl could sing, and even if you were close to tone-deaf in your past life you now possessed her voice. Tonight, you were going to sing out in the open for the both of you.

Unfortunately, you didn’t know any Asgardian songs well enough yourself, and most songs memorized from your past life would raise questions if you sang them instead. Fortunately, there was one song that came to mind that wouldn’t raise suspicion. Thank you Disney’s _Brave_.

“When the cold wind is a-calling~” You start, a smile spreading across your face as your voice rings out over the crowd.

Eventually the musicians on stage pick up on the melody and start accompanying, leading the townsfolk to begin dancing again as you continue.

“I will ride, I will fly! Chase the wind and touch the sky~!”

Loki watches in awe. How is it that just when he thought he was getting a handle on who you were you always pop up a new aspect of yourself? Your voice is heavenly and mesmerizing luring everyone who hears into a joyful trance. Without even realizing it, he had walked closer to the stage, eyes locked on you as if being drawn in by your siren call. The spell only breaking once you finish.

You glance down locking eyes with him, smiling breathlessly from ear to ear as the crowd cheers. The female singer thanks you for your performance before turning once to the mass and beckoning for the next person to follow in your footsteps.

You rush down to where Loki’s standing completely giddy, “What did you think?”

“I didn’t know you could sing,” He remarks baffled.

“It’s a recent talent I discovered myself,” You giggle. Over Loki’s shoulder a uniformed figure moves, “Ut oh, looks like my performance caught the attention of a palace guard. We’re going to have to make a run for it!”

“Let’s not doddle then,” Loki smiles as he takes your hand and ducks through the masses.

Just as he’s about to exit the crowd, Loki feels your grip on his hand suddenly be yanked away. He instantly whips around but you’ve already vanished into thin. His eyes scan desperately for you amongst the crowd but you’re nowhere to be seen. His heart begins violently racing in panic; you hadn’t simply lost grip of his hand. Someone stole you from his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:  
> Fowlis, Julie. "Touch The Sky." Brave. Disney Enterprises, 2012, track 1. Spotify, https://open.spotify.com/track/5yyqx4brn6Bm9U1Rj9ENnz?si=TNhuje2jQKS2gH3wbb1-dg.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Much of this chapter was not planned going into it. The rings were a last-minute addition in the last chapter, and my only plans going into this chapter were only them enjoying the festival and the little incident at the end. This chapter was literally written on the go and I really love how it turned out! ^^ I'll stop gushing over my own work now, lol. ><


	19. Rot In Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re yanked away from Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence is depicted in this chapter. Nothing in overly gory detail, I promise! (Also mild cursing)

Your scream gets muffled by the burly hand gripping tightly over your mouth. You reach your hand out desperately trying to latch onto Loki's sleeve but you’re too late. His silhouette fades as you get dragged back into the recesses of the crowd. Your kidnapper escorts you in the opposite direction with something sharp pressed against your back, threatening any possible resistance. He leads you into a dark alleyway where a lone woman stands crossed armed and waiting. You instantly figure out what’s going on.

“How have you’ve been, _princess_?” the woman yanks you by the hair as the man shoves you to your knees on the cobblestone pavement.

“I would say it’s a pleasure to see the two of you again but it really isn’t, Mother, Father,” You glare up at them. “I thought you two would’ve thought twice about laying a hand on me after what happened to Erik.”

“You ungrateful b*tch!” Kara’s mother screeches, slapping you across the face. “You ruined everything! You’re only where you are because of us! And what did you do?! You backstabbed us the first chance you got, you disloyal brat!”

Kara’s father presses the bottle shard he had against your back earlier against your cheek, drawing blood and slowly slicing across your face. “If we don’t get any benefits neither do you. Hope you said your last goodbyes to that prince of yours,” He gruffly mocks.

“If you kill me, Loki _will_ figure it out, and the two of you will be executed for the murder of a member of the royal family,” You tell them unfazed by the threat though you wince in pain as he digs the glass deeper into the cut.

“You stole everything from us! We have nothing else to lose,” He bellows. “At the very least we can steal everything away from you too.”

“Rot in Hel!” You seethe through gritted teeth.

“After you, sweetheart,” her mother coos in mockery, twisting your hair harder as she tightens her grip to keep you locked in place.

Kara’s father pulls the glass shard out of your cheek stabbing you without hesitation in the abdomen. Blood trickles then spews out as he screws the shard deeper in.

“Aa-ah!” You cry at the agonizing pain; he relentlessly continues to twist and push, deeply embedding it. "Ngh!!! AAHHHH!"

He proceeds to kick you in the stomach just barely missing your ribs, leaving the shard lodged in the puncture. His eyes light up with sadistic rage as he pulls you out of her mother’s tight grasp, ripping hairs and flinging you with as much force as he can muster against the alley wall.

Another loud, painful cry escapes your lips as you make contact with the brick. You can feel them watching gleefully as you writhe on the ground before staggering to pick yourself up, head throbbing excruciatingly.

“Stay down!” Mother shout, kicking you in the chin even though seconds later she's lifting your head again for round two.

“Kara, you’ve got to stop letting me find you like this,” a voice suddenly calls out making light of the situation he's walking into. “Parents this time? Please tell me you don’t have any extended family.”

“You’re late,” You growl, glaring up at him even though your anger isn't truly directed at him. Blood drips down over your left eye blurring your vision.

Loki purses his lips upon finally stepping close enough to get a good look at you. Enraged eyes flicker to Kara’s father. All of a sudden the air in the alley felt significantly icier.

Reacting on instinct as a shiver of fear runs up his spine, Kara’s father picks you up by the neck wrapping his knuckles tightly as he positions you in front of him like a shield, “Do what you want to the woman,” He sells out his wife, “but if you take a single step closer to me I swear I will kill her without hesitation!”

“How dare you!” Kara’s mother turns on him. “I gave up everything for you, you ungrateful bast*rd!” Familiar speech rolls off her tongue.

“You’re clearly delusional and/or very stupid if you think you’ve got any say in this situation,” Loki tells him as the shimmering light of his silhouette fades.

Suddenly the fingers around your neck release and you gasp for breath as a deep cry of pain rings out just behind you. Kara’s father crumples to the floor clutching his now bleeding lower left backside and wailing pathetically.

“You lost the second I stepped onto the playing field,” He informs him flatly though there's a frigid bite to his tone. His eyes glow with burning rage as he towers over the grown man's body holding the bloody knife he shanked him with, flipping it methodically in his hand.

Kara’s mother screams in terror immediately turning to run out the alleyway. You watch as Loki’s arm draws back aiming the knife dead center at her heart. Your eyes widen horrified and you instinctively throw yourself on his arm forcing him to stop.

“What are you doing?!” He hisses as the cowardly woman vanishes from view. His rage pours out onto you with its intended target now missing, “Why did you stop me after everything they’ve done to you?! Why do want to let them go?!” He snaps angrily.

Your eyes communicate before your mouth can find the words. Loki recognizes the look instantly. Many people have stared at him with that same expression. Fear. You were staring at him petrified. Unlike everyone else though, you weren’t scared _of_ him but _for_ him. What in the nine realms had you so spooked? It’s not like he was the one almost killed. Your parents were no real threat to him.

“Why?” He asks again voice cracking. He needed desperately to understand.

“I could care less if these two dropped dead now but it can’t be by your hands,” You answer, your voice shaky as your mind is finally able to catch up with your body and emotions. You plea with him with every ounce of your being, “Don’t bloody your hands over this. They’re not worth it. Please, I’m begging you. Like with Erik let’s hand them over to the authorities; guards should be nearby looking for us anyways. Let them be brought to justice the right way. Please.”

Tears mix in with the blood staining your face. If Loki’s path towards villainy gets triggered by revenge on these wretches you would never forgive yourself. It was something you had to avoid at all costs even if it meant letting them run free while you held him in place until he cooled down.

Loki drops the knife letting it clatter to the pavement in defeat. He pulls you into his chest so he no longer has to witness the tortured expression on your face. He couldn’t bear it. “Fine...” He promises reluctantly, swallowing his anger.  
__

“I handed both of them over to the guards as promised,” Loki returns to the alley where he left you while he went to go track down Kara’s mother and a couple of palace guards. He carries a tan parcel in his right hand, “I also paid the guards off so they won’t report finding the two of us to my parents.” He takes off his cloak and wraps it loosely around your shoulders. “There’s a nearby inn. We’ll rent a room for the night and patch you up. Oh, and I bought you a change of clothes from a peddler on the streets,” He says holding up the parcel, “since all the shops are closed at this hour. They’re nothing spectacular, but it’ll be better than sleeping in what you’re in.”

You nod silently, reaching out and gripping tightly on his sleeve. He stares briefly at your hand before taking it instead and intertwining your fingers with his, locking his grip on you more securely than before. The same mistake would not happen twice in one night. Making sure you are positioned by his side this time, he exits the alley and leads you back onto the main street. The two of you walk in silence the entire way to the inn. Just before entering, you use your free hand to flip up the hood of the cloak hiding your battered appearance.

You glance up at Loki who’s transformed his face to disguise his identity. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead alerting you to the fact he’s struggling to maintain control of his magic. Loki had used so much of it on a large scale today and he was utterly drained at this point. He did, however, manage to keep up the facade long enough for the two of you to reach the privacy of your room.

“You need to rest,” You tell him earnestly as soon as the door shuts behind you.

“Not until I’ve taken a closer look at your wounds,” He objects as his face returns to normal. “There will be no debating this. I listened to you tonight about handling your parents now you listen to me about this. Sit on the bed while I go fetch the first aid kit that should be in the bathroom.” He says immediately heading into there.

This time it’s your turn to give in. And honestly, you are in no condition to put up a fight. Every step of the way here had been painful; even you can’t deny you are in need of medical attention. So you sit down on the bed per instruction.

Loki comes back out with a wet cloth and the medical kit, setting it down on the nightstand at the bedside as he places the wet cloth on your head.

“Hold it here until the bleeding fully stops,” He orders, lifting your arm and replacing his hand with yours so he had both of his to work with. “You haven’t passed out which is a good sign. Slight bruising on your chin and your hair’s a bloody mess, but once we get the bleeding under control your head should be fine.” Taking ointment out of the first aid kit, he applies some to your cheek. “This will help prevent scarring.” He chuckles softly in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. “Don’t worry. You’ll still have your pretty face.”

He unfastens the cloak around you, letting it flutter down on the bed around you. He then proceeds to unbutton the bottom half of your shirt’s buttons so he can freely access your abdomen. His eyes widen in horrified shock, “Why haven’t you removed this yet?!”

“I didn’t know if doing so would make the situation better or worse,” You answer in an anxious defense, snapping a little. “I’m not a doctor. I didn’t know what the correct thing to do was.”

“You’re right, and I wasn’t trying to accuse you,” He responds in a hushed tone, trying to calm both you and himself down. “It just looks like it hurts a lot. I’m surprised you were able to bear it all this time. You might be stronger than you give yourself credit for,” He compliments.

“So... are you going to pull it out?” You inquire wearily.

“I think it best. I want to close up the wound before it gets infected,” Loki forthcomingly admits. “You might want to grab one of the pillows and bite down on it. This will probably hurt a lot.”

You heed his advice, snatching up the nearest decorative pillow into your arms and hugging it close. You bury your face in it, body unconsciously tensing as it anticipates what will happen next.

Taking a knee, Loki tentatively grabs hold of the shard carefully wiggling it loose, doing his best not to slice anything as you muffle your continuous whimpers of extreme pain. He quickly tosses the removed glass into a nearby trash bin the second it's out before grabbing a bottle of disinfectant. Swallowing nervously he pours the contents of the bottle onto the wound, causing you to tense up even more as the agonizing sting spreads across like wildfire. You fail to blink back involuntary tears as you try your best to limit the number of screams into the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” Loki chokes, “this is all my-”

“It’s not your fault!” You cut him off. “Those two are to blame not you. They’re the monsters, not you. You saved me. Do you understand?”

“But if I had just held on tighter-“

“By that logic it’s ultimately my fault,” You tell him, refusing to let him take the blame. “If I hadn’t gotten on stage I probably wouldn’t have drawn their attention in the first place.”

His eyes lock directly with your completely guilt-ridden, “But you didn’t know.”

“And neither did you,” You reach out and tenderly place your palm as his cheek, “so let’s just agree to leave the blame on the real guilty parties here. Not us, them.”

Loki nods silently before taking a deep breath and collecting himself. “I’ll hurry up and patch you up. Then I’m sure you’ll be wanting to use the shower.”

“That would be nice,” You exhale smiling softly your nose crinkling. You drop your hand from his cheek.

Loki gets back to work, getting out a needle. You bury your face back into the pillow, muffling any whimpers or sharp cries as he stitches the wound close. He finishes by applying the same ointment he did to your cheek, looking back up at you.

You could tell he was beyond exhausted by this point. Dark circles shadowed his eyes and his complexion's paler than usual, “Get some sleep now. You desperately need it. I’ll be alright from here,” you smile at him warmly, “Thank you.”

“No extended family members going to come to attack us in our sleep?” He checks jokingly helping you to your feet.

“No Loki,” You chuckle lightly. “That was the last of the family on my side. The only other person I’m not in familial favor with is your father, but ( _as much as I think he’s a godawful parent he’s leagues above Kara’s parents_ ) I’m not too worried about him. The backing of your mother is a powerful thing.”

“That it is, and you immediately sought it out from the beginning,” Loki muses thoughtfully. “I guess you were a clever girl from the start.”

“Took you long enough to figure out,” You quip with a playful grin.

“Hush up. I had good reason to be guarded against,” He rebuts defensively though he’s finally donning a smile. “If you want me to rest, you go shower.” He pushes you towards the bathroom.

“I need the change of clothes,” You laugh as snake your body back around him, grabbing the parcel off the side table.

He shakes his head rolling his eyes and sighing in exaggerated exasperation. “Such a troublesome woman.”

“It helps keep you on your toes, which admit it, you prefer me this way,” You smile looking at him before disappearing into the bathroom. Both of you lingering with the knowledge that you aren’t wrong.  
__

Stepping out of the bathroom, the lights have been dimmed in the room; light enough for you to still see but dark enough so Loki could rest his eyes. You tiptoe over to the bed, slipping into the empty space he had left for you. Turning over, you face Loki who’s already fast asleep which was good. You may have been the one with the physical wounds, but he was easily more drained than you were by today’s events.

“Thank you for everything,” You whisper softly to him before closing your own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happens in this chapter was originally planned to take up only the first half. Little did I know this would be my longest chapter yet and I'd have to push the other half into the next chapter. 😅


	20. In So Much Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving back at the palace, the King and Queen are waiting for you.

Recovering a bit of his magic by the early morning, Loki teleports the two of you back to his chambers once you guys reached a certain distance from the palace.

“Mother’s going to sense my magic reappearing the in the palace walls so you better change quick before we’re captured,” He tells you, quickly unbuttoning his own shirt. 

Facing away from each other the two of you rummage through your respective wardrobes, changing as fast as you can into fresh attire. Straightening up, the two of you just barely finish when the loud banging knock comes on the door. Palace guards flood in and the two of you willingly let them escort you. 

You and Loki exchange looks of barely suppressed laughter all the way there. You both knew it what was coming. You were in so much trouble. Smiles dotted your faces as you enter the throne room. Memories of yesterday’s feast fiasco replaying in both of your minds.

Odin and Frigga alone sat waiting for you. Otherwise the throne room was empty, even the guards are dismissed. You would have no audience. Shame.

“You two,” Frigga addresses very cross, “are in so much trouble.”

“We figured,” You nod admittedly.

Loki coughs to cover his laughter, exhaling and shaking his head.

“This isn’t funny!” Odin snaps clearly looking like he’s about to lose it.

“It’s a little funny,” Loki remarks, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, did you see some of their faces?”

“SILENCE!” the Allfather booms his voice echoing throughout the chambers.

Both you and Loki purse your lips exchanging sideways glances. The smiles might have receded from your lips but they still sparkled in your eyes.

Frigga maintains more of a level-head, “We are knee-deep in complaints from very important nobles because of the commotion you two caused at the feast last night.”

“It was her idea,” Loki points over to you smirking.

“Oh hush up,” You can’t help but laugh, rolling your eyes, “I only started the food fight. The animals are on you.”

Both the King and Queen groan as neither one of you are taking this seriously.

“I should have never...” Odin mutters, lingering off upon receiving a pointed glare from his wife.

“Both of you will be writing official apologies to every noble family in attendance,” the Queen moves on. “In addition, you will both be responsible for the cleaning of the entire dining hall. Without magic, Loki. Until both of these tasks are done neither one of you may set foot outside of the palace walls. And Loki, your studies will be suspended until then as well. This punishment is effective immediately. Understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” both of you acknowledge. 

“You may go,” Odin dismisses too mentally exhausted to deal with either of you anymore at the moment.

You and Loki turn to leave when the queen descends from her throne, grabbing the two of you by the wrists. She stares at your eyes full of motherly concern, “Are you two alright? This morning we heard about what happened.”

“I, uh...” You hesitate, struggling to find a response. Your past mother had been strict and distant and Kara’s mother was just the worst. This kind of affection you aren’t used to, “I’m fine,” You end up deflecting, “Loki was there so everything turned out fine. I’m not dead so that’s a plus.”

She silently reaches up and gently runs her thumb across the cut on your cheek before bringing you into a one-armed hug as she slips her other hand down to hold Loki’s. “I’m still cross with you two, but I’m glad both of you are safe.” 

Your heart flutters as tears form in your eyelids. Loki swallows watching in solemn silence. He glances at his father who has adverted his gaze staring to the side deep in his own contemplation. 

Frigga pulls away smiling a warm, affectionate smile, “You may not leave palace confines, but the rest of your punishment can wait until tomorrow. Take the rest of today off. You both need the rest.”

“Thank you,” You return the smile softly. 

Frigga was great in the movies, but she’s a million times better in person. Loki is incredibly lucky to have her as his mother. Your resolve to protect her too strengthens. The tragedy set for this family you would prevent at all costs.  
__

“All things considered, I’d say we got off pretty easy,” Loki remarks as you hand him one of the brooms.

“Seriously,” You crack a smile at him. “Writing an apology to a certain Duchess hurts my pride a little though.”

“You’ll recover,” He chuckles as he starts sweeping.

“How long do you think it’ll take us to clean all this?” You wonder mindlessly aloud.

“Hopefully a lot less time with some helping hands,” a familiar voice calls out from behind the two of you.

You and Loki turn around to find Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three striding towards you.

“Is this allowed?” Loki inquires of his brother.

“What father doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Thor flashes a smile.

Sif suddenly grasps your wrists and looks you over. She chastises you in sheer exasperation, “I swear to the stars, Kara! Every time I take my eyes off you’re either sick or injured!”

“Sorry,” You chuckle nervously averting your eyes guiltily.

“Are you trying to make me fail my job?” She asks rhetorically. 

“I really am sorry,” You look back up at her earnestly, “I didn’t think they’d be stupid enough to pull a stunt like that. And Loki was with me so everything turned out fine. 

“Your family will be held accountable for their actions against you,” Thor assures you. “

Sif glances at Loki who’s adverting his gaze in solemn silence. “Thank you,” She breathes.

Everyone’s eyes in the room widen in utter bewilderment. Loki’s gaze snaps up to hers in perplexed confusion, “What?”

“Thank you for protecting her when I wasn’t there,” Sif repeats sighing. The words stung her pride a bit but they were genuine.

“No problem,” Loki replies a bit sheepishly.

“By the stars!” Volstagg exclaims. “Never thought I’d witness the day Sif thanked Loki for something.”

“And he’s being civil back with no witty sarcasm in his response,” Fandral adds impressed.

Both Sif and Loki glare at the two of them, who quickly look away. Volstagg whistling distractedly as they picked up a rag and started wiping down some tables.

Hogun leans over, cross-armed, and whispers in your ear, “You’ve got some type of special magic within you if you can get those two to get along to any extent. I look forward to seeing the princess you continue to turn out to be.”

You smile softly with a hint of mischief, “You better keep watching then. I’ll only just getting started.”

Hogun nods returning a smile before grabbing another one of the rags for himself. He joins his friends in cleaning the tables and chairs.  
_

“I didn’t know you were capable of caring for someone other than yourself,” Sif comments idly as she sweeps near Loki.

“Ouch,” Loki mutters with sarcastic offense.

“I’m serious,” Sif tells him. “According to conversations I’ve had with Kara, she believes it stems from the fact that because no one else seems to prioritize you in light of Thor and your father you’ve grown to overly prioritize yourself and minimize others as sort of a coping mechanism.”

Loki frowns. He did not like this conversation.

“It’s not an excuse for your behavior. Sometimes it’s just your overinflated ego of how much smarter you are than everyone else. And you’re a prick,” Sif continues, irritating the second prince more, “but I guess, as Kara states, I can understand it. Thor can cast a pretty big shadow and since working for Kara, I’ve got a clearer picture of the Allfather’s favoritism. I understand now the reason why you want the throne but it’s misplaced. Which is why I still think Thor is a better fit to be king.”

Loki purses his lips, twitching slightly. Sif is the last person he’d thought he’d be hearing this from. Being told Thor is a better fit annoyed and stung him like normal, but her words didn’t bear their usual malice. She was being genuinely unbiased in her opinion (for the most part) at this moment.

“Since you protected Kara, I’ll give you some insight. Do what you’d like with it,” Sif pauses for a moment, choosing her words carefully, “Your shortcoming is that you want the throne for self-validation. But a good king cares about his people before himself. If your only reason for wanting the throne if get your father’s approval, you don’t deserve it more than Thor. Even if you are more intelligent and better at certain things. That being said, how you’ve started treating Kara is evidence to me that you have the potential to change.”

“Why are you telling me all this? I thought you hated me,” He inquires genuinely.

“Hate is a strong word...” Sif wrinkles her nose. “Like I said, I think you’re a prick with an inflated ego, and I won’t submit to that but I don’t hate you. And I guess... Kara’s rubbing off on me a little. Just a little. I see that mischievous glint in your eyes that popped up just now. Don’t get ahead of yourself. I just don’t want to see you lose because it’s an unfair fight. The way Kara believes in you... I guess it’s a bit contagious.”

“Do you two talk about me often?” Loki asks jokingly.

“The girl literally won’t shut up about you,” Sif answers exasperated. “She thinks the world of you. I don’t know why so don’t ask. But you better remember it.”

Loki is taken aback. The one thing he couldn’t rationalize about you is why you cared about him to such an extent. What made you see him differently then everyone else? He wanted so desperately to force the secret out of you. But one thing kept him back. He knew having that conversation would force both of you to confront your true feelings towards one another, and he wasn’t ready for that. Sif was right; he was starting to care and that scared him.  
__

“Before we ruined things,” You wonder aloud to Thor who was helping you wipe down the windows, “how was the ball going for you and Sif? Did you enjoy yourselves?”

“Yeah, uh, I can’t speak for her but I was enjoying myself,” Thor answers. “You did a remarkable job by the way. Dolling her up and all.”

“Like I said before, I only enhanced what she naturally possessed,” You reply. “Sif’s always beautiful.”

“True, but I guess you helped soften her rough edges,” Thor tells you. “The guys definitely notice her when we’re all training together. But because, let’s uh say, she’s not as... gentle... as other girls and has kicked most of their butts, men have tended to shy away from getting too close to her.” Thor frowns a bit as his forehead wrinkles, and you’re not sure if he’s aware of his own expression. “After the ball, she’s been approached thrice already. I’m sure more guys will be trying their hand at her affections from here on out.”

“Does that bother you?” You ask, masking your knowing smile.

“Bother me?” Thor repeats mulling it over. “Why would it bother me? Sif’s a great girl. If a great guy is to come along and earn her affections then I’ll be happy for her.”

“And the guys who’ve approached her thus far? Are they great guys... or do they just see her a prize to be won?” You press him further.

He hesitates, “I- I wouldn’t say any of the current list of suitors are worthy.” His expression sours more. “But I guess that’s up to her. Sif’s a good judge of character. It’ll be fine.”

“Thor, you’re frowning,” You acknowledge to him. “It’s not like you. Is something the matter?”

“I guess- I guess it does bother me a little,” He finally admits.

“Why’s that?” You inquire, trying to help him process his thoughts.

“I mean, Sif’s a really, really great girl. And like you suggested, some of them are only after her because they think she’ll make a great trophy wife,” Thor rambles. “She doesn’t deserve that. She deserves some who will accept her as an amazingly skilled warrior she is and let her shine by her own merit. She’s more than just a pretty face. She’s breathtaking, fierce, independent, strong, and kind yet not a pushover. She’s wise and cares deeply about our people, especially those who are marginalized by our society. Sif deserves some who sees her the same way I see her.”

“And why isn’t that someone you?” You confront him outright. Sometimes with dense people, the only way to get them to realize something is to be straightforward with them.

“M-me?” He stammers completely taken aback. He becomes flustered, “But I- She’s not- We’re- We’re friends.”

“Friends can’t end up with each other?”

“They can, but-...” Thor lingers off.

“I’m not saying it has to be you,” You sigh, letting him off. You shouldn’t force anything, “It’s perfectly okay for you to just be friends. I was just wondering because of how highly you were speaking of her. Not all love and affection is romantic, and that’s okay. It’s not like your brother gets long with me because he’s in love. We support each other like you and Sif do.” You’re the one rambling now; your anxiety starts to flare as guilt sets in. Maybe you are messing in matters you shouldn’t. Did you overstep your bounds this time? “What I’m trying to say is, if it’s not romantic love you don’t have to force it to be. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my question. I won’t bring it up again.”

“No, it’s fine,” Thor cracks a small smile trying to ease the visible concern now staining your face. “I get what you’re trying to say. Thanks.”

Unlike Loki, Thor isn’t able to wash away your anxieties. You wanted Sif to be happy, and Thor not loving Jane was a part of your plan to help prevent certain things from happening, but you feel a bit manipulative with possessing the knowledge you do. If this version of Thor is like the MCU’s version, he might not actually like Sif in a romantic sense even if she was his main love interest in the comics. If you aren’t careful, you might end up hurting both of them. They didn’t deserve you doing that to them.

You vow to yourself you’ll refrain from meddling anymore in their relationship. It’s up to Thor and Sif to work out their own relationship. And if Jane is who Thor the s fated to be with then you would work your plan around that.


	21. Let’s Make A Deal (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to set your plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought Fire & Ice would be my fan fiction magnum opus. 😅 But here this story is already having a longer word count and more comments. And it’s only about halfway done. 😁 Thank you guys so much for all the support! 🥰 This story literally wouldn’t be written if you guys didn’t exist. 💚🖤💛

“You’re still up?” Loki blinks in surprise upon returning to his chambers. Sure your sleep scheduled still wasn't great but it was improving; usually when he returned at this time of night you are already in bed. He watches as you scribble something down in a notepad as he draws slowly closer. “Not finished with your apology letters? It’s been a week. I thought you’d have them done by now. I finished mine three days ago.”

“No, those are done,” You answer distractedly, not glancing up and smiling at him like you typically do. You continue to jot down some notes.

This irks him more than he’d like to admit.

“What are you working on then?” He asks not bothering to mask the irritation in his tone. Though it still isn't enough to get you to pay attention to him as he had hoped.

“It’s a secret,” You tell him dismissively, putting down your pen and reshuffling some of your papers.

“Another secret you’re keeping from me?” the words accidentally slip out in his agitation. He immediately regrets them even though he now has what he wanted, your attention. Crap. He really didn’t want to go down this path with you.

Your eyes flood with conflicted turmoil making him feel instant guilt. You want to tell him but you can’t. At least not right now. “I’m planning something. Something big I’ve been planning for a while. But there are many variables that I don’t have control over and that could go very wrong. If things don’t work out I...” You shake your head dismissing the idea. “Once I work everything out, I’ll tell you about it. I promise.”

Loki nods silently, immediately accepting your terms of disclosure. He has no desire to dig himself into an even deeper hole here.

“And about the other thing...”

“I’m actually really tired. So I’m just going to bed now,” Loki cuts you off, speaking over you. He makes a beeline for his wardrobe, grabbing a fresh change of pajamas. He stops just before entering the bathroom on-suite, “Please forget I said anything. It’s fine. We all have things we don’t want to discuss with others.” He begrudgingly admits, and before you can answer, he ducks inside shutting the door behind him.

You purse your lips. On the one hand, you feel relieved you don’t have to make up an excuse for why you know and care so much. On the other hand, the interaction with Loki left you with an anxious pit in your stomach. It's another step back in your relationship. And whenever this tension with Loki arose, your heart would painfully ache.  
__

Rolling over the next morning, you stare at Loki who still has yet to wake. You reach out and gently brush a strand of hair out of his face, smiling softly, “I’ll make this plan work, and when it does I’ll utilize everything in my power to protect you and your family.” You whisper with a promise.

Inhaling sharply, you attempt to quell your early morning anxieties about the day before you. You slip out of bed as quietly as you can, quickly changing your clothes and freshening up. You grab all the files and notes you had been compiling together up until now up off the desk and stuffing them neatly in your satchel before heading out. With one more lingering glance at Loki, you take a deep breath and leave the chambers.

Over on the bed, Loki’s eyes flash open. His hand slowly extending out to the spot you had been previously occupying. It lingers there for a second before recoiling back. He rolls over facing away from the empty space.

 _Protect them from what?_  
__

“And why did you have to schedule your meeting with the Allfather so early in the morning?” Sif yawns as she walks down the halls with you.

“I want to get this part of the plan over as quickly as possible. It’s probably going to take a lot of time to find the person I’m looking for on Midgard, and I’d like as much of today for that as I can get,” You tell her, staring straight ahead as the throne your door appears in your line of sight.

“Wait, Midgard?! What person? Kara, what exactly are you planning?!” She asks utterly bewildered.

“I’ll answer all your questions after I’ve talked with Odin. Wait out here,” You order her. “I don’t think the Allfather is going to want others hearing what I have to say.”

Sif grabs your wrist write just before you are about to push open the doors. “Are you planning something dangerous?” She questions eyes brimming with concern.

“Maybe,” You shrug it off nonchalantly before flashing her a bright smile, “but that’s what I have you for.”

She grumbles something inaudibly, not yet letting go of her grip on you.

“Sif, I promise everything will be fine. I’ve been carefully planning this since I arrived here,” You reassure her earnestly. “It’s something I must absolutely do. And I promise if you stick with me on this you’ll get answers.”

She stares at you for a moment in contemplative silence before sighing and releasing her hand, “Fine. I trust you.”

Your eyes widen as your heart skips a beat, “Thank you!” You exclaim, flinging your arms around her neck and hugging her. The fact that she trusted you honestly meant a lot.

“Yeah, yeah, get going to this all-important meeting of yours,” Sif pushes you back towards the doors; her face flushed with embarrassment. She had never really had a female friend before. Even if it’s out of her comfort zone, Sif had to admit it's kind of nice.

You nod with a giggle before turning back and pushing open the doors.

“You’re late,” the Allfather greets coldly as you stroll through the expanse of the room.

“My bodyguard was worried I’m walking into something dangerous so she held me up a bit,” You respond unnerved.

“Are you walking into something dangerous?” Odin raises an eyebrow.

“It’s always a distinct possibility,” You shrug, finally reaching your standing point before him. “Besides, you’re not the dangerous bit here.”

“You don’t fear me, do you?” He raises the question.

“Not when I’m in the favor of your wife. Also, your sons are rather fond of me so it wouldn’t do you any real favors to get rid of me. After all, in the context of the nine realms, I am merely a small annoyance to you,” You answer him honestly.

“I would say you are slightly more than a small annoyance as of late,” the Allfather softly seethes.

“Why, I’m on honored,” You crack a slight grin. “But today I’m actually here to help you with a problem you have yet to figure out how to permanently deal with on your own." You stare directly up at him, "It regards your firstborn.”

“Thor?” Odin frowns unimpressed.

“Hela, more like.”

Odin freezes. His expression instantly turning very dark, “How do you know about her?”

“I do not feel obligated to share with you my sources,” You tell him, which you know will only irritate him further so you quickly move on the conversation. “There will come a day in the distant future when you are no longer able to hold her off. I think- no, I know I can help you with that.”

“You?” the Allfather scoffs in dismissive disbelief. “Look at your own current condition. You couldn’t even handle your own, powerless family. You’re weak and possess no magic. You might be a little smart but so is she. There’s nothing you will ever be able to do against her.”

You click your tongue just barely keeping your cool after his onslaught of belittling insults. Your next words come out sharp, “I never said I’d deal with her personally. But with the right resources, I can assemble a group of people who can. It’ll take time and a lot of work on my end to do so, but I swear to you Hela won’t stand a chance against the people I have in mind, especially if they’re working together.”

Your expression just shy of a glare up at him radiates no sign of wavering doubt. You truly believed in what you suggested to him. Odin purses his lips mulling the matter over.

“What is it that you want from me?” His eye narrows skeptically.

“Full access to the realm of Midgard; to go and come from there as much as I please,” You inform him succinctly. “That is all.”

“Midgard? What use will Midgard be to you? The inhabitants there are the weakest of all the realms.”

“They may be, for now. But it won’t be like that forever, according to my sources,” You add so he doesn’t ask you how you know. “The people I need to defeat Hela will originate mostly from there.”

The Allfather falls silent. Everything you told him seemed far-fetched. Yet, at the same time, you know things you shouldn’t have known. Your sources, whatever they are, are extremely well informed. Furthermore, everything you said you said with conviction.

“If and when Hela gets free from your control, she will trigger Ragnorak,” You speak up, pushing him further. “The realm of Asgard will be destroyed. Many of the people will escape but all of them will lose their homes. With the team I can assemble, we can deal with her before that happens.”

The King exhales before answering, “I’m not holding my breath that what you are suggesting will actually work. You shouldn’t underestimate my daughter.”

“Believe me, I’m not,” You reply without hesitation. “You in turn shouldn’t underestimate the people I have in mind.”

“Let me finish,” Odin growls. “I’m not holding my breath, but a wise king does not reject a possible solution to a problem he can’t solve on his own simply because he doesn’t like the person suggesting it. You may have what you wish on the condition that you personally give me detailed reports on the individuals you think can best Hela.”

You smirk triumphantly, “Very well, it’s a deal.”  
__

“Come, Sif,” You beckon as you hurriedly rush past her, “We’re leaving immediately. The Bifrost will be opening up for us shortly.”

“What?! Kara, you can’t be serious?!” She exclaims in utter bafflement and confusion as she follows alongside you. “Are we seriously going to Midgard?”

“Yes,” You answer maintaining your hastened speed as you head towards the palace entrance. “I’ve gotten the Allfather’s permission to go to and from there whenever I please. Part one of my plans went smoothly. On to part two.”  
__

Staring out from his balcony, Loki’s eyes widen in surprise as he watches the rainbow beam of the Bifrost light up the morning sky in the distance. Who was leaving Asgard and why?

He immediately fazes out of his chambers and down into the dining hall where his mother and father sat enjoying their breakfast. Loki gives them a quizzical look. If they are here together then who...?

“It wasn’t you, Father, who left just now?” He asks confused.

“Good morning to you too, darling,” Frigga smiles warmly at him. She beckons him to take the seat next to her, “Come, sit down and eat something.”

Loki obeys but the quizzical look remains on his face as he stares across the table at his father.

“No, it clearly wasn’t me,” Odin grumbles, answering his son and picking at his food.

“Then who was it?” He inquires further.

Frigga places a plate of food she assembled for him down in front of Loki. “Start eating and then we’ll tell you.”

Loki grumbles as well but listens to his mother’s instructions. He picks up a fork and starts eating, gaze shifting between the two of them as he waits expectedly for answers.

“It was Kara and Sif,” Frigga finally shares, satisfied with the fact her son’s eating a square meal.

“What?!” He nearly chokes.

“Your princess came to me this morning requesting access to Midgard and I granted it,” Odin tells him.

“You granted it to her? Just like that?” the prince questions skeptically. There is no way his father would allow something like that, especially to someone he isn’t particularly fond of. There is something more going on here, he knew it.

“What did she offer you in return?” Loki asks more pointedly.

“I can’t listen to the request of my daughter-in-law without requiring something in return?” Odin asks back, deflecting.

“I would say it’s very uncharacteristic of you,” Loki retorts against his weak bluff. “Let’s not pretend you think highly of my wife.”

“On the contrary,” Odin surprisingly refutes. “She’s a knowledgeable girl who’s exceeded my expectations of her. In that regard, I think very highly of her.”

“But you don’t like her,” Loki clicks his tongue. He wouldn’t let his father off the hook that easily.

Both father and son are now exchanging glares. Both unwilling to submit to the other. Loki wants to know the truth, and Odin doesn’t want to give it.

“Okay boys,” Frigga intercedes, cutting through the tension. “The deed is done. Kara is on Midgard with Sif, and we will wait expectingly for their return. In the meantime, we will finish our meal, and Loki we still have lessons to catch up on so hurry up and eat.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Loki drops his gaze from his father.  
__

“You’ve been following me for some time with no real effort to conceal your presence,” a gruff voice calls out to those behind him as he suddenly stops in his tracks. He reaches for the gun hidden in his jacket before slowly turning around to face his pursuers. The gun clicks as he readies the trigger, raising his arm up and skillfully training his aim, “So you’re either really bad at your job or you want to talk.”

“Talk,” You confirm, crossing your arms as a smug grin spreads across your face.

“Milady, is this the dangerous bit you were referring to?” Sif inquires, drawing out her sword and shield as she steps protectively in front of you.

“Yes,” You confirm still smiling. “You shouldn’t underestimate this man.”

“Wise words,” the guy remarks looking the two of you over. “You two aren’t from around here, are you?”

“No, we’re not,” You answer thoroughly enjoying this tension while also seriously trying not to geek out. You’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time and it’s finally here! “You’re a rather difficult man to track down, Nick Fury.”


	22. Let’s Make A Deal (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for phase two of your plan.

“Loki, have you seen Sif? She didn’t show up for morning practice,” Thor asks upon bursting into his brother’s study. “It’s very unlike her to skip practice.”

“Did you sleep through the giant pillar of light shining through our windows this morning?” Loki frowns, already on edge after the events of breakfast. “She’s on Midgard with Kara.”

“Midgard?” Thor repeats taken aback. “You jest brother. Father would never allow that.”

“If you don’t believe me why don’t you go ask him yourself!” Loki snaps at him.

“Are you serious?” Thor’s jaw drops a little in disbelief. “Midgard? What are they bloody doing on Midgard?”

“That’s what I would like to know,” Loki grumbles unconsciously applying more force on the pen he’s scratching down notes with. “Father was pretty tight-lipped about it when I asked. But you’re his favorite, maybe he’ll tell you.”

“Loki... You know Father loves us both.”

“Yeah, well, he loves you more! You’re more of a dense idiot than I thought if you didn’t realize that!” Loki lashes out his frustrations on his brother. The pen in his hand snaps in half.

Thor’s face instantly distorts in guilty discomfort. His younger brother’s words stung him considerably. He adverts his gaze, tears brimming his eyelids melting away his brother’s anger and replacing it with his own guilt. Thor never cried, not in front of his little brother at least.

Loki glances away from his brother’s face and down at the broken object in his fingers and swallows, “I’m sorry. I took things too far.”

Thor’s voice cracks as he forces out a weak chuckle, “You know, I think this is the first time you’ve genuinely apologized to me.”

The younger prince purses his lips. Damn, he really screwed up this time. Loki hated living in his brother’s shadow, but he didn’t hate his brother. Thor accepted and loved him long before you came along; he knew that.

“Thor, I am sorry,” He repeats. “I shouldn’t have let my personal frustrations get the better of me.”

“I know, and I forgive you,” Thor admits weakly smiling at him. “But it’s still what you truly think. I’m an idiot.”

Loki opens his mouth to object then closes it. If he would rewind time and take those words back he would do so in a heartbeat. Thor didn’t deserve to be hurt the way he just hurt him. He finally settles on what he should say, “You may not have half of my brain... but you’re a better man. There’s no one I look up to more than you. Sometimes... Sometimes I honestly wish I was less like me and a little more like you... And I couldn’t wish for a better brother, even when we don’t see eye to eye and we squabble.”

A more genuinely happy smile rests on Thor’s lips, “Thanks. But I prefer you the way you are. Could you imagine the chaos this kingdom would be in if there were two of me? You balance me out. Make up for what I lack. I honestly think the world of you, Loki.”

A soft smile unconsciously creeps onto the younger brother’s face. A warm feeling washes over inside him. Loki dropped his pride and said things he wouldn't typically admit out loud. And to his surprise, it actually felt kind of nice.

A silence falls between them. Thor changes the subject, both brothers too embarrassed to follow this line of conversation any further.

“Are you worried about her?” He asks, glancing over at the stack of Midgardian texts piled up on Loki’s desk. “It’s alright if you are. Nothing to be ashamed of. If my wife whisked off to another realm without telling me why I’d be worried.”

“Are you worried about Sif?” Loki mutters in a defensive retort under his breath.

“What?” Thor inquires not catching it.

“Nothing. And no, I’m not worried. This is an instance of you being a better man,” Loki tells him. He stands up from behind his desk and starts pacing, “Instead of being worried, I am thoroughly perplexed. What on in the nine realms could she possibly want to go to Midgard for? It makes no sense!” He starts rambling getting deeply absorbed in his own thoughts, “The girl constantly confuddles me and it irks me to foreseeable no end. Midgard has nothing of value to offer and yet she goes there all after going on about having such big a plan. What is it? What is she thinking? What is she trying to accomplish?!”

Thor stares at his brother in silent amusement. He’s complaining but the glint of excitement in his eyes betrays him. Loki likes that you’re a mental challenge for him. Thor had never seen him this wound up over a girl- over another person before. You were changing him in more ways than either of you had yet to realize, but Thor noticed. Loki had hurt him before with his words but he had never once genuinely apologized. Not only that, his admission of how highly actually he thought of Thor was a bigger feat and sign of change. For his brother’s sake, Thor hoped you would hurry home and return to his side.  
__

“You’re a rather difficult man to track down, Nick Fury. I have a lot to discuss with you. I’d hoped we could sit down and have an amicable conversation. I have something to offer you that I know you’ll find greatly worth your time,” You tell him, maintaining eye contact.

“You’re rather confident for someone who’s never met me,” Fury remarks.

“I have an explanation for that too, but to get answers you’ll have to agree to sit down and hear me out,” You reply, eyes flickering with unbridled excitement. I mean, you are in front of _the_ Nick Fury. You can’t help but geek out a little.

“I’d like to know the names of the people I’m dealing with before I sit down and have a chat with them,” He responds. “And I think it’s only fair seeing as that you’re already privy to mine.”

“Of course. I’m Kara and this is Lady Sif, my bodyguard,” You happily introduce yourself. “We’re from the realm of Asgard. It’s another planet out there like the one Ms. Carol Danvers spent some time on with the Kree.”

“You know Carol?” Fury inquires raising an eyebrow as he lowers his gun a bit.

“Not personally, but I do know of her,” You honestly admit. “Again, I’m willing to explain everything in due time.”

Sif drops her shield slightly as she turns back to look at you in confusion, “Who’s Carol? And how do you even know this guy? Kara, I followed you here based on trust but things are getting weird. You’ve got to start explaining things to me.”

“I plan to,” You reassure her, “but if I’m going to bear my secret out to the two of you, I’d rather not do it in the middle of a New York alleyway, looking like two cosplayers wandering around outside of a convention hall.”

“What?” Sif asks completely baffled.

“You’re actually from Earth,” Fury perceives from your tone.

“I used to be,” You acknowledge solemnly, avoiding Sif’s gaze.  
__

After forking over some money to help you and Sif buy clothes to replace your Asgardian garb, Fury takes you back to his office at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. The two of you take seats across from him at his desk.

You figure it’s best if you start this conversation, “Fury, you’re one of the few humans aware that there is more out in there in the universe beyond those who inhabit planet Earth, or for Sif, Midgard. Well, I’m here to tell you that there’s also more than one universe. A multiverse, so to speak. And that’s where I come in.” Your anxiety rises in your throat momentarily clogging it. You are taking a big risk here, especially with Sif. You swallow it down and force yourself to continue, “I’m actually from a different universe from the one both of you know as reality. The universe I come from is very similar to the one here on Earth, but it also differs greatly in the sense that in my version of the universe your version of the universe is a work of fiction. A large series of comics, books, movies, and television shows.”

Both of them remain in baffled silence. It’s hard to gauge what either of them is thinking about this big revelation.

“Is this a joke, Kara?” Sif breaks the silence first, voice cracking as she struggles to comprehend this, “Because it’s really not funny.”

“I swear on my life I’m telling the truth,” You answer her earnestly. “And, I’m not really Kara. This is her body, yes. But on the night of the wedding when she bumped her head, I actually died in my own universe. And I don’t know why or how, but somehow my soul transferred into Kara’s body. I also don’t know what happened to the original Kara’s soul; it’s not in here with me. But the girl who’s been here with you, Loki, and Thor this whole time has been me not her. I know even you must have noticed a change in demeanor when I first approached you to be my guard. And this explanation probably fills in a lot of the blanks.”

“You lied to us?” Her voice cracks even more as she stares at you with distrust, causing your heart to ache. This is what you had been afraid of.

“No, it wasn’t lying. I just didn’t tell you that the soul inside the body switched; none of you really knew her anyways so I never pretended to act like her. I've been me since the beginning,” You reply barely keeping yourself together. “And it’s not like I had any control of being in her body. It just happened and I had no choice but to run with it. The person you got to know and trust was me, not her. The one you’ve spent all your time with and who cares for you is me. I can’t help that I’m not her so I won’t apologize for that but I swear to you that I’ve been genuine with you from the start.”

“And Loki, were you genuine towards him,” She calls into question.

“You know that I was- I am,” You say, kind of really hurt that she would doubt that. “That’s why I’m even doing this and exposing myself to the two of you. I know to a certain extent the future of Asgard, Earth, Loki...”

Sif’s eyes widen, “You're doing this to help Loki ascend the throne! He didn't get in your universe so you're trying to rewrite history and tale what is truly Thor's!” She harshly accuses.

“Wow, Sif... maybe you never really trusted me at all,” You reply incredibly hurt now; her accusation stinging considerably. “This isn’t about something as small who sits on Asgard’s throne.” Your voice is the one to crack this time, “The current future this universe is rocketing towards is riddled with immense grief, suffering, and loss. I’ve seen the destruction of Asgard. I’ve seen this world and characters I grew to love become completely devastated by what they will lose. I’ve watched Loki lose his way in life, walking down the broken, sinister, and painful path to eventually find his way again only to have it ripped away from him moments later.” The more you ramble the more hurt and angry you get, “I’ve seen Frigga dying to protect another, leaving her sons broken and regretful. I watched as Loki was choked to death, stepping forward, as his final act of redemption, so his brother's life is spared. Thor witnessing hopelessly as the last of his family is cruelly taken from him right before his eyes, driving him into a downward spiral of depression and grief. So no Sif, this isn’t about the throne. It’s about preventing something much, much bigger than that.”

The stifling tension in the air thickness. Sif casts her eyes to her lap, not saying anything.

“Do I need to step out for a little while, while you two figure out your personal issues?” Fury asks. “I’m a very busy man and I haven’t got all day so if this is going to take a while then...” He lingers off; you get the point.

“No, I’ll continue,” You say, pushing aside your emotions and collecting yourself. You clear your throat, “As I was saying, I come from a different universe where everything in this universe is part of a piece of fiction. What I’m implying is that I know future events up to a certain point that this universe is set on track for unless...”

“Unless we utilize your knowledge to help avoid certain things and better prepare for others,” Fury finishes.

“Correct. With my help, you can prevent a lot of deaths and a lot of damage,” You confirm.

“Can you prove you’re from a different universe, one where ours is a piece of fiction, as you claim?” He inquires.

“Sure,” You grin a little. “If toast is cut diagonally, you can’t eat. And how’s Goose doing? Keeping him away from your other eye?”

Fury purses his lips. There’s absolutely no way you should know either of those things.

“Oh, and you’re going to be promoted to director of S.H.I.E.L.D here soon,” You add, enjoy this conversation again. "Like any second now."

“Oh really? Is that you approached me out of everyone else?”

“Partially.”

“What is it you want in return for your information?” Fury raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, finally getting to the meat of the matter.

“For starters, I want to help kickstart the Avengers Initiative you’ve been mulling over. Meaning I want to work side by side with you, and them to bring them together,” You answer, pulling out one of the files from your satchel. You slide it over to him, “I’ve compiled information on everyone both in and outside of Earth you can count on for varying levels of help.”

Fury picks up the file and starts skimming it.

“I also have files on people who will end up being a threat,” You inform him. “Including HYDRA agents who will secretly invade your agency and slowly take over S.H.I.E.L.D from the inside out. They may have already started so I'd look into that sooner than later.”

“You came here thoroughly prepared,” He breathes in impressed astonishment.

“Quite. This meeting could change the entire fate of the universe. I can’t mess it up,” You respond, taking the matter seriously. “I’ll also be wanting an alliance between the Avengers and the _two_ Asgardian princes.”

Sif’s eyes snap up at you.

“What sort of alliance?” Fury inquires.

“They’ll help fight and defend your realm in return the Avengers help defend ours,” You reply. “Like I said, I’ve witnessed the destruction and devastation that will hit both Earth and Asgard. I want to prevent both, but neither one of us can do it alone." You pause briefly glancing at Sif then back at Fury, "Besides, it will look good in their father’s eyes if the princes of Asgard can both establish peace with another realm. Their files will be included with the others upon us reaching an agreement. I assure you that both together and individually they'll be some of your strongest allies.”

Fury sighs thoroughly glancing once more through the file you handed him on Steve Rogers. He had to admit, it was far more detailed than anything S.H.I.E.L.D had been able to compile. If everything you said is true then the information you possessed would be invaluable. There is only one right choice here and you both knew it.

He stands up, extending his hand out to you, “You have yourself a deal, Ms. ...” His eye shifts between you and Sif.

“Kara is fine. It’s who am I now. My old name no longer applies,” You tell him avoiding Sif’s gaze.

“Well then, Ms. Kara,” Fury repeats. “You have yourself a deal.”

You stand, smiling from ear to ear as you firmly shake his hand. Part two of your plan accomplished. Onto phase three, kickstarting the Avengers.


	23. Inquiries Of Love & Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work still has to be done before you can return to Asgard.

“I'll understand if you want to resign from your post,” You tell her upon coming back to the café table she sat at with two large coffees you bought. With more of Fury’s money of course. You slide one over to her, “I won’t hold it against you.”

“Why aren’t you angry with me?” She questions guiltily, looking up at you, eyes full of concern, as she wraps her fingers around the paper cup. “I distrusted you and accused you of things, jumping to conclusions based the worst possible light I could see you in.

“I never asked you to follow me blindly or to not think for yourself,” You respond after taking a sip. “I am both Kara and not Kara at the same time. I don’t believe I was being deceitful in not telling you my secret from the get-go. It’s a wildly complicated concept to explain to people anyways; most people would consider me crazy if I was forthright about it. And like I said, I don’t know why or how it happened, nor do I have any control over which body my soul crossed over with. Besides, the original Kara herself is an anomaly to me. Her character did not exist in my universe, or at the very least she wasn’t a character of importance and definitely not married to Loki." You sigh," But ultimately, it’s up to you alone to decide for yourself whether you’ll accept or reject me from here on out. I won’t judge you either way.”

“Of course I’m not going to reject you!” Sif quickly tells you. “You’re right. I did sense a change in your demeanor when you first arranged for us to meet. Your version of Kara is the one I’ve gotten to know and chosen to serve. Not her. I do see you as my friend, and despite what I portrayed in the heat of the moment, I do actually trust you. ... I’m sorry I doubted your intentions.”

A huge wave of relief washes over you. You know you said it would’ve been fine, but honestly losing Sif as a friend would’ve seriously hurt. You adored her like the kind of sister you never had. Plus now she knew your most vulnerable secret; if she rejected and turned against you all your plans would be severely jeopardized. You extended a lot of faith out to her, now she is fully extending it back.

“It’s a lot to take in, I get it...” You smile uncomfortably and take another sip of your coffee. Your smile softens a bit, “Thank you for putting your trust. I swear to you I won’t betray it. I genuinely want what’s best for our people, whether that’s Thor or Loki on the throne. Even if I'm rooting for Loki. Asgard and this universe are more precious to me than you can possibly imagine. You guys mean so much more to me than anything in my original universe ever did. That’s why I want nothing more to protect our two realms and their inhabitants.”

“I know,” Sif sighs finally taking her own sip of coffee. “And I swear to you in return that I will never distrust you in such a way again, Milady. You’re a good person, Kara.” She accepts you fully. A small smile cracks on her face, “As well as an excellent princess. And, while I still fully back Thor, I’d say if Loki were to rule with you by his side, Asgard would be in really good hands.”

You gush, “Aw, Sif!!! That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me!”

“Oh hush up,” Sof chuckles, cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment. She sips her coffee.

Your smile fades a little, “Are you going to tell the Odin and the others about me?”

Sif places down her coffee, staring silently at the lid before speaking, “My loyalty is sworn to you. I’m in charge of protecting you and your secrets as long as they don’t put Asgard and its citizens in harm's way. Which yours do not.” Her eyes flicker directly up to yours. “I will not be telling them.”

The smile on your face reignites. Sif is the best ally and friend you could possibly hope for. It’s a shame she didn’t get to shine in the movies. You had a feeling this time around, it would be different though.

“Well, now that we’re on the same page,” You beam happily, “We should hurry and finish our drinks. There’s a lot of groundwork I have to set up before I can return to Asgard. So before meeting again with Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D, I’d like to make a couple of stops. Which first, a meeting with an out-of-time soldier from the 1940s or a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? Your pick.”  
__

A soft knock comes on her office door. 

“Come in,” Frigga calls out, opening the door from a distance with her magic. “To what do I owe the pleasure of my eldest son’s company?”

“I have sort of an awkward question that I wasn’t really sure who else to go to about,” Thor says sheepishly as he enters. Frigga shuts the door behind him.

“Oh?” She inquires, standing up from her desk and approaching him. “What is it, my dear?”

“How do you know if you really love someone?” He asks in a flustered rush.

The question takes the Queen by surprise, “In what sense are you referring to? There are different kinds of love.”

“R-romantic,” He admits, blushing.

Interesting. Given the circumstances, she figured Loki would be the one prompting this conversation first. 

“Is someone particular one your mind?” She inquires further, grinning.

“Y-yes.”

“Is it a certain someone who accompanied you to the Anniversary Ball?” 

“Mommm,” Thor groans. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll settle with some good educational guesses for now,” She remarks with a soft chuckle. “So if there is someone that potentially sparks your fancy, are you asking how do you know what you’re feeling is of the romantic nature?” 

“Yes, precisely!” Thor replies on the upbeat. “How do I know if it’s true love or just platonic admiration and care?”

“Well, if you’re inquiring about true love that’s almost a different topic,” Frigga tells him truthfully. “True love is something tested and refined through time and often hardship. You won’t be able to know if it’s true love from the start.”

Thor's eyes become a little downcast as he drops his gaze to the floor, nervously rubbing his hands together. It’s not the answer he had been hoping for.

“But,” She picks up, “if you want to know whether it’s romantic attraction versus close platonic friendship then there are some signs for figuring it out.”

His eyes flicker back up to her; hope reignited. “What are they?!” He inquires eagerly.

“Well, for starters, you’ll absentmindedly think about this person all the time if it’s a romantic interest,” She smiles softly. “And the person you’re mind's always drifting to will make you giddy every time they're around. However, you’ll also become slightly nervous every time they are. When they’re in the room with you, they’ll be the thing your eyes can’t help but return to. You’ll grow jealous when others approach them, especially when it’s also with romantic intentions. They’ll become the one person to you that you’re afraid to lose above everyone else. Or, at the very least, that’s how I was with your father when I first met him. Do these things happen with the person on your mind?”

Thor doesn’t answer. His mind preoccupied with taking in the information and reflecting it back on himself.

“How do you know if the person you’re interested in likes you back?” He finally wonders aloud.

“You won’t always be able to,” the Queen looks at him sympathetically. “With some people, it’s easy to tell whom they love, take your sister-in-law for example. There’s no doubt she holds affections for your brother, even you must see that. But other people are more like him, good at masking their true emotions and possibly not even be able to perceive them themselves. I don’t think your father was aware of my affections for him when he asked to court me. But he knew his own and took the chance. Sometimes, the fear of rejection is outweighed by the fear of regret of the chance you never took. Especially on something as important as love. Your affections might not be reciprocated; it’s never a guarantee. But sometimes the risk is worth it; mutual love is one of the most spectacular and powerful things in the universe.” She pauses to let the matter set in again. “Does this help you sort some things out?”

“Y-yeah, yeah it does...” He lingers off still lost in his thoughts. Frigga lets him remain in her office as he takes the time to silently process things. Eventually, his eyes flutter back up to hers, “Thank you.”

“No problem, my dear,” She says pulling him into a warm hug. “I’m always here for you and Loki whenever you need me. Awkward questions and all.”

“I know,” He hugs her back. “You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it,” She laughs, releasing him.  
__

“You work quick,” Fury says impressed as he reenters his office where you had been expectingly waiting for his return. He gazes at each of the four people now gathered here.

“What can I say?” You shrug eyes gleaming with excitement. It is so hard not lose it and geek out right now, “I’m pretty persuasive. Both of them are willing to sit down and talk.”

“Why these two specifically?” Fury inquires, walking over to his desk. He can’t imagine them getting along.

“Just talk about us like we’re not here, it’s fine,” Tony wrinkles his nose.

“The apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Steve remarks, crossing his arms. “If you just stay silent and listen to Ms. Kara we’d both get what we came here for faster.”

“It’s Mrs. actually. I’m married,” You hold up your left hand showing off Loki’s insignia.

“I apologize, Ma' am,” Steve politely responds.

“Wow, do Asgardians or whatever you called yourselves always marry this young?” Tony asks, wagging his finger in between you and Sif.

“We’re actually technically the oldest people in this room,” You grin as Sif silently rolls her eyes. “Our total lifespan will exceed yours give or take 5,000 years.” _Gosh! Is this really happening?!_ You are talking to both the real Iron Man and Captain America at once; how flipping cool is that! You want to squeal but you keep it in. For now, you need to keep your focus. You turn your attention back to Fury, “To answer your question, these two men will become the pillars of the Avengers Initiative here on Earth.”

“I get Cap but Stark?” Fury questions skeptically.

“Hey!” Tony takes offense.

“You clearly haven’t read my file on him yet,” You tell him, coming to Tony's defense. 

“Too busy getting promoted, like you said,” Fury counters unfazed.

“Oh? Congrats!” You clap repeatedly and grin in excitement.

Everyone in the room stares at you in varying degrees of awkward judging silence. You chuckle nervously and quickly move on, “Everyone here is privy to my secret because I trust each of you, and I need your help if we’re going to make this work. Fury, if we’re going to kickstart the Avengers we need these two onboard more than anyone else.”

“You told them about you?” Fury asks a bit shocked. “I'd advise you to keep that bit of information under wraps. You could become a pretty big target of some very dangerous people if they find out you possess the knowledge you do.”

“I know, and I intend to. But like I said, I trust them and both of them agreed to keep my secret. They’re good men,” You glance between Steve and Tony, “...in their own right. Besides, I had to give them a reason to join us. Steve’s first mission will be locating the Winter Solider, sorry, his friend Bucky, I guess he isn’t known by that yet, with the information I’ve provided. And in return for his willingness to participate in the initiative, Tony will be getting a head start on his research and future technology with the notes I provided along with testimony of his soon-to-be ex-business partner, Obadiah Stane’s underhanded dealings, selling weapons to terrorist groups and planning Tony’s assassination.”

“The girl approached us fully prepared,” Tony tells Fury. “It’s impressive. And that’s not a compliment I give out lightly.”

“If Earth needs saving and we can prevent the tragedies she claims will happen then I am willing to do everything in my power to help,” Steve states in conjunction, exchanging glances with the other two men.

“Very well,” Fury sighs. “Then what are we waiting for? We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Loki's my favorite Marvel character but Tony is my favorite Avenger. I'm psyched to bring him into this!


	24. Part One - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sif return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Part One. I hope you guys have all enjoyed the story so far. Don’t worry, I’m not finished with it yet. Part Two is still to come. But for now, enjoy the epilogue~ 💚🖤💛

“It’s been a month,” Thor complains at the dinner table, picking at his food. “Are they ever coming back?”

Loki stays silent properly eating, unlike his brother. He too wasn’t expecting you to take so long. A day or two tops. What kept on that bloody realm? At first, he thought you run away from him, but you took Sif with you, and Sif would never betray Asgard like that. She wouldn't leave Thor. If you were truly running away then Sif would've returned on her own by now.

“They’ll return,” Frigga reassures her sons confidently. “Kara clearly went to Midgard with a specific goal in mind. Whatever the reason for their delay, we must wait patiently and pray for their safe and timely return.”

Odin also remains silent. To be honest, he isn’t sure exactly what you were doing being away for this long, but it helped increase his trust in the validity of your bold claims. Whatever your full plan is, you are taking your time properly developing it. That being said, it also thrust you into more suspicion. Who were your sources? And who exactly is the girl he had chosen to his son’s bride? Definitely not who he thought you were.

As if on cue, the Bifrost suddenly glows shooting up into the sky. All four of them scramble out of their seats to look out the windows.

Frigga smiles, "See, what did I tell you?"

“She’s back,” Thor murmurs softly to himself.

"I'm done with my meal," Loki says taking one last linger doubletake at the Bifrost before briskly turning to leave.

"M-me too," Thor follows suit, quickly chasing after his brother. Frigga chuckles knowingly as she watches them disappear from sight. She turns her gaze back to the glowing Bifrost.

"What?" Odin inquires of her.

"Young love," She smiles softly at her husband. "Takes me back."  
__

“I will admit, I’ll miss it being the social norm for girls to wear pants,” Sif remarks as the two of you draw closer to the palace. 

You laugh, “We’ll definitely be going back and when we do we’ll get your a whole closet full of pants.” You promise her.

“I’d like that,” Sif smiles softly in agreement.

“You just got back and you’re already discussing returning?” Loki questions as he approaches with Thor trailing a short step behind. His words came out with more of a bite than he wanted, “Did you enjoy Midgard that much? It would explain your month-long absence.”

“You missed a lot of practice, Sif,” Thor chimes in more light-hearted than his brother.

“For your information, I didn’t skip a single day of my training while on Earth,” Sif rebuts him. Her eyes then light up, “Tony set up the most amazing facility, and Steve was a surprisingly worthy training partner for a Midgardian. Bucky too once we staged his rescue. You would have loved it!”

Thor frowns, “Tony? Steve? Bucky?”

“Yeah, we’ve been making some human friends while we were away,” Sif continues on in her rush of excitement to share her experience with him. “They’re all great! You’ll love them when you meet them!”

“Meet them?” Thor and Loki ask in accidental unison.

Loki eyes you skeptically, “What exactly were you doing on Midgard?”

You take a deep breath, “I’ll tell you as I promised. Just give me a little bit. I probably have to report to your father as soon as I step foot inside, and I’d like to-“

“Nope, you’re giving me answers right now,” Loki rejects, wrapping his arm around your waist and teleporting the two of you away. His patience is worn thin. He isn’t going to wait for a second longer.  
__

“So... you enjoyed your time on Midgard?” Thor prompts as he and Sif stroll through the palace gardens.

Sif's still a bit surprised. She hadn’t expected Thor to suggest a walk after being ditched by you and Loki. Though it is understandable if he's curious about how her adventures went. He did always enjoy recounting his own with her and the Warriors Three.

“I surprisingly did,” She happily admits. “They’re way more advanced then we’ve given them credit for, and in some ways even more so than us.”

“And these new friends you made there... they were all male?” He inquires hesitantly.

“Yeah,” She answers a bit confused on why he’s asking. “Well, I also hung out with Maria Hill a little bit whenever she wasn’t out doing Fury’s busywork but yeah. They were pretty much all men. Not too surprising I clicked with them. All my friends here are male except for Kara. It shouldn’t concern you unless you're jealous,” She jokes lightheartedly until she looks at Thor’s face.

He had stopped in his tracks. Expression caught somewhere between fear and embarrassment. His smile's awkward and bittersweet while his cheeks are beet red. Sif had never seen Thor like this before.

“Wait, are you actually jealous?” She breathes in shocked disbelief. She stammers a bit in denial, “Th-Thor, you know no one could ever replace you as my best friend. You, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun are irreplaceable to me.”

“Oh, uh, I was worried about that, I-,” He replies flustered then cutting himself off, handing flying to cover his mouth. He hadn’t meant to imply so much. Crap. He starts panicking. 

Sif stares at him in silent bewilderment. Her heart racing a million miles an hour. But she is too afraid to inquire further in case she's misunderstanding him and she winds up completely crushed. So for the first time in her life, Sif chooses flight over fight.

“I- I- I n-need to get going,” She stutters an excuse, “I haven’t seen my family in a while, and I should probably pop in on them. S-see ya.” She immediately turns to leave.

“Wait, Sif!” Thor calls out, sounding desperate, as his instincts take over and he grabs her wrist. “Don’t go,” He swallows nervously, “Please hear me out.”

She didn’t want to. Fear of rejection frightening her more than anything. She can’t be rejected by Thor; it would change their entire relationship. It would hurt too much to be around him. More than it already did. But his expression and tone are so earnest that Sof can’t help but find herself silently nodding and agreeing.

A moment of awkward, anxious silence passes between until Thor's able to dig deep inside of himself and pluck out a bit of courage. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of self-reflecting in the month you’ve been away,” He starts slowly. “And I know saying what I’m about to say will jeopardize our relationship but I honestly think you’re worth the risk.” He purses his lips, incredibly anxious, “I-... I like, like you Sif. As more than a friend. It took me a while to realize it, as you can probably imagine, but long story short I eventually did. And you’re free to reject me. I don’t want you to accept my feelings just because I’m your best friend and the first prince of Asgard. And I know you wouldn’t want to hurt my feelings.” Thor starts shaking as the intense nervousness builds as he rambles, “But if there’s a chance you like me in that way too then I’d like to properly ask for your hand in courtship.”

“Yes!” Sif spits out.

“Yes?” He seeks confirmation as it hasn’t fully computed yet.

“Yes, I like you in that way too,” She answers him, a soft relieving smile appearing on her lips. This time it’s her turn to confess, her body also trembling with nervous excitement, “I have for a long time.”

Both of them shutter in relief as the reality of what just happened fully sinks in.

“So... what are we supposed to do now?” Thor asks, a breathless smile on his face. “Do we kiss or-"

Sif immediately reaches up and pulls him down by the collar of his shirt, crushing her lips against his. Thor closes his eyes, immediately following her lead and kissing her back as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“S-sorry,” Sif blushes as she pulls away, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time.”

Thor chuckles lightly, “Don’t apologize. I liked it. You know, it’s exactly the way I could imagine you giving a first kiss.”

“Shut up,” She giggles softly, leaning her head into his chest.  
__

“Hop on,” Loki orders, releasing his grip around your waist.

You look at the ship he’s indicating to and your eyes immediately light up. This was the same ship he and Thor used to escape Asgard in the Dark World movie. Loki steering in that scene was one of your favorite moments. You are more than happy to comply, stepping onto it without any hesitation.

“Where are we going?” You ask with probably more excitement than you should have at the moment. After all, he just kidnapped you. Not that you cared in the slightest, this is amazing. A rush of sheer joy and adrenaline coursing through you.

“Somewhere secluded where we can’t be interrupted by someone and you can’t avoid me,” He answers, getting on after you and taking control of the handle. 

You’re internally geeking out so hard right now, biting your lip in a vain effort to conceal your smile. Luckily, Loki isn’t focused on you, sailing off from the dock, so he doesn’t notice.

The wind whips through your hair as the aircraft gains speed. It feels amazing. You raise your hands up in the air, closing your eyes and doing a small twirl as you let yourself fully enjoy this moment for what is it. Opening your eyes again, you stare at Loki from behind. He is completely focused on piloting but his expression is surprisingly very relaxed. You get the feeling that when Loki’s flying he feels a sense of freeing calm. Momentarily unburdened by everything in his life and simply being. You continue staring at his back, silently existing in this moment with him.

He takes you to a set of floating islands on the outskirts of the realms. Parking the ship, he helps you down before letting go of your hand and leading you towards the center. He plops himself down in grassy fields, waiting silently for you to follow suit.

“You promised to tell me this big plan of yours,” Loki starts as soon as you do, “I’m assuming that has to do with your escapade to Midgard so fuss up.”

You open your mouth hesitantly, “Midgard is the realm we have the least amount of preexisting conflict with,” You say; you had rehearsed this conversation countless times in your head but actually having it is more difficult than you anticipated, especially since you aren’t prepared to tell him the whole truth. Not yet, “and I thought it would be good for you to form an alliance with it. Peacefully uniting our people with theirs would be a feat even your father would have to acknowledge as worthy. So I went with Sif to their realm to see if it would work. I didn’t want to let you know or bringing you along if it didn’t work, but I was successful in establishing an agreement on your and Thor’s behalf with people of power in that realm, all of whom I’ve been secretly researching for a while now. The royal archives have been extremely helpful,” You lie seamlessly knowing full well you’ve already covered your tracks. You forged entries on Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D, some of the Avengers, and a few on other U.S. government agencies long ago. All in preparation in case Loki ever went looking into your story.

Something’s off about your story but Loki can’t for the life of him place it so his brain subconsciously substitutes it for the only possible solution it can grasp at, “Wait, if all this was to make me look more worthy in my father’s eyes then why did you include Thor into the alliance?”

“I’m rooting for you more than anyone but it has to be an even playing field,” You reply also already having this answer prepared. “Besides, I will not resort to underhanded methods to help you win. Not only would it be wrong, but it would also violate the trust and friendship I have with Sif. Which I will not be doing for the record. I only created the opportunity for both of you. It’s ultimately up to the two of you how you utilize it. It’s up to you to prove your worthiness to rule.”

Loki purses his lips. This is a lot to take in. Once again you blew his mind with how clever you were. He had never once thought highly of Midgard. Sure, they were more numerous in population than most realms but the people of it were weak and possessed no affinity for magic. The thought strikes him. Maybe that’s why you really chose the Midgardians; they are similar to you in those regards. And maybe just as unassuming. He starts thinking of things from a different vantage point.

“What are the terms of allegiance you agreed upon?” He inquires, pausing his racing stream of thoughts for a brief moment.

“Simply protection on both ends,” You tell him. “You and Thor will fight on their behalf if the need arises and likewise a group we’re working on assembling will fight for us if Asgard were ever in need of it. That’s what took us so long to come home, and why we have to make several trips back. Midgard has some, let’s say, super-humans who, when gathered together and even some on their own, are a mighty force to be reckoned with. I’m working with a human government agency, that's aware of these super-humans as well the beings beyond their realm, to help lay the foundations for this team of people.”

You pause to give him time to process all this information. Loki needed to accept everything you just laid out or else everything you worked and planned so hard for would crumble in an instant. Asgard needed the Avengers. Earth needed Thor and Loki’s favor to unite the two realms and to become an obstacle against Loki’s attack on New York. And Loki needed more positive influences in his life. You truly believed the Avengers could have been that for him if they met under different circumstances in the movies. He needed to grow to care more about those outside of his immediate family.

“If I may,” You interrupt his thoughts, curling your knees up into yourself, “I think it would also be wise of you to establish yourself in the public eye more. Escape from your brother’s shadow, both here and on Midgard. Probably one of your biggest shortcomings is that you're not much of a people person, which is fine. You don’t have to be. But if you make more of an effort to appeal to the public then you will naturally gain more favor in the eyes of others. On Midgard, it’ll probably be easier. Just show up and save some civilians, your popularity will skyrocket I’m sure. I’ll admit though, you’ll have to put in a lot more effort here where people already expect you lurk in the shadows.”

Loki’s eyes flicker with annoyance.

“I know, easier said than done,” You admit, “but, Loki, I never said you had to do it alone. You have me so utilize me. I’m better with getting people to like and support me, we both know it. It’s how I was even able to accomplish all of this so far. I can be a linking point between you and the people. I’ve already drawn up a couple of plans in how we can appeal to both the nobles and the common folk. They’re back on my desk but I can go over them with you when we get back. I-“

“Okay, stop,” Loki snaps his fingers cutting you off. To your surprise he’s smiling, “I can only take in so much at once. The alliance with Midgard is a clever idea, one that would definitely please my father. But before I agree to anything I’d like to go down and meet these supposed super-humans you say will be of value to us,” He pauses, “As for changing up my relations with the Asgardian public... I’ll think about it. My schedule’s already busy as is. It would mean rearranging my entire schedule to make time for them, and unlike Thor, I don’t waste my free time idly mingling.”

“Maybe you should,” You reply pointedly, adverting your gaze just out of his.

“You really are a little minx with that tongue of yours,” He chuckles, eyes aglow with mischief. 

You stick out your tongue at him, emphasizing his point more. You smirk at him tauntingly as if asking him what he was going to do about it.

This triggers something in Loki and before he realizes it, he has pushed you down on your back and is looming dominantly over you. He lifts your chin with one hand and traps you on the ground with the other, “Listen here you cheeky little...” He lingers off as you stare up at him in shock, face completely flushed. He’s close enough that you can feel the warmth of his breath tingle ever so softly on your neck. It’s then he realizes the position he unconsciously put the two of you in. He shutters quickly scrambling off you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just...” He lingers off once more unable to think of an excuse.

His words sting but you accept them as the truth. Loki truly didn’t mean anything by it. Your affections are not returned. They just slipped through your defenses, long enough to cause a painful ache in your chest before you force yourself to bury them again. You sit up, avoiding his eyes, “No, it’s fine. I understand. Actually, this brings up something else I forgot to mention. I’ve also been working on another little side project in my free time. I’ve been compiling a list of all the suitable unmarried girls of noble status for you to look over. So that when you divorce me, you’ll have a lineup of possible suitors that will bring you great benefits. Admittedly, I’ve left Duchess Evangeline off that list even though she holds a great amount of status. I didn’t think she’d be your cup of tea so I took the liberty to already cross her off.”

“Burn it,” Loki rejects immediately. His eyes reflecting his seriousness.

“What? Why?” You ask in clear confusion. “Any one of these women could be greatly beneficial to you. I’ve made sure to comb through and find the best of the best.”

“Because I already have the most beneficial wife,” He refutes once more, causing your heart to betray you again, “No other woman is going to match my ideals the way you do. No other woman is going to go to another realm and strike up an alliance for me. All the other prospects you’ve compiled will just fall short of the benefits you bring to me, even with all their money, power, and statuses. And besides,” He adds though you really wish he hadn’t, “other women will expect a love of which I am not capable of or willing to give them. You already have a clear understanding of this so it’s not an issue. Our arranged marriage turned out to be more ideal for me than I could’ve ever imagined.” It was moments like this where you’re reminded of how selfish he could be.

Loki has no idea how much he just shattered your heart. In one fallow swoop, he completely rips down your heart’s defenses and smashes everything you tried so hard to protect yourself against. You knew from the beginning never to expect his love. He told you so and you never truly thought he’d actually fall for you too. Which is why you carefully suppressed those feelings all this timr; the truth hurt so you avoided it. And yet, even though you convinced yourself it would be okay to just stay by his side as an ally, a small part of your heart always held out hope. Thanks to his reminder, that sliver of hope was put back in its place. Your heart ached more than it ever had before, laying out completely bare and bleeding inside you. On the plus side, Loki’s words cemented your resolve enough to get through the moment; anger rising to help ease the pain.

Your force out the most convincing smile you’ve ever mustered, adding in a soft chuckle for good measure. Loki’s not the only one who can pull off a convincing mask. Besides, you had already fooled him once tonight, “If that’s what you want, I won’t press the matter further. I was planning on staying by your side regardless if I was your wife or not. I’m officially your ambassador in Midgard and those financial reports aren’t going to document themselves.”

“And where in the realm would I find a better accountant?” He quips, falling hook-line-and-sinker for your bluff. “Oh, I forgot to mention. While you were gone I worked behind the scenes to get your family’s trials moving forward and...”

He says more but you’re no longer paying any attention. “Yeah, that’s great,” You murmur absentmindedly. It takes everything you have not to cry right then and there. You curl up into yourself, resting your head on your knees staring off into the distance away from him.


	25. Part Two - Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.

-6 Years Later-

“GODDAMMIT Loki!” You scream enraged as you burst into your chambers absolutely furious.

“Why did you step in?!” Loki snarls chasing after you, slamming the door behind him.

You whip around on him ready to explode.  
__

-7 Hours Earlier-

You duck just barely missing her fist to your face. Unfortunately, you’re not as lucky with the swiping kick to your legs. In seconds your lying flat on your back completely out of breath.

“You've still got a long ways to go,” Nat chuckles, extending her arm out and helping you help.

“I’ll get there,” You reply, wincing a bit from your sore muscles. The Black Widow really didn’t hold back.

“Ever the optimist, I see,” She remarks tilting her head slightly. “Ready for another round?”

“Actually, Director Kara has a prior engagement she's going to be late for if she doesn’t get going,” Vision interrupts fazing through the wall. “Today’s the big day. Mr. Loki sent a notecard reminder that your presence is required. His exact words being, 'If I have to suffer tonight then so do you,'” He recounts, holding up the parchment. 

“Oh, crap! I lost track of time,” Your eyes widen. “Um, yeah, I’m coming. Another time, Nat, I promise.” You wave to her as you hurry after Vision who’s already fazing back through the wall.

Natasha waves back chuckling.

“How much time do I have?” You ask briskly walking as Vision floats by your side. 

“It’s six and a half hours until the start of the ceremony,” He answers.

“Okay, thanks,” You reply distractedly, your mind multitasking as it plans out the next few hours. “You’re free to go, Vision. Say hi to Wanda and Pietro for me!” You smile, waving goodbye as you make a sharp turn off down a branching corridor. 

There is one last thing you had to do before returning to Asgard. A certain precaution just in case. Everything would be fine. You’ve worked so hard to change things. Surely everything would be fine. But just in case...

“Hey, Mrs. Kara,” a young voice greets you as you almost run directly into him.

“Oh, Peter,” You stop yourself abruptly. He helps steady yourself as you almost lose your balance. “Thanks. Sorry, I was in my head.”

“No worries, I get it,” Peter smiles. “I’m actually glad I crossed paths with you before you left. Tell Thor congrats for me.”

“Will do,” You smile softly. He was such a sweet boy.

“I’ve got to bounce. I have a Facetime call with Harley and Shuri in like two minutes. Also homework,” He tells you. “See you later!” He waves before rushing off.

You chuckle. Seeing Peter always lifted your spirits. You’re glad he’s getting along with the others you scouted for the Young Avengers Initiative you implemented. A way of integrating younger members of brain and/or might into the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Since Thor and Loki’s compliance with the alliance, you’ve been making sure Avengers Headquarters wasn’t just a place for the team to hang out. You organized several programs of study and research, support groups, and training courses. Increased the medical center, living spaces, training facilities, library databases, and science labs. Worked endlessly to speed up the Avengers gathering and development. And established both the Young Avengers Initiative and a mentorship program between older and newer Avengers. Hela and Thanos are still out there, and everyone needed to be ready ahead of time if you are to have a chance of stopping things before they’re destined to happen. Everything is riding on you and your knowledge. You can’t let everyone down.

You continue on your way, regaining speed as you head towards Stark’s lab. Hopefully, he’s done by now with the items you requested. If not, you would have to quickly alter your backup plans. 

“Please tell me you have them,” You say upon swinging open the lab door. “I should’ve been back on Asgard helping with preparations an hour ago, and-”

“Relax, I got you covered,” Tony casually cuts you off, glancing up from his workstation, “When have I ever not come through for you, Director?”

“You’re right, you’re right,” You exhale, “I’m just a little anxious that’s all.”

“I usually am,” He flatters himself. “But isn’t this the god of thunder’s big night? Not yours. What makes you the anxious one?”

“It’s just, this is one of the nights I've seen, you know, in my original universe. One of the key nights I've been trying to change the history of,” You confess desperately needing to get some of it off your chest. Tony’s one of the few people you could actually confess such a thing to; only three other people knew your secret: Sif, Director Fury, and Steve Rogers, “Lots of things have changed from the original history so everything should turn out fine. But there’s always this small voice in the back of my head asking, ‘what if?’ What if I didn’t do enough? What if it still goes terribly wrong?”

“Phew,” Tony exhales shaking his head, “I do not envy being you. How do you constantly bear all that heavyweight on your tiny shoulders?”

You chuckle. Tony always had a way of helping take the edge off of things when you were anxious. People tended to be turned off by him because he doesn’t usually approach situations seriously, but sometimes that’s exactly what you needed. Someone who helps belittle your nerves.

“Besides, that’s what you came to me for,” He continues sliding a metal briefcase across the countertop. “To help you make things right again if they do go terribly wrong. And while I don’t know what you’re expecting to go wrong, what I whipped up should have you completely covered. Let me show you how they work.”

You nod walking around to the same side of the table as him.

“First, the hologram double you requested,” Tony hands you an earpiece, a contact case, a small coin-shaped item. “Pop the first two in, and you’ll be able to see and hear everything it does. And to activate it,” He reaches out and pushes a button on the earpiece, “you just need to press that button, and wherever you place the coin an exact replica of you will appear. I’ve looped in some natural gestures and blinks so the copy isn’t awkwardly standing still. The earpiece is also fitted with a microphone that will sync your voice and words with the double’s lips, allowing you to respond if asked any questions. So as long as no one touches it no one will notice the difference.”

“Perfect,” You smile, pocketing the items. “And the gloves?”

“I’m getting there, hold your horses,” He responds, picking up a box off the table, “Now creating these were tricky. You owe the Shuri kid like twenty favors for the vibranium used to craft them by the way.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” You chuckle nervously. Oh boy.

Tony opens the box, handing you a pair of black, wrist-length, skintight gloves, “They’ve been heavily encoded with your DNA so when I activate them...” He lingers off as he moves to his computer while you slip them on. He quickly types in a command code, “and voila~!”

You watch in amazement as the gloves turn invisible and seemingly melt into your skin. You’re no longer able to see or feel them. 

“It’s now like they’re an extension of your skin,” He explains, “neither you nor anyone else who touches your hands will be able to feel them, and with my modifications, you’ll be able to do as you requested on command. They’re connected to the chip we implanted in your brain awhile back so all you have to do is think about turning them on and off and they will do so. Go on, try them out.”

A mischievous grin spreads across your lips. You always liked to play with fire. Now you could literally do it. Sparks ignite at your fingertips. You desire for the flames to grow and they do, bending to your will as you experimentally wiggle your fingers. “They’re perfect,” You murmur completely entranced with your new power.

“Of course they are. I made then,” He unashamedly accepts the compliment.

“Thank you!” You beam pulling your eyes away and shutting down the flames. You grab the briefcase off the counter. “I should really get going now. Enjoy your date night with Pepper!”

“Oh shoot, is that tonight?!” He asks having completely forgotten.

“Yup! You’re welcome for the reminder by the way,” You laugh, waving with your back turned as you rush towards the door. “Be back soon!” You call out just before the lab door closes behind you on your way out.  
__

“Where have you been? And what took you so long?” Sif inquires and chastises at the same time. 

She had been waiting at the palace entrance for over an hour waiting for your return to Asgard. Why today of all days were you late? 

“So sorry, I lost track of time and there were some last-minute things I had to-” You start to reply in excuse.

“Save it. Just come on,” She cuts you off, dragging you by the arm up the staircase. “Your mother-in-law is knee-deep in last-minute preparations for both the ceremony and the feast. The Allfather’s been shut up in their chambers busy rehearsing this whole time. Thor’s been practicing his dramatic entrance for hours instead of actually practicing his own lines. Loki disappeared hours ago to do who knows what. You're late. I’m stressed. And none of us are ready for this coronation!”

“Sif, calm down,” You force her to momentarily stop. “I know it’s a big day for Thor, and you want everything to go perfect because of how much you love him. I promise you, things will come together and everything will go smoothly. We’ll go help Frigga out then you and I’ll get dressed up in our best attire. You’ll look pretty. Thor will look pretty. Everything will work out. Just take a deep breath.”

Sif nods, taking your advice. Deeply inhaling and exhaling. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” You smile softly. “I’m sure if it was Loki I’d be the same way right now.”

Sif freezes.

“You’re okay with it not though... right?” She asks hesitantly.

“Sif, Thor will make a great king. Loki and I... we tried our best. I’ll admit, I think the succession choice was a bit rigged but not by you guys. You two competed with us fair and square. I bear no ill will against either of you,” You reassure her. “Thor’s worthy. He deserves it just as much as Loki. And I’m happy for him.”

“You’re literally the best,” Sif hugs, knowing that as much as your words were true, your heart still ached on Loki’s behalf.

You hug her back, “We should probably get going now.”

“Right,” Sif nods letting you go.

The two of you quickly turn and ascend the rest of the stairs.  
__

You glance around the empty throne room, making sure no one’s around to witness. In the clear, you bend down and place the coin on the spot you’re assigned to stand at during the ceremony. Pressing the button on top, it slowly camouflages into the pattern of the floor.

“Kara, where are you?” Sif calls from down the hall, approaching your direction. “We’re running out of time. We’ve got to change.”

“Coming!” You shout back, straightening up. Your eyes linger on the spot for a moment. You silently apologize to Thor for your planned absence. If there is even the slightest possibility of things not going as they should, your presence would be required elsewhere.  
__

The crowd roars with applause upon his entrance. Thor flips Mjolnir in his hand, egging the crowd on.

“Oh, please,” Sif rolls her eyes; Frigga following silently in suit.

Odin stares down at Thor as he approaches the throne from the opposite side of the room. His face is completely unreadable as he observes his eldest son’s antics.

Thor kneels down before him, placing down Mjolnir and taking off his helmet. He smiles up at his parents, winking at his mother who shakes her head slightly, covertly signaling for him to knock it off as Odin rises up off the throne. Thor's smile shifts to the Warriors Three. His lifelong friends and trustworthy companions. They all smile approvingly back.

Odin slams his staff on the ground, calling for the crowd’s silence.

“Thor Odinson, my heir,” Odin starts.

Loki purses his lips, silently casting his gaze to the floor. His eyes flicker briefly up at you, standing by his side. You sneak a quick smile at him reassuringly.

“My firstborn.”

Frigga’s eyes shift from her husband to Thor. Silently sighing and wishing he had left that remark out.

Thor's gaze refocuses on his father as he stares up at him in all seriousness.

“So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir,” the Allfather continues, “forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. ‘Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of great beginning. Though the day has come...”  
__

You tune out from Odin's speech. Palace guards walk past your hiding spot inside the royal vault. You listen instead for the sound of ice crackling, praying desperately that you hear nothing. Your heart sinks as it’s not the case. 

“Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?” Odin’s speech continues relaying in your ear as you quietly bend down and unlock the briefcase. The engine whirls to life as the iron suit assembles itself, drawing the instant attention of frost giants lurking in the shadows nearby.  
__

“I swear,” Thor promises.  
__

“Come on, you,” You tell your mechanical ally as you raise your now blazing hands. “Let’s finish this quickly. Preferably before my father-in-law takes notice.”  
__

“And do you swear to preserve the peace?” Odin prompts again.  
__

Streams of fire and ice clash head-on. Ice prevailing as all three of them train their focus on you. Mark V luckily blasts two of them away from you, sending them flying backwards onto the vault’s rocky solid ground.

“Thanks,” You say, reenforcing the flames trained on the singular frost giant. “You take those two. I’ll finish this one. Remember, our goal is to knock them out and dump them back on Jotunheim. So go easy on them.”

“You’re underestimating us, girly,” the frost giant still standing snarls.

“No, I’m not. That’s why I brought him for backup,” You nod to Mark V as it turns and marches towards the other two scrambling back up to their feet. Apparently ready for round two.  
__

“I swear,” Thor repeats.

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realm?” Odin asks.

Loki shifts his gaze to his older brother. Waiting for the disturbance to happen at any second now. He glances back at you and for a split moment his resolve wavers. After the fact, he had to make sure you never found out he was the one behind it.  
__

You duck just barely missing the icy fist aimed at your face. This time spinning out of the way, avoiding the swipe at your legs. With your palm, you grasp the frost giant neck.

“Ow, it burns!” the defeated Jotun cries in sharp agonizing pain. 

You simmer down the heat to an uncomfortable yet barely painful level. Targeting a pressure point Nat drilled into your memory, you strip away his consciousness. Panting heavily in exhaustion, you glance over to Mark V who already has the other two knocked out and tied yo ready for special delivery.

“Show off,” You chuckle breathlessly, shaking your head, “Just like your father.” You close your eyes as you try to steady your breath. “Okay,” You exhale finally looking back at the patiently waiting Iron Suit. “I’ll need you to open up so I can get inside. Then we’ll carry these three back to where Loki left an opening and deposit them where they belong. I’ll then send you back home to Tony. Crisis averted.”

Mark V nods in silent obedience.  
__

Thor smiles wide, lifting Mjolnir with his right arm, “I swear!” He shouts.

“Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you King of Asgard,” Odin finishes officially passing on his rule.

Thor smiles wide, standing and bowing before his father. He turns around to face the crowd, triumphantly pumping Mjolnir in the air and creating a fresh roar of joyous cheers and applause. 

Loki’s eyes widen. Nothing had happened. Why hadn’t anything happened? Were his father’s senses failing him?

His eyes dart to the nearest exit. But as much as he needed to check on the situation, it would raise suspicion if he just suddenly up and vanished. He needed an excuse and someone to verify it.

“Um, Kara,” Loki turns to you. “I’ve got to go the bathroom. Save my seat, will you?”

You don’t answer. You don’t even look at him.

“Kara, did you hear me?” He asks, reaching out to grab your hand. His eyes widening as his hand fazes right through. “What the...?” He swipes across your body and the hologram immediately fades. Everything clicks in his brain at once. He curses in his head, panicking, “Kara!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOVIE CREDIT:  
> Branagh, Kenneth, director. Thor. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, 2011. 
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
> Sorry if the cutting back and forth is a little confusing in this chapter. I wanted to clearly get across that the proceedings of coronation were happening at the same time as Kara was fighting in the vault.


	26. The Unloved Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront Loki on his actions.

-Present-

“GODDAMMIT Loki!” You scream enraged as you burst into your chambers absolutely furious.

“Why did you step in?!” Loki snarls chasing after you, slamming the door behind him.

You whip around on him, “Are you serious?! Why did I step in?! You know why I stepped in!”

“It’s not fair!” He shouts.

“You’re right! Maybe your father didn’t make a fair choice but you can’t punish Thor for that! He’d make just as great king as you!”

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Loki growls, glaring at you icily, “not his.”

“I am, and that’s exactly why I stopped your schemes! You weren’t on your own side; I saved you from a whole lot of trouble!” Your temper flares freely as your tone rises to match your unleashed emotions. “Lowering Thor’s reputation wouldn’t have elevated yours, especially not in the eyes of your father! Do you know how much trouble you would’ve been in if your little scheme came to light?! You’d be brandished as a traitor, your reputation diminished in seconds, even if Asgard’s betrayal wasn’t your intention!”

“How did you even know?!” He seethes through gritted teeth.

“I know _you_ , Loki! That’s how!” You snap, “And sneaking three frost giants in wasn’t the end of your plan, was it?! You were planning to incite Thor into breaking the treaty we have with Jotunheim, manipulating his outrage over his interrupted coronation to ultimately get him in trouble with your father! Just so you’d have one last chance to prove yourself more worthy than Thor!”

“You have no proof of that!” He snaps back matching your fury.

“The fact that you didn’t attempt to deny it is proof, Loki! And you’re welcome for completely covering your tracks! There’s my proof for proving I’m on your side! What happened tonight in the shadows of your mischief stays between us,” You swear to him in a chillingly serious tone though your eyes still burned furiously.

Loki’s glare deepens, “And how exactly did you even fight them off? I know you’ve been training with Nat but they have ice magic. You shouldn’t have stood a chance!”

Fire soars full blast from your palms as you continue to stare him down, “You really underestimate the work I do with the Avengers.”

His eyes widen in utter shock. “What did you do to yourself?” 

If you weren’t so focused on being angry with him you might have noticed the concern in his tone.

“Absolutely nothing,” You reply, letting the flames slowly die. “This is the latest Stark tech. Pyrokinetic gloves that meld with my DNA.”

Loki grimaces. He didn’t like how close you and Stark seemed to be. You had clicked with him better than any of the other Avengers. Watching the two of you banter always got under his skin. And more than that, Loki always got the sense that Tony knew a part of you he didn’t. His cold-blooded anger swells as he remembers this, clenching his fists at his sides.

“They were merely supposed to be a precaution,” You continue on, “in case you defied my expectations to do better. I believed you could be better! My heart sank when I realized in that vault that you chose not to be!”

“I’m sorry I failed to meet your expectations,” a sarcastic apology spills from his lips. He sneers, “but I guess you and Father finally have something in common.”

“Wow!” You gasp in disbelief that he went there. “Look, I get it. It cuts you deeply when your father doesn’t give you the validation of being Thor’s equal. I understand the stunt you pulled tonight was your last-ditch effort to delay Thor’s ascension so you could have one last chance of proving yourself as worthy. I know that your motive comes from a place of hurt and not an actual desire of the throne, but some actions cross a line that shouldn’t be crossed! I sympathize with why you did it, but I cannot condone that as an excuse for what you did!”

“You have no right to judge me! You might be able to sympathize with my pain but you will never understand what it’s like!” Loki shouts. “How could you? You’re just like Thor! Everybody loves you! You don’t live in anyone’s shadow! No one ever thinks or treats you as inferior!”

“You know the number one person who keeps you in Thor’s shadow isn’t your father, it’s you!” You shout back. “No one sees you as inferior to Thor more than yourself! And instead of focusing on the countless people who see you as no less worthy than him, you focus on the only two people who do: Odin and you! Don’t believe me? Let me remind you. Your mother loves you just as she does Thor! Sif recognizes your talents the same way she does his! Peter Parker absolutely adores you! Wanda respects you as her mentor! Oh, and did you forget all the Asgardians who have recognized your efforts and supported you once you really put yourself out there? Our people would rally behind your leadership just as much as his! Then on Midgard, you’re a hero! Your fan base there rivals if not exceeds Thor’s! Thor himself thinks the absolute world of you!”

Loki purses his lips. His pride getting in the way of actually accepting what you have to say.

“Then you have me, who’s thought of you more highly than anyone from the beginning!” You snap as your bitter anger fuels you to continue. “All of this, and you really still consider yourself the unloved prince?! You risked everything for something you already had! You risked everything I-!” You cut yourself off. You close your eyes as tears start to brim in your eyelids. Shaking your head and exhaling sharply you reopen them staring directly at him. “It’s going to be suspicious if both of us are missing from the feast so I’m going to go now. Do whatever the hell you want! I don’t care anymore!”

Loki's eyes widen and he reaches out to stop you from leaving seconds too late. You’re already beyond his fingertips, slamming the door behind you. He’s left desperately hoping that your last words are just something said in the heat of the moment. The weight of Loki’s action suddenly comes crashing down on him all at once, leaving him with one singular fear:

If you didn’t care for him anymore then who stood the chance to?  
__

You stop right outside the entrance, allowing yourself one last chance to collect your composure. You take a deep breath then step forward making your official debut to tonight’s festivities. A flood of noises bombards your ear as soon as you enter the dining hall. You immediately regret showing up; your mood did not match the cheerful chattering and laughter ringing throughout the room. But you’re Asgard’s princess. You had a duty to perform so you force yourself to continue deeper into the crowd.

Sif immediately spots you from across the room and makes her way over to you, “Is everything alright? Both you and Loki disappeared...”

“It’s just been a bit of a rough night. We all knew this was going to be difficult for him to accept. We just need to step aside for a bit to discuss things,” You dismissively excuse. “But everything’s fine.”

“Why do I get the sense that everything is not fine?” She replies skeptically, crossing her arms.

“Sif, tonight is about Thor. Whatever problems Loki or I have can wait until tomorrow,” You remind her just as much you do yourself. Your eyes suddenly dart up behind her as Thor approaches the two of you, “Speak of the devil.”

Thor wraps his arms around Sif’s waist from behind, smiling over her shoulder at you, “Kara! You finally joined us! Come, have a drink and be merry!”

“You know Kara has struck no drinking rule,” Sif elbows him.

She's right. The driver who plowed through the red light and killed you had been drunk so you sort of shied away from alcohol since arriving on Asgard. Besides, you doubted Kara’s body had any tolerance to the stuff since she never tasted a lick of it before your soul took over. On top of that, you considered your brain as your greatest asset to Loki and the others so you hadn’t dared to mess it up in case of an emergency. Your excuse always being that someone had to be the sober, responsible one to drive the Avengers home whenever the adults went out partying. The role of which usually defaulted to you, Bruce, and/or Steve.

But tonight... maybe tonight being a little tipsy wouldn't hurt.

“Actually,” You say surprising both of them, “I might enjoy a drink or two. It’s a special occasion after all.”  
__

Loki hides away in his study. He needed time to clear his thoughts. Though he might have preferred distracting from them by attending the feast, going now is out of the question if you’re there. But if he was going to think, he absolutely couldn’t stay in his chambers. Signs of you were everywhere there increasing the guilt he felt whenever his eyes flitted to them. Loki yearned for comfort, familiarity, and solitude. His study being the only place that provided all three.

He sits down behind his desk. For once not caring about proper posture as he leans forward, immediately dropping his head into his hands.

“Bring in the frost giants. Let yourself have one last shot at the throne! Brilliant idea Loki! Truly Brilliant!” A clone of himself appears and chastises.

Loki lifts his gaze to glare at the copy his subconscious created. “Shut up.”

“She’s right, you know?” It remarks, disregarding the command.

“Go away!” He snarls.

“You don’t really want me to. That’s why I’m even here in the first place. You manifested me,” It calmly replies. “Your conscience is pricked. You regret what you did. Such a rare occurrence for the god of mischief.”

Loki doesn’t bother responding this time. His fists clench as he grits his teeth.

“But what you regret isn’t so much bringing in the Jotuns but rather that you disappointed her,” the copy continues on, “She thought highly of you and you betrayed that image. She makes you want to be a better man and you fell short. Now you’re afraid you’ll lose her.”

“No. She’ll never leave me,” Loki denies with an icy edge.

“Still telling yourself that lie? Do you honestly believe that no matter what you do she’ll stay?” the copy questions skeptically, prying on his doubts.

“Silence!”

“She’s brought up divorce in the past,” It points out.

“Stop it,” Loki warns staring daggers at the clone.

“She has a wonderful life she built for herself on Midgard. It would be easy for her to skip town,” It remarks, ignoring the warning completely undaunted.

“Stop it!” He repeats, voice rising as his frustration boils.

“What have you ever even done to make her want to stay?” the copy inquires of him. “You’ve disappointed, underestimated, undervalued, and underappreciated her.”

“Stop.”

“And you reject her feelings because you’re too afraid to face your own,” It doesn’t stop.

“STOP!” Loki yells, magic bursting from his hands as he slams his fists down on the desk, sending a wave of green energy throughout the room. Papers scatter and books topple over.

“There’s going to be a limit to how much she can take. And after tonight, you might be reaching that limit sooner than you think,” the clone finishes, unfazed by his creator’s actions. “Tread carefully.” It warns before flickering and fading away.

Loki closes his eyes with a sharp breath, attempting to quell his temper. He sighs as he stands to pick up the mess he made.

A rapid knock comes on his door before whoever it is is too impatient to wait for him to respond and they barge in.

“Loki, I need your help!” Sif rapidly spits out upon entering.

His eyes snap up to her utterly perplexed. She was the last person he expected to see tonight, especially not like this. She’s flustered, exasperated, and concerned all at once. He notes her labored breathing; clearly indicating she ran all the way here as fast as she could.

“I can’t handle them both on my own! You’ve got to stop her! This is probably your mess anyway,” She says pointedly but moves on before he can react, “But that doesn’t matter right now. You just need to deal with it!”

“What in the Nine Realms is going on?” He inquires at a complete loss over what she’s going on about. “I’m assuming this is about Kara.”

“You’re not going to believe me,” She tells him. “Just come.”

He nods silently, putting down the papers he had been holding back on his desk and following her out.

“You’re not going to like this,” Sif warns him as they briskly head towards the dining hall.

Loki nervously purses his lips. What could you possibly be doing that not even Sif could handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit to come out. I don’t think I’ve ever rewritten a chapter more than this one. My original drafts for their argument and Loki’s self-chastisement I actually really hated, so I had to rework them both. It took a bit more time, but I’m satisfied more with how they turned out.


	27. I Love You/I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif was right. Loki didn't like it.

Never in his life has his jaw clenched so hard.

You are singing at the top of your lungs but that isn’t the problem. The problem is you are singing at the top of your lungs while stripped down to your knee-length, satin nightgown showing more skin to your audience of mostly men than Loki would have liked. While at the same time blasting fire out of your hands every time you drunkenly twirled around as you dance across the tabletops. To make matters worse, Thor and his friends are drunkenly switching between egging you on by whooping and hollering and joining you by singing along off-key.

“I told you,” Sif says, eyes glued to the chaos playing out before them. She purses her lips tightly. “When and how did she learn fire magic?”

“It’s apparently Stark tech, not magic,” Loki exhales in exasperation still taking in the situation. His frown deepens as he momentarily watches his brother’s involvement in this pandemonium, “First night of being King and he’s already behaving recklessly immature.”

“Your princess is arguably acting more so right now,” Sif defensively jabs back, annoyed by his chastisement.

“And you’re the one who’s chosen to serve them both,” He quips pointedly, equally annoyed.

“Are you going to stand here and bicker with me or are you going to stop her?” She asks prioritizing the matter at hand.

Someone in the crowd throws a bottle of the air. Your eye catches it, flames immediately shoot out towards it. The bottle shatters bursting into flames, causing you to giggle childishly pleased with your handiwork as the shards crash to the ground.

“I’m going, ” Loki nods quickly in agreement with her. He vanishes and reappears next to the table you're currently twirling on, ducking last second as he just barely dodges the flames blazing from your fingertips. “Kara, come here.” He soothingly beckons.

You whip around at the sound of his voice, eyes changing from giddiness to annoyance upon locking with his, “You! I'm mad at you, I’m pretty sure...” You respond in a drunken slur.

“Ooooh! Someone’s in trouble!” Thor calls everyone’s attention to the two of them. He giggles before hiccuping, “What did you do piss your fair maiden off this time, my brother?”

Loki ignores him and all the watchful eyes, locking eyes with you and only you. You are his only focus. He extends a hand out to you, “I know, darling. Why don't you come down here and we can talk about it?”

You raise your hand, watching the flames dance across your fingers before looking back at him. You shake your head slowly, “No... I don't really wanna,” You smirk down at him wickedly filled with a rebellious spirit.

If you weren’t so drunk right now Loki would've admitted how hot that was. He clicks his tongue torn between annoyance and amusement. Annoyance ultimately winning out because others are also seeing you like this.

You twirl away as the crowd cheers at your decision. Another person throws a bottle and you gleefully repeat your little party trick. This time the glass shatters onto the table. Your reflexes kick in, last-second sidestepping you away from shards, but because you're drunk you lose your footing as you do so.

“Alright, the show's over, ” Loki flashes behind you, catching you in his arms before you have a chance to fall, “that’s enough mischief out of you for one night.” His eyes remain locked on yours, pursing as he lips as he teleports the two of you away.

Thor's tipsy smile shifts over to Sif who in turn is frowning at him in great disapproval. The smile quickly fades as the disappointment in his girlfriend's eyes is enough to sober him up. Sif furiously whips away from him and leaves the dining hall. Thor curses to himself before hopping off the table and chases after her.

"Sif, wait!" He calls out as he catches up. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what, Thor?!" She snaps, stopping and angrily matching his gaze.

"For getting drunk..." He replies ashamedly.

"You're a King now, Thor!" She snaps at him again. "That comes with responsibilities! You can't act as freely as you did before. If you aren't ready to accept that then you shouldn't have taken on the throne!"

Thor swallows guiltily, "I'm sorry..." He weakly repeats. "You're right..."

Sif closes her eyes, taking a moment to quell her temper. She takes a deep breath before staring at him with more grace, "Thor, I believe you're going to make a great king. And a good king isn't crafted overnight; you're allowed to make errors. Just reassure that me you're serious about ruling our people."

"I swear to you, I am," He promises her earnestly, taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. "I will do better. And I'm sorry for taking my responsibility lightly tonight."

Sif reaches up on her tiptoes and pulls him into a deep kiss. Thor wraps his arms around her waist, closing his eyes, and returns the kiss. By stars, he loved this woman. He kisses her once more before ever so slightly pulling away, "I love you," He breathes, staring at her with burning adoration.  
__

“Stay, ” He orders, placing you gently down on the bed as you glare up at him. Nonetheless, you sit begrudgingly obedient.

“For a princess of Asgard, you caused quite a scandalous scene, ” Loki talks on. He tilts his head slightly, as he wraps a blanket over your shoulders. “I thought you didn't drink?”

“Yeah but tonight’s a celebration!” You exclaim, dropping the glare and smiling to yourself. The smile slowly fades, however, as you linger on his words. “Also, it hurt right here, ” You murmur, hand clutching the fabric over your heart. “I wanted to make it stop.”

Loki breathes sharply, swallowing guiltily, “Kara, I-”

“No don't!” You cut him off staring at him with wide panicked eyes. “Whenever you say more this aches." You tighten the grip on the fabric, "I don’t want to hear it!” Your body starts trembling. “Dammit!”

“Kara, calm down. Everything’s going to be alright, ” His eyes flood with concern as he gets on his knees and looks up at you, trying his best to be soothing.

You chuckle bitterly as tears freely escape, “You’re lies are always so pretty.” You tell him flashing a somber smile that pierces his heart. Your voice cracks as you start to unravel, “Everything I worked hard to protect against shattered in seconds. I couldn't do it. I wasn't good enough for you.”

“What are you talking about?” He inquires confused, tone more pained than he realizes. “You covered my tracks. You were successful in thwarting my schemes.”

“No, I wasn't!” You shout. Vision blurring as you stare at him with watery eyes, “If I was you wouldn’t have thought to bring in the frost giants in the first place!” You cry, sounding more like your yelling at yourself than him. “I failed you! And now I know I’ll fail everyone else because I couldn't even change history for the one person I put the most care and attention into!”

“Change history?” He questions utterly perplexed. “Kara, what are you going on about?”

“I can't do this anymore, ” You move on not registering his question. “I can't, I can't, I can't!” You shake your head. Your eyes snap to his as your vision clears, “Stop looking at me like that! Like you're concerned about me! You're only concerned about yourself! You're so incredibly selfish, and my heart can't take it anymore! I hate you! I hate you so much!”

“No, you don’t... ” Loki achingly refutes. Those words stinging him more than he could've ever imagined as he half-feared they might be true. “You wouldn’t go this far or do so much for someone you hated. If you truly hated me, you wouldn't be such a mess right now.”

“Why?!” Tears stream out as your voice confronts him in great anguish. “Why are you so confident?! It's not fair! Fine! You’re right, I lo-” You cut yourself off, pausing as a fresh wave of heartbreak washes over you; you pick up with the remainder of your train of thought, “and that's why it hurts so much that I failed... I failed you. I wasn't enough!” Your eyes lock with his once more, “Where did I go wrong? What did I mess up? What did I fail to do? Or was the situation helpless from the beginning? Have I been playing a losing game with you?”

Loki is left with a loss for words. He can't bring himself to answer you. He wants desperately to hold you and persuade you that everything will be alright. He wants to wipe away the tears in your eyes and to have you smile at him like you usually do. But he doesn't do any of that, fear gripping him back like iron shackles. You were right. He is incredibly selfish. He wants you, the you that only thinks and looks at him; the you who absolutely adores him. But he's too afraid to give himself to you in return. Once he does, there would be no turning back. You’d have his heart- his entire being in your palms, and if you ever turned on him, he would be utterly devasted. He has never trusted anyone with himself before, and now the prospect frightens him more than anything. You, and everything you are to him, frightens him more than anything.

“I’m going to bed, ” You say when he doesn't answer.

Loki nods solemnly, unable to meet your gaze as his guilt grounds him to the floor. _Tomorrow_ , he thinks, tomorrow he will make things right.  
__

It's still dark outside when you stir. You silently slip out of bed not glancing back at Loki asleep in the spot next to you. Out of your wardrobe, you grab a set of clothes suitable for Earth before quietly leaving the chambers.

Your head pounds sharply as the aftereffects of your drinking the previous night set in. But at the moment... other things hurt more.

You wander down to Odin’s office, knocking on the door and waiting patiently for a response.

“Come in, ” His voice eventually calls out, allowing your early morning visit.

“Good morning, ” You greet upon entering. “I’m heading back to Midgard. I just wanted to let you know I’ll be implementing my plans for Hela here soon.”

“You’re confident your team is ready?” He inquires, putting down the book he had been reading.

“Yes, they will be, ” You assure him. “I need you to do me a favor though.”

“And what might that be?” Odin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“There a surviving member of the Valkyrie on the trash planet of Sakaar, ” You inform him. “I want you to fetch her for me.”

Odin’s shocked, “A Valkyrie is still alive?”

“Yes, and I need her. She knows Hela’s fighting strategies first hand. I'd like to discuss my plan with her to see if there’s any I missed and should prepare for.”

“Very well, ” Odin agrees, leaning back in his chair. “I’ll look into it for you.”

“Thank you, ” You bow your head slightly before excusing yourself.

“The fire in your eyes has died, ” Odin remarks as you reach the door. “Are you sure _you’re_ ready for this?”

“I will be, “ You repeat your sentiment from before, shutting the door on the conversation as you take your leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more angst so here you go! 😈


	28. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up the next morning to find you gone.

He’ll admit, he deserves this. By the time Loki woke up, you were gone. His eyes linger on your empty spot. A sense of emptiness reflects back on him. He sighs and gets up. He dresses slowly having no motivation to get started with his day. All Loki can muster right now is to function based on routine.

Frigga stares at him with great concern as he enters the dining room for breakfast, looking utterly dismal, “What’s wrong, darling?” She inquires as he sits down.

“Trouble in paradise,” Odin answers before he does. “Kara showed up this morning in my office looking equally as miserable.”

“She came to you?” Loki’s eyes flicker up to him skeptically.

“Not for whatever going on between the two of you,” He assures him. “It was work-related. Speaking of which, I should probably get going. Apparently, I have some business on Sakaar.”

“Sakaar?” Frigga questions as her eyes narrow skeptically. “What could you possibly have business with on that planet?”

“Kara believes there to be a Valkyrie there,” He confesses.

“A Valkyrie?!” She breathes in surprise.

“I thought they all died,” Loki's comments absently; his subconscious interest somewhat peeked.

“So did I,” Odin admits, standing up from the table. “But if what Kara said is true then it’s my responsibility to go check on her.”

“Very well,” Frigga also rises, moving around the table to kiss her husband on the cheek. “Be safe. I’ll be waiting for your return.”

Odin nods, squeezing his wife’s hand affectionately before taking his leave.

The queen clasps her hands together, watching him go before turning back to the table. She retakes her seat and stares at her son.

“Do you want to talk about it now that we’re alone?” She offers sympathetically.

Loki opens his mouth to say something but Thor bursts in at that moment and interrupts.

“Loki, I need to talk to you,” He tells him as he walks over. Thor stops and kisses his mother on the cheek, “Good morning, Mother!” He greets with a bright smile.

“Good morning, darling,” She warmly smiles back.

Thor’s focus switches back to his brother, “I like really need to talk to you.” He restates, eyes briefly flickering to their mother, “Alone, preferably. Sorry, Mother.”

Loki really isn’t in the mood to hear Thor out about anything, but he had no motivation to object either. “Very well,” He sighs, standing up.

Frigga reaches her hand out to her younger son’s forearm, “You can come to talk to me any time,” She reminds him staring up at him full of the same deep concern as before. Even on his off days, Loki was never this apathetic in his attitude.

He nods silently before pulling away and following Thor out.

“Trouble in paradise?” Thor inquires as they walk, coincidentally echoing his father's words from earlier.

Loki doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even meet his gaze.

“Not even going to tell me to shut up?” Thor questions starting to grow a bit concerned himself. “Things must have seriously not ended well between you and Kara last night.”

Again Loki doesn’t reply.

“I’m sorry,” Thor can’t help but apologize completely unused to seeing his brother like this. At the very least Loki should be snapping at him. Whatever is going on between you two this time was serious; Loki never held back his silver tongue. “I shouldn’t have egged her on. I should have stopped her, even. Look, I’ll talk to her for you.”

“Don’t,” He finally speaks. “Things would’ve turned out like this regardless of that... I’m the one in the wrong.”

Thor stops mid-stride. Loki admitting he is wrong? He is seriously spooking Thor out. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I really don’t,” Loki shakes his head. He changes the subject. “What did _you_ want to talk to me about?”

“Oh, uh, right... um,” Thor hesitantly goes along with the subject change, “remember how- um, when we were younger and I pushed the palace finances onto Kara?”

Loki purses his lips. Inhaling sharply as he nods.

“Yeah, well, back then I sort of jokingly said I’d appoint you as my royal advisor, but I’ve been thinking about it and now I’m serious about it. Loki, will you be my royal advisor?” Thor officially asks.

“Are you serious?” Loki says in disbelief, eying him skeptically. “There hasn’t been an actual royal advisor position since Asgard’s beginnings. This would be something completely new.”

“I said I was, and I am a completely new king,” Thor tells him earnestly. “Loki, I am not our father. I can’t rule Asgard as he could. Not on my own. I need you by my side. You’re good at what I’m not. We both have what the other lacks, and together I believe we can surpass our father’s rule and flourish Asgard's peace. My first royal decree can be instituting the position. You’d hold the third most power in all the realm, after me and my future queen of course.” He chuckles flashing his usual sunny smile.

“And you think this future queen will be Sif?” Loki inquires.

“By stars I hope so!” Thor grins, eyes lighting up. “Asgard and I wouldn’t deserve her. She’d be such a badass queen! Can you imagine!?” He exclaims, geeking out over his girlfriend.

“You seem to love her a great deal,” Loki murmurs aloud. Heart strangely throbbing as he does. Why is Thor so easily and openly able to adore his lover?

“Absolutely!” His older brother proudly beams. “You’re aware of the people of Earth’s concept of a soulmate, are you not? I think Sif’s a little something like that for me. She’s someone who just by exiting and being around me makes me want to be a better man. I truly do love her.”

“But what if she leaves you? Nothing's solidified yet. Wouldn’t you be devastated? Why even have a relationship if the potential of loss is so great?” Loki subconsciously wraps the conversation back around to the one he said he didn’t want to have.

Even Thor is able to pick up on the fact that his brother isn’t truly inquiring about him and Sif, “Oh I would be completely devastated if Sif let me,” He exhales in all honesty. Thor looks his brother in the eyes, “but... she might not. And what I have with Sif I wouldn’t trade for anything. It’s that great of a thing.” He pauses recalling something, “Mother once told me that love is a risk, but sometimes that risk is worth it. She said mutual love was one of the most spectacular things in the universe, and I now fully believe her. Loki, when I asked Sif to court me it was the riskiest thing I had ever done. Sif and the close relationship we already shared were incredibly precious to me. I jeopardized having both. And by stars, I was more nervous than I’d ever like to admit. But I knew, at that moment, that my bigger regret would’ve been not telling her how I felt.”

Loki drops his brother’s gaze. He had no response for any of that. His heart aches and his mind is muddled. The iron chains of cowardice wrap tightly around his throat forcing him into passive silence.

“Well,” Thor roughly pats him on the back, intentionally snapping Loki out of his stupor after a few moments of his silence, “do you accept my offer? I really hope you because my next choice is Kara, but the woman’s already got a ton on her plate with being Director of the Avengers. After her, I was thinking mother, but I’d prefer if I could let her go into a relaxing retirement.” He chuckles trying to lower whatever pressure his brother is going through.

Loki looks back up at Thor, “As much as the idea of Sif possibly being above me in someday irks me, I accept.”

“Great!” Thor beams excitedly. “Then it’s settled! I’ll go write up that decree right now!” He pauses as he realizes something. “Actually...” He chuckles nervously, “I might need your help with that. I’m not really sure how to write one...” His words linger off a bit in embarrassment.

Loki rolls his eyes, “Why am I not surprised?” He sighs, though a weak smile does appear on his lips. “I'll drum up a rough draft then we can go over it together. Sound good?”

“Excellent!” Thor nods with a satisfied smile.

A pang of guilt washes over Loki as his conscience reminds him of what he attempted last night. You were right. Thor could make just as good as of king as him; he hadn’t deserved the stunt Loki almost pulled off. If you hadn’t interfered with his schemes, this moment between them would not be happening right now. Yes, in his father’s eyes Loki felt inferior but those aren’t the only eyes viewing him. To Thor and others, Loki was not less than. Why hadn’t he been able to see that? The reality of just how much Loki almost screwed everything up hit him.

“I’m sorry,” He blurts out shuttering. “I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Thor tilts his head in confusion. His brother’s apology was simple but possessed a heavy sense of weight behind it. Whatever he is apologizing for Loki was being uncharacteristically genuine. “Are you changing your mind?”

“No,” Loki shakes his head. He stares earnestly at his brother; eyes riddled with more guilt than Thor thought possible out his younger brother. “I can’t tell you what for but... I am honestly sorry.”

“Then I forgive you,” Thor nods with a sure smile.

“Just like that?!” Loki questions shocked.

Thor nods again, “I’m making you my royal advisor. I think whatever past mistakes either of us has made towards one another should stay buried in the past. From this moment forward we’re starting with a blank slate. Sound good?”

“Y-yeah,” Loki stammers in agreement as a new sense of relief washes away the prior pang of guilt. He never knew forgiveness could feel so freeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into this chapter fully planning on covering Kara’s side of things as well. Until next time I guess 😅


	29. Kidnapped For A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrival back on Earth doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit curious on what your guys' reactions will be to this chapter. 😅

The Bifrost lands you on the rooftop of Avengers Tower. You glance across the New York skyline, inhaling sharply. The sun is just starting to rise in the distance. Deeply exhaling, you turn and head towards the staircase starting your descent into the tower.

It’s quiet as you make your way down the winding stairs; the tower typically was at this hour. Normally, you’d opt for taking the elevator, but you are in no motivated rush to do much of anything at the moment. You appreciate the drawn-out silence. You came back to Earth to bury yourself in your work; your usual coping mechanism of choice whenever things were rough with Loki. But this time the motivation is completely sapped from you. All you are doing is going through the motions in hopes of it returning to you naturally. It’s why you met with Odin before returning. Preparing for the confrontation with Hela is vital and so motivation would be forced to come around to you one way or another.

Before heading to your office, you make the unusual choice to stop by the main lounge. It had a built-in bar, and going against your better judgment, you convince yourself one more drink won’t hurt. Your head is already pounding. How much worse could it get?

“You’re back earlier than we expected,” Pietro comments as you enter, causing you to jump a little. You weren’t expecting anybody to be up and here this early in the morning. He puts down the book he had been reading and looks at you curiously.

“Pietro! You’re up early” You exclaim in surprise, though not stopping your path to the bar. “Yeah, um, I have a big project that I’m about to start working so yeah... I came back early to start working on that.” You reply, sounding like a teenager who got caught sneaking back into the house late at night. You quickly grab a wine bottle before turning to leave, “So... sorry interrupting. I’ll just get going up to my office, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

In a split second Pietro is up off the couch and standing by your side. He snatched the bottle out of your hands while he was at it.

“Wow, you’re really improving your speed. I see Barton’s doing a good job with his mentorship,” You comment avoiding his eyes.

“Since when do you drink?” He interrogates, staring perceptively between the wine in his hand and you.

“I-it’s a new thing,” You admit guiltily, meeting his gaze. “Last night, actually. Took quite a liking to it. So if I could just have that back now, it’ll be greatly appreciated.” You say reaching up to take it back.

Pietro holds it up out of your reach. “What happened?”

“Nothing...” You lie weakly.

Both you know that’s total bs. Pietro’s relentless skeptical gaze bores through you. You sigh in defeated exasperation, “Fine, I may have fought with Loki.”

“You’ve bickered with him before,” He remarks. “What makes this one so different that you turned to alcohol?”

“Yeah, well this one involved a lot less actual bickering and more shouting and crying. Mostly on my end,” You admit, knowing he wasn’t going to let the matter go. “So yeah... our relationship is shambles at the moment and instead of facing it I ran away.”

“You need a distraction,” Pietro tells you.

“I know,” You say reaching up for the wine bottle again but again he lifts it out of your reach, “which is why I would very much appreciate it if you'd give that back.”

“No,” He refutes firmly, zipping to put the bottle back where it came from and then back you. He cocks a slight grin, “You need a better, non-alcoholic distraction. How does taking the day off and spending it with me?”

“U-um...” You start to reply, surprised by the suggestion.

“I’m not really giving you a choice,” Pietro informs you, eyes sparkling mischievously, “I’m playing the villain and kidnapping you for a day,” Wrapping his arm around your waist, “Hold on.”

He speeds off before you even have a chance to object.  
__

“You’d suck as a villain,” You tell him as he hands you an early morning smoothie as you sat on a bench in the middle of Riverside Park. “What kidnapper brings their hostage out in public?”

“The kind without their own home/abandoned warehouse and who hasn’t had breakfast yet,” Pietro quips with a soft chuckle. He sits down next to you, sipping his own smoothie. He holds up a grocery bag, “I also bought a box of a half dozen donuts I thought we could split.”

“Fork them over,” You roll your eyes, shaking your head. This is definitely not how you were expecting today to start off.

He hands you the bag to which you quickly rummage through it. Breakfast certainly wasn’t on your mind when you left Asgard, and you had to admit you were rather famished.

“There’s medicine in there too,” He adds. “I can only imagine the splitting headache you have right now.”

“Thanks,” You reply a bit taken aback. You can’t recall the last time someone was this thoughtful of your needs.

“No problem,” Pietro nods, taking a donut for himself once you’ve got the box out. “After this, we’re headed over the Queensbury. Just a heads up. No need to rush.”

“What’s in Queensbury?” You inquire after popping down some of the medicine and washing the flavor away with an extended sip of your smoothie. “The drop-off location? Did you call up Asgard and tell them you kidnapped their beloved princess while you were away? How much is my ransom?”

“I was going to ask for fifty thousand, but then I remembered the fact that you were their beloved princess so I bumped up to hundred-fifty thousand,” He grins.

You gasp mock offended, “Only hundred-fifty thousand? I’m worth at least a million. Call them back and ask for more. I won’t settle for any less.”

Both you and Pietro can’t help but break out in soft laughter. You catch yourself. Genuine laughing is another thing you weren’t expecting to do today.

“To answer your question,” Pietro picks up the conversation, “Queensbury is home of Six Flags Great Escape.”

“Your taking me to an amusement park?” You question. “Aren’t we a little old for that?”

“You take that back, princess!” He scoffs with an oh-no-you-did-not-just-say-that smile on his face. “One is never too old for an amusement park.”

“If you want me to take it back then I guess you’re just going to have to prove me wrong,” You smile back challengingly.

“Oh, I will,” Pietro accepts the challenge without hesitation; eyes grinning just as much as his lips are.  
__

“One question,” You say stepping shakily off the tenth roller coaster he dragged you on. Pietro helps steady you before the two head towards the attraction’s exit. “If you can go literally faster than any one of these roller coasters, why does going on them give you such a thrill?”

“Because I’m doing it with you,” He remarks. “And with others. Amusement parks are meant to be a fun, social experience. None of the rides here are meant to be ridden alone. Even if you came to the park by yourself, you’re sharing the thrill and buzz of the rides with strangers. Everyone around you is having fun and feeding off each other’s positive energy. With roller coasters specifically, I’m enjoying speed with everyone else.”

“Wow, that’s deeper of an explanation than I was expecting. You’re really passionate about amusement parks,” You softly giggle. “But I like it. I’ll take back my words. One is never too old for an amusement park.”

“Told you!” He rubs it in, gleefully proud of his achievement. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” You laugh rolling your eyes. “What nex-?” You start to ask when a kid accidentally bumps into you as they run excitedly past by, causing you to lose your balance.

In a flash Pietro catches you in his arms, “Are you alright?” He asks both tone and expression full of concern.

“You know, I was right too. You suck at this whole villain-biz. A real one would’ve let me fall and told me to pick myself back up. Have you ever considered a career with the ragtag group of superheroes called Avengers instead? I hear their director is super cool,” You joke, flashing him a smile.

Pietro shakes his head laughing. “Clearly you’re fine,” He remarks, putting you back on your feet and releasing his secure hold on you.

“If by fine you mean I’m not recovering from a face plant on the ground then yeah, I’m fine,” You chuckle, “So what’s next?” You ask again.

“I figured you could use a short break from the speed for a little bit. How does the Ferris wheel sound?” He suggests as an answer.

“Sounds delightful and much needed,” You grin.  
__

“And for our final destination,” He announces upon finally slowing down, “A karaoke bar in New York, New York!”

“We’ve made a round trip, that’s for sure. But why karaoke?” You inquire as he opens the door for you.

“Because you like to sing. And what better way to unwind from an eventful day than by singing your heart out,” Pietro answers impressing you. He really put a lot of thought into this day out for you. 

A warm feeling settles in your chest. You always felt like you had to be the one who had to attentively think about and consider others’ happiness. It’s really nice to finally have someone who was doing it in return for you. 

“I hear this place has some killer buffalo wings too,” He continues as if he needed to say anything more to get you in the door, “It’s a win-win!”

The two of you book a private lounge. Pietro orders dinner off the menu while you select the first couple of songs. Time flies as you sing your heart out while Pietro mostly just watches on and exaggeratingly applauds you at the end of each one. You had managed to rope him into duetting a few of them, but he mostly preferred to watch and eat.

“I had a lot of fun today,” You tell him, sitting down next to him after finishing your last song. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” He nods, smiling softly. His smile slowly fades, “Do you realize you mostly chose sad romance and break-up songs?”

“I- I didn’t...” You stammer, lingering off as you realize he’s right. Your smile too has faded.

“Is what you and Loki are going through really that bad?” He asks. When you don’t respond he worriedly adds, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I’m just concerned for you, that’s all. We don’t have to talk about.”

“No, you’re fine,” You smile weakly in a poor attempt to reassure him. All at once the emotions and thoughts you had been ignoring all day come flooding down over you. Your lips become looser. “I honestly don’t know how bad things are between us. Our relationship, though usually good, is a strange one. I haven't really mentioned this to anyone but our marriage is actually arranged. My feelings for him have always been one-sided. Loki only sees me as a close friend or ally. So I don’t actually know what a serious fight between us means for us. What I do know is my heart couldn’t stop painfully aching afterwards so I ran away. It hurt too much to be around him.”

A single, silent tear escapes down your cheek, drawing out the next one and all the ones after that. You curl up into yourself, burying your head shamefully in your knees. 

“I’m sorry...” You apologize voice cracking. “I- I shouldn’t be-“

“Kara, it’s fine. You’re allowed to have these moments,” He comforts you. “And you’re allowed to discuss these things if you want. I’m not going to judge you. My image of you won't lessen. I promise I’ll keep you what you said between us.”

You turn your head to face him. Watery eyes clearing for a bit as the tears you attempted to reel back in finally escape, “Thank you,” You gently whisper.

Pietro picks up a napkin and hands it out to you, “Maybe I have a shot at this villain thing after. I made you cry.”

“Hush up,” You chuckle with a slight smile as you accept the napkin to wipe your face. “Heroes can make people cry too. Just how many girls do you think Iron man’s made cry?”

“Fair point,” He admits, donning a warm, comforting smile.

“And how much do you think you Tony consoles a girl after making them cry?” You add to your point.

“Are we including Pepper? If so the grand total goes up to one,” Pietro quips. 

“Precisely,” You grin a little. “Good old Quicksilver just doesn’t cut it as a villain. Seriously, give that Avengers thing some thought. I’ll put in a good word for you with the director.”

“I’ll think about it,” He softly chuckles, happy that his attempt to stop you from crying was successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to revel in the current angst further, here’s some of the songs off the playlist I’m currently listening to:
> 
> 1\. Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra  
> 2\. Life After You by Daughtry  
> 3\. I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons  
> 4\. Happier by Ed Sheeran  
> 5\. Still Into You by Paramore  
> 6\. Just A Dream by Nelly  
> 7\. Wait for You by Elliot Yamin  
> 8\. Lost in the Woods by Jonathan Groff  
> 9\. Broken by lovelytheband  
> 10\. Try by P!nk  
> 11\. Perfect by Topic, Ally Brooke  
> 12\. Tell Me a Lie by One Direction  
> 13\. Kings & Queens by Ava Max  
> 14\. Arcade by Duncan Laurence, FLETCHER  
> 15\. I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) by Sleeping At Last  
> 16\. Shattered by Trading Yesterday  
> 17\. Somebody To You by The Vamps, Demi Lovato  
> 18\. Sad Song by We The Kings, Elena Coats  
> 19\. Loser of the Year by Simple Plan  
> 20\. My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson  
> 21\. Salt by Ava Max


	30. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pietro arrive back at Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, the first part of this chapter takes place during the afternoon of the events of the previous chapter. (Also, feel free to imagine Loki in whatever Midgardian clothing you so desire to picture him in! 😁)

The Bifrost lands him on the rooftop of Avengers Tower. Glancing briefly at the stairs, he vouches instead for just teleporting to your office.

“Kara, we need to...” Loki lingers off as he realizes he’s talking to an empty room.

Frowning a bit, he teleports back out of your office and starts jumping from place to place, looking for you all around the tower. But you are nowhere to be found in the complex.

“Loki?” a familiar voice calls out upon seeing him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here today. Did we have a lesson scheduled I forgot about?”

He turns to see his pupil, “No, we don’t. Um, Wanda, have you seen Kara? I thought she came here this morning, but I can’t find her anywhere.”

“I haven’t. I’m sure you've checked her office already. That’s where she usually is when she comes. Um...” She answers, taking a moment to think about it. “Have you checked Tony’s lab? She spends a lot of time there as well.”

The displeasure of hearing that is immediately evident on his face, surprising Wanda a bit. Usually, her teacher maintained his composure well; never sharing his true emotions unless they had mischievous intentions.

“Did you two like fight, fight?” She inquires, putting together the pieces.

Loki clicks his tongue frustratingly, “Something of that nature.” He admits. He quickly diverts the subject. “How’s your spell casting coming along? Any improvements?”

“Um, yeah,” Wanda goes along with the change, “Vision’s been helping me get in some extra practice,” She blushes a bit. “He lets me test out a lot of the spells on him. Between you and him I feel my magic getting stronger every day.”

“How’s your control been?” He inquires further, channeling his mentor-mood. “Chaos magic is a strong yet difficult magic. You mentioned struggling a bit with it in our last session.”

“It's definitely getting better,” Wanda grins a little proudly. “I’ve been implementing the exercises you've taught me, and like I said I’ve been practicing with Vision.”

A brief silence falls between them.

“So you and Vision...?” Loki picks it back up, crossing his arms.

Wanda’s cheeks flush, “Y-yeah. We actually started going out a few weeks ago,” She scratches the back of her head in embarrassed yet happy nervousness. A warm smile lights up her face, “We’re seeing if things work between someone like me and him. So far they seem to. I’m- I’m kind of really happy about!” She confesses honestly.

“Well then, I’m happy for you then,” He tells her genuinely. “But if he breaks your heart you better tell me. I’ll definitely make him regret it.”

Wanda laughs, shaking her head. She bites her lip smiling as the warm sensation of Loki being protective of her washes over her, “Thanks. Though I don’t think it’ll be necessary. Vision’s the textbook “nice guy”. So I think I’m in good hands.”

“Still feel free to remind him that I’ll be watching him like a hawk,” Loki smiles softly.

He had been skeptical when you matched up Wanda with him the day you brought the twins in, but now Loki was quite attached to the young witch. Mentoring turned out to be more enjoyable than he thought. Pouring his time, energy, and knowledge into someone else gave his life a little more sense of purpose. It was nice to feel needed and looked up to.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Wanda speaks up when she realizes her mentor’s expression has grown distant. She also realizes she had been gushing over her love life while his was in a rocky place so she tries to reassure him, “I haven’t seen Pietro today either, but they’re both adults. So I’m sure they're fine. If Kara’s here then she might have just popped over to S.H.I.E.L.D for a bit.”

Loki snaps out of his thoughts, “R-right. I’ll just wait around for a little bit for her to get back then. In the meantime, how about you show me what you’ve been practicing.”

Wanda smiles, “I’d like that. I’ll go grab Vision.”  
__

It’s completely dark outside by the time you and Pietro arrive back at the Tower.

“But honestly that song...” You suddenly stop mid-sentence as the two of you walk through the lobby entrance. Your eyes widen in shock as Loki’s sitting there in deep discussion with Wanda, Vision, and Bruce. The smile previously on your face slowly fades as the two of you lock eyes. Your heart skips a painful beat. You aren’t ready for this. “What are you doing here?” You ask as the two of you draw closer to the sitting area.

“Am I not allowed to be here anymore?” Loki frowns, eyes flickering between you and Pietro.

The tension immediately created in the air is stifling as two of you exchange silent glares.

“Where have you been?” Wanda asks Pietro, attempting to slice through that tension.

“Riverside Park, Six Flags, and a karaoke bar,” He answers flippantly, pulling his concerned gaze away from you and looking at his sister.

“I- I’m going to go,” Bruce says standing up, quickly excusing himself. “I just remembered I was supposed to meet with Tony to discuss... something. Have a good night.”

Vision waves awkwardly goodbye as Bruce hobbles off.

“Did you need something?” You snarl, seething through gritted teeth. “I’m busy.”

“Clearly not,” Loki growls, switching his glare to Pietro.

“Hey, back off,” Pietro warns sharply, coming to your defense.

“Pietro...” Wanda interjects sternly, backing Loki in contrast, “It’s not your place.”

You sigh, feeling guilty you’re dragging the two of them into your personal quarrel. “I’m assuming you have something you want to talk to me about. We’ll discuss it in my office.” You tell him, trying to sound more professional about the matter.

Loki nods, standing up from the couch. He follows silently behind you as you head off towards the elevator.

“Pietro, what do you think you’re doing?” Wanda asks as soon as the two of you are out of earshot. “I know you admire Kara but they’re married. Don’t get in between them. I can’t support you in this if you do.”

“I’m not. I know that she loves him. I wouldn’t compromise her marriage. I wouldn’t do that to her. I swear I didn’t cross any boundaries,” He replies pointedly. “She arrived distraught this morning, and all I did was take her mind off things. It was either that or let her drink herself into oblivion. All I wanted was to make her happy. Is that so wrong?”

“No,” Vision chimes in before a pointed look from both twins effectively silences him.

“Fine, as long you stay within those boundaries, I won’t say anything else,” Wanda concedes. She sighs, “I also don’t want to see you hurt by this. Please fall in love with someone who’s not already in love with someone else.”

Pietro purses his lips. He glances in the direction you walked off in before nodding silently.

“And for the record,” Wanda adds, “Loki loves her too.”  
__

Loki really hadn’t intended to be angry when he confronted you again. But seeing you smiling ear to ear as you walked with Pietro triggered something buried deep inside him. A strong mixture of rage, fear, and hurt bubbles underneath his skin. Learning you spent the entire day having fun with Wanda's (admittedly good-looking) twin pushed Loki right over the edge. He was absolutely fuming just under the surface of his poker-faced mask.

“Loki, I don’t know what compelled you to come here,” You start the conversation as soon as you shut your office door behind you, “but I thought I made it abundantly clear I didn’t want to be around you right now.”

Your words stung more than he's willing to admit.

“Right, what you wanted to do is run away so you could go on a date with one of your little Avenger pals,” Loki snaps unable to control himself any longer. In the back of his mind, he knew he was just digging himself into a deeper hole but couldn't keep the words from slipping out of his mouth.

“It wasn’t a date!” You shout back, equally unbridled. “It was just a one-day distraction to get my mind off things going on between us for a little while! Pietro was just looking out for me, so don’t you dare go harassing him. And for your information, I am fully allowed to hang out with my friends and co-workers!” You tell him firmly.

“Hanging out?” Loki scoffs, “Is that what you call it?! Because that very much sounded like a date! And don’t think I haven’t noticed the fact that you spend more time with the male Avengers than you do the female ones. Tony’s up there too as one of your favorites, isn’t he?! Need I remind you that you’re married to me, and in all these years together, I have never once taken a mistress or even flirted with another woman! Is it not fair that I should expect you to hold the same type of integrity in our relationship?!”

“Loki, I have never once intentionally flirted with any of the Avengers! And I most certainly have never cheated on you!” You yell in complete exasperation. “But even if I did, _which I haven’t_ , why would you care?! It’s not like you love me!”

“But I do love you!” He shouts.

Both of you freeze, eyes widening, as you realize what he just said. Loki hadn’t meant to say it. Especially not like this.

Tears immediately drip down from your eyelids. You break the tense, unbearable silence first, voice cracking as the immense anger is replaced with overwhelming heartache, “Last night I said your lies are always so beautiful. I take that back. You’ve said a lot of hurtful things to me over the years, but this... This is the cruelest thing you’ve ever said.”

Guilt and regret crash over him. This is not at all what he meant to happen. He came here to apologize. Not make things worse. Why did he always ruin things?

“Kara, I- I-,” Loki tries to stammer out.

“No, don’t say anything else!” You cry. Eyes burning with fury and deep hurt, “Six years ago you told me you weren’t capable or willing to give love! That our marriage was ideal because I didn’t expect it. And so I didn’t. I buried that hope deep within me all these years! Even though you, myself, and everyone else knew I was in love with you from the start.”

“Kara-”

“I know what this really is about,” You cut him off again. Whatever excuse Loki had to offer you didn't want to hear it. “You said the one last thing you thought I wanted to hear in a desperate attempt to keep me by your side. I’m beneficial and useful to you so you don’t want to lose me. But Loki-,” You choke, tears now full-on streaming down your face, “I was never going to leave you. From the moment I became your wife I swore I’d only leave if you found someone else you wanted to be with. Even then I offered to stay by your side as an ally, even though it meant hurting in silence and burying my feelings. And that’s exactly what I’ve been doing these past seven years! All this time I’ve been by your side faithfully and loyally! Ignoring my feelings and never once expecting anything of you in return! Are you worried that something that supposed to belong to you and you alone by legal right would truly belong to someone else? Because you don’t have to be! From the beginning, my body, mind, soul, and heart all belonged to you! All I yearned for in return is that you didn’t toy with them. Was that too much to ask?”

You completely break down after that. It's all too much. Your heart aches massively as Loki once more shattered the shards of it you had tried so hard to piece back together and protect. The tears flow out uncontrollably, “Please just go,” You plea desperately.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Loki vanishes the second the request leaves your lips. Reappearing outside your office down the hall, he slams his fists against the wall, “Dammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How’s everyone doing after that bout of angst?


	31. More Than I Ever Feared To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki retreats back to Asgard after the events of the previous night.

“Welcome bac...” The Queen starts to greet but lingers off as Loki brushes right past her at the palace entrance. She clasps her hands together anxiously, “Oh dear,” She murmurs before turning to chase after him.

Loki slams the door in her face as he retreats into his study but she fazes right on through the door anticipating it.

“I really think we should have that talk right now,” She tells him.

“Leave!” He shouts, discharging a burst of his magic out from him defensively, warning her not to press the matter. 

Frigga halts in her advance but not because she’s phased by her son’s outburst. His magic has come a long way but he still had a lot to learn. Instead of being frightened, she stares at him in silent concern. 

“What happened? I thought you went to go make up with her,” She inquires refusing her son’s command.

“Yeah, well that was before she went on a date with an Avenger!” Loki snaps, whirling around to face her.

Frigga raises an eyebrow skeptically, “She cheated on you? I highly doubt that. Even in your worsts moments, Kara’s loved you. Surely you must have picked up on that by now. Loki, you’re many things but a fool is not one of them.”

“Well technically she claimed she was just hanging out with him and nothing happened,” He replies flippantly. “But what was described sounded a lot like an outing similar to that of a Midgardian date.”

“Why don’t you believe her?” The Queen questions, getting to the real root of the problem here. “She has done nothing to warrant your distrust before. She's proven her loyalty over and over to you. Cheating would be totally out of character for her. I find it more likely that it really was an outing among friends.”

“Because if I admit that she did nothing wrong then I have no one else to be angry at then myself!” He exclaims, voice cracking midway through. His confession coming out as a shock to both him and his mother.

“Loki, what happened?” She repeats her prior question. Tone and expression brimming with sympathetic worry. “I’m not here to judge you, you know that right? I’m merely here to be a listening ear and to give council if need be.”

“I screwed up massively, I know that,” Loki admits as the Queen solemnly watches her son tear up, her heart aching on his behalf. “A-and I- I don’t know how to fix it.” A knife appears in his left hand and he starts flipping it anxiously.

“What did you do?” She asks, keeping her voice steady.

“I told her I loved her.”

“Well, that doesn’t seem too bad,” His mother tilts her head slightly in confusion.

“She didn’t believe me and claimed it to be the cruelest thing I ever said to her,” Loki quickly shuts down that confusion.

“Oh.”

“Yeah! It was just something that I blurted out in the heat of the moment,” He excuses weakly. “She was angry. I was angry. Both of us were still reeling from our previous fight.”

“So you didn’t mean it when you told her you loved her?” Frigga gently confronts him directly.

“I-,” Loki opens his mouth at a loss of words. He is at a crossroads. This answer would put him on one of two paths he could never go back from.

“Do you love her, Loki?” She more firmly rephrases the question.

Loki closes his eyes and purses his lips. He swallows nervously before reopening his eyes. He knew the honest answer but complete honesty admittedly wasn’t usually his strong suit. This choice frightened him more than he could’ve ever imagined, but now he had backed himself into a corner. No longer could he put this off like he had been doing for seven years. He had to make the choice now. What was he willing to sacrifice more: you or himself?

“I love her,” He breathes, solidifying his choice. “More than I ever imagined; more than I ever feared to.”

Frigga smiles softly at her son, proud of him knowing how big of an admission this was for him, “So let me get this straight. You and Kara fought over something the night of Thor’s coronation. She then ran away to Midgard to put some distance between the two of you while she tried to clear her thoughts and emotions, opposingly you rushed back to try to fix things. But then you found out she went out on a fun outing with one of her friends and got jealous of him.”

“I wasn’t jeal-,” Loki starts to object before a pointed look from his mother tells him to let her finish. He shuts his mouth.

“Jealous,” She reiterates, “you got angry again even though you came to apologize. Things once more got heated between the two of you. You blurted out the line ‘I love you’ because you thought it would immediately fix things, but that’s not how love works. She’s hurt, you’re guilty. And both of you are a mess right now. Is that a fairly accurate summary of events?” She asks upon finishing.

“More or less,” He grimaces, not fully appreciating how accurate she actually was. 

“Well, my first bit of advice is to do nothing?” Frigga tells him, watching his eyes widen in objective alarm. It isn’t the advice he wanted. “She and you need time to process your emotions and thoughts. This won’t happen overnight, but if you go back and try to fix things now you’ll most likely only make matters worse again. You both need space so allow time for some. It might be hard but wait for her to call on you in her own time. Fix things when she’s ready. She’ll be more open to hearing you out if you do.”

Loki didn’t like it. Not in the slightest, but she was probably right. He silently nods accepting her words of wisdom. The knife he had been fiddling with slowly fades from his hand.

“In the meantime, you better work on that confession,” She chuckles softly. “The next time you confess it better not be shouted. And make sure it leaves no room for doubt that you’re genuine about it. Don’t intertwine any lies in it because you think they'll make you sound more appealing. In love, there has to be honesty, or else the lies will one day make the love crumble.”

Again, he nods as his mind sifts through her words.

Frigga opens her mouth to say more but is promptly interrupted by a knock on the door. Both mother and son exchange looks of confusion. They weren’t expecting anyone and very few people actually knew Loki was back. And yet whoever it was had come knocking on his study.

“Your Majesties,” Heimdall calls out from the other side of the door. “We have an unexpected visitor who’s here to talk to Loki. Is now a good time or shall I escort him to a waiting room?”

“Him?” Loki's eyes narrow as he frowns. He couldn't imagine who it could possibly be. He made no meetings lined up with anyone, “Yes, it’s a bad time. Tell whoever it is to wai-,” He starts to call back but Frigga swings open to the door with her magic, cutting off the attempt to dismiss them.

Out in the hall, stands Heimdall at attention with the Quicksilver brat next to him. Loki’s eyes widen in utter shock. Why in the Nine Realms did Heimdall freely let him of all people into Asgard?!

“Loki, we need to talk,” Pietro starts, locking eyes with him.

“Are we just opening up our realm to anybody?!” Loki hisses, glaring at Heimdall who is completely unfazed by the prince's antics.

“My duty is to serve the royal family. I thought it would be in your best interest if you heard the lad out,” Heimdall replies flatly.

“No it isn’t!?” Loki snaps. “And you don’t get to make that call.”

“Oh, he’s cute,” The Queen interrupts as she pieces things together. “No wonder you were jealous.”

“Mother...” Loki chastises in embarrassed annoyance, whipping his sharp glare onto her.

“Talk to him,” She commands sternly.

“Why is everyone taking his side?!” Loki exclaims in confounded disbelief.

“We both know Heimdall doesn’t just let anyone into Asgard because they want to. He was convinced to,” Frigga reminds him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently, “Whatever the boy has to say might not be what you think it is. So, hear him out. Don't add to your regrets right now.”

Loki purses his lips tightly. He really didn’t want to.  
__

“You’re quickly becoming the fan-favorite amongst the people around me,” Loki mutters testily as soon as the two of them are left alone.

“I didn’t come here to fight with you,” Pietro tells him, shaking his head and grimacing.

“Oh, then what did you break into my realm for?” He asks not taking him seriously.

Pietro exhales, not liking this situation any more than he did. He reminds himself that Loki is someone both you and his sister deeply love so he continues, “I’m here on Kara’s behalf to-”

“Let me stop you right there,” Loki interrupts, holding up a finger at him. “I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t interfere with personal matters between me and my wife.”

“Dammit, Loki! Just shut up and listen for once!” Pietro finally snaps back. “Fine, I’ll rephrase it. I’m here on my behalf to clear up a misunderstanding you may or may not have. Nothing happened romantically while we were out. We had breakfast because neither one of us had eaten yet, I took her to an amusement park because I knew it would be a good distraction for her instead of the alternative of alcohol I caught her with, and then karaoke bar was just so she had an opportunity to indirectly get things off her chest without really having to say anything because I knew she likes to sing. We didn’t hold hands, hug, or make out. The only time I even remotely touched her was when she lost her balance and I helped steadied her or kept her from falling. We didn’t cheat on you. Now I know you good with lies so you know that I’m not deceiving you right now.”

Loki purses his lips. He was right. Pietro wasn’t lying.

“I’ll admit, I think very highly of your wife, but I would never try to come in between you guys,” Pietro continues, “I would never compromise her happiness like that. She truly loves you, Loki. Even after everything. And my sister seems to believe you love Kara too.” He scoffs with a mixed-in chuckle, “Your wife’s right. I’d make an awful villain. A lesser person would’ve used this opportunity to steal her from you. But that’s not me. You should count your blessings.”

A tense, awkward silence fills the air of Loki’s office. Not once had Pietro been dishonest in the entirety of his little spiel. Not even when he confessed to possessing a certain level of attraction to you. Loki can’t determine if the complete honesty made him feel better or worse. The guilt was certainly piled on now. He had accused you of something you didn’t do. In fact, Loki knew you hadn’t cheated even before Pietro came and explained things but his mother was right. He had been jealous. Extremely so. Loki hadn’t been able to draw such a genuine smile out of you in six years, and there Pietro comes along and accomplishes the feat in less than twenty-four hours. At least he knew why he failed now. Immense regret floods him over the stupid words he told you on the floating islands.

“That’s all I had to say,” Pietro breaks the silence. “I’m going to go back now before Wanda figures out where I disappeared to.” He turns to leave.

“Thank you,” Loki softly calls out. “I- I’m sorry...”

Pietro glances back at him, taking a moment before silently nodding in acknowledgment. He opens the door and leaves.


	32. Ragnorak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call together the joined forces of Asgard and Earth to finally discuss your strategy against Hela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was (and still sort of am) really nervous about this chapter for a long time because I didn’t know how exactly to deal with Hela. 😓

It’s been two weeks since you last saw or heard from Loki. He remained on Asgard and you on Earth. After the incident you buried yourself in your work, strategizing different ways to implement your plan for dealing with Hela. Normally you’d bounce ideas off of Loki but clearly, that wasn’t going to be an option this time around. This time you’d have to fully rely on yourself.

A knock comes on your office door.

“Come in,” You tell them, skimming your eyes over one of the documents you typed up.

“You have a visitor that came in from the Bifrost,” Clint says upon opening the door.

Your eyes widen as you see who it is. You bite your lip excitedly. So the Allfather was successful after all. To be honest, you weren’t sure how persuasive he actually would’ve been to get her here, but looks like the old geezer pulled through for you after all.

“So you’re the girly Odin was spewing on about,” Valkyrie drunkenly plops down in one of the chairs in front of your desk.

“Should I stay or...?” Clint drifts off unsure about leaving you alone with someone so obviously drunk.

“No, Clint. We’re good. She’s not a threat... to me. Thank you,” You tell him, smiling reassuringly.

“If you say so,” Clint nods, respectively dismissing himself. Shutting the door on his way out.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Valkyrie,” You greet her warmly.

“Cut the crap, Princess,” She replies, “Answer me this. How did you find me and why do have the audacity to think you can best Hela? The best fighting force of the oh-so-mighty Asgard couldn’t handle her. Even the damn Allfather is too crippled to anything against her.”

You reach into your desk into a drawer you had been secretly stashing alcohol in whenever Pietro wasn’t looking. You slide a wine bottle across the table to her.

“On second thought, maybe your not so stupid as I thought, Princess,” She slurs a little, immediately snatching the bottle up and downing it. "I'll listen."

“Happy to hear it,” You smile softly. “To answer your questions. First, I’m in a position where I am privy to specific information others don’t have.”

“The old man said you had sketchy sources,” She chuckles in amusement.

“Sketchy but greatly beneficial to him sources,” You remind. “Hela’s just as much an issue for him as it is for me. And though I don't plan on divulging my sources to you, I do plan on paying you handsomely for any collaboration you’re willing to give me.”

“I’m not helping you fight her,” She immediately rejects.

“It was never my intention to make you participate in actual combat if you didn’t want to,” You reassure her. “Hela’s emergence from Odin’s control over her will bring about Ragnorak. Now, I have no desire to see my home realm destroyed. That is why I plan on confronting her before she escapes on her own and before she can rally forces. And I mean this in no offense to the Valkyrie but my team can beat her. Admittedly, only if we go about this the right way and implement my strategy.”

Valkyrie listens to you somberly but does not speak.

“I don’t plan on losing anyone over this. That is why my plan has to be perfect. Which is why I need you,” You continue. “You’ve fought with her. You know her fighting style and tactics. I need your knowledge to ensure I haven’t missed anything or am underestimating her in any capacity. And as promised before, I will be paying you handsomely... in both currency and alcohol.”

Valkyrie cocks her head sideways and grins drunkenly, “As long as I don’t have to fight, you’ve got yourself a deal, Princess.”  
__

A knock comes on his study’s door. Whoever it is barges bright in the split second after alerting him of their presence, “Kara wants us to meet her on Earth. She’s currently talking to Father and Mother, but she said she has something to discuss with us and the Avengers. Whatever she’s planning, it’s something really big and really important,” Thor spills out all at once.

Loki’s breath sharpens as his eyes widen ever so slightly, “Kara’s here on Asgard right now?” He inquires scrambling up from behind his desk.

“Yes, like I said she’s talking privately to Mother and Father,” Thor repeats for him.  
__

“That’s my plan,” You finish filling both of them in. “But whether or not it works solely depends upon you two. I really don’t want to drag the Queen into this,” You say gazing up at her sympathetically. You knew this isn’t easy for her to process. She’s a good mother after all. Your eyes flicker to Odin’s, “That’s why I’m asking you for reassurance. Do you love your daughter?”

“Yes,” Odin immediately exhales in aching confirmation. Your plan was more thought out than he could’ve ever imagined. It could work.

You bite your lip and nod. Everything is riding on this one key detail. It had to be true, “I believe you. But just in case, I’d like both of you present.”

Frigga closes her eyes to prevent herself from crying but nods in heart-crushing silent agreement. Her eyes flash back open teary-eyed but resolute, “If the need arises, I will take the necessary action in accordance with your plan.”

“I’m so sorry,” You apologize to her genuinely. “If there was another, better way I’d pick it in a heartbeat.”

The Queen nods understandingly, “I know, darling. I’m sure you thought through every possibility. You’re right. This is the only chance we’ve got to prevent Ragnorak.”

“I’m going to go break the mission to my team. I’ll send word when we’re ready and we’ll meet you there,” You inform them, bowing respectfully to the two of them before excusing yourself.

You exit the throne room to find Thor, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three waiting for you. You nod silently to the small group in acknowledgment, “I’ll explain everything when we’re with the others. Please come with me,” You say with complete authority as you march past all of them.

They all without question fall in line and follow your stride.

You’re purposeful in your attempt to avoid Loki’s gaze. You can feel him staring into your back but you don’t acknowledge it. Personal matters with Loki are on hold until Hela is dealt with.  
__

“So thank you all for coming, I will promptly inform you all why we’re gathered,” You kick off the meeting, standing front and center at the forefront of the expansive table located in the largest conference room Avengers tower has. You knew one day you’d be having this meeting so you made sure Stark included this in space in his construction plans. “First, I’ll introduce the new face in the room. Guys, this Valkyrie. She has been consulting with me the past three days to make sure there’s nothing I wasn’t aware of in my strategy for this mission.”

“What up!” She greets a little too loudly, raising her hand in the air.

Everyone in the Asgardian group widens their eyes in shock.

“A Valkyrie?!” Thor murmurs, gaze switching between her and you. “I thought they were all dead?!”

“They are, expect me,” Valkyrie slurs drunkenly rolls her eyes, swaying a bit. You steady her. “Though I almost died too. So yeah. Heard you’re the new King, Pretty boy. Guess you still have a lot to learn about Asgardian’s true history.” She wrinkles her nose and nods before hiccuping.

“What?” He and Sif ask in confused unison.

“Ask your father about it when we get back,” You tell Thor, pulling back in the focus. “Anyway, Valkyrie was needed because Asgard is facing a huge threat. Ragnorak, or for those of you not up to date with Norse mythology, our realm’s version of the end of our world. It’s been my longtime goal to prevent this before it’s too late. I’ve run my plan across the previous Allfather and his Queen, and they are both on board to help us.”

“Mother and Father are going to help?” Loki interrupts surprised.

“Yes, they’re actually the most key participants for my plan to work. Your mother is only meant to be back up though if your father isn’t enough to accomplish the deed,” You answer for the first time meeting his eyes in weeks. Your heart aches a little but you ignore it.

“Kara, please explain what’s going on. How is Asgard in danger, and I of all people don’t know it?” Thor pleas to know, utterly lost.

“That’s because the threat here is a carefully well-guarded Asgardian secret that appeared before our time,” You start to explain. “Thor, I really hate to break this to you, but you’re not Odin’s firstborn. You and Loki have an older sister, named Hela, and she’s kind of really evil.”

“And insanely powerful,” Valkyrie chimes in bitterly. “All the Valkyrie combined weren’t a match for her.”

“What?!” Both brothers exclaim in complete bafflement.

“Odin banished her to Hel, but as he weakens over the years so does his binding that holds her there,” You press on, trying to not focus on their hurt and confused faces. “One day it will get to the point where he can’t hold her back any longer, and she’ll bring about Ragnorak to Asgard. I’m trying to prevent this occurrence before that time comes.”

“Is this really an issue we can't deal with on our own?” Fandral questions in objection. “If what you’re telling us is true then it’s very much Asgard’s problem. Times have changed. We’ve grown stronger. Surely we’re enough to handle her alone.”

“Asgard’s still filled with pompous, delusional idiots, I see,” Valkyrie remarks, sparking the irritation and glares of everyone from the realm.

“What Valkyrie is trying to say,” You quickly redirect, “is that no we can’t handle her alone. I’m not underestimating Asgard’s might when I say even fully united we are no match for her. She’s honestly that powerful. That’s why even Odin struggles with her. It’s why he’s going along with my plan.”

A solemn silence creeps across the room. Asgardian pride taking a massive hit from this revelation.

“So, what is your plan?” Fury asks, helping you maintain the focus.

“The biggest problems with Hela are that she draws her power from Asgard and her immortality is directly linked to the realm. As long as it exists so does she,” You start to explain.

“So you want us to help you defeat an enemy that’s literally unbeatable unless your guys’ realm is destroyed? How is that even possible?” Steve raises validly.

Everyone stares at you for the answer to the paradox you just placed before them. How you protect Asgard and defeat Hela at the same time? This question plagued you for years.

“At first, I was considering trapping her in the Quantum Realm,” You tell them, turning your gaze at Scott, Hope, Hank, and Janet. “It would alleviate the burden of holding her at bay off of Odin and might actually be able to keep her prisoner. But _might_ isn’t good enough. There’s still a possibility she could escape since others have. So the Quantum Realm was pushed back to my backup plan. I’d like you four to stand by on Earth with an open portal to the Quantum Realm. We’ll lure Hela into it if worst comes to worst.

“Very well,” Hank agrees. He isn’t exactly fond of the idea of trapping a malicious entity inside the Quantum Realm, but he owes you for helping get his wife back.

“If that’s your backup plan, what’s your actual plan then?” Bucky inquires for the entire group.

“My plan involves splitting us all up into four small teams. The first is Hank, Janet, Hope, and Scott who will be maintaining the portal for as long as they can. Team two will consist of Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif returning to Asgard and maintaining the realm’s protection while the royal family will be away,” You announce, locking eyes with Sif momentarily. You move on, “Team three, will consist of Frigga, Odin, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Pietro, T’ Challa, Tony, Carol, and myself.” Your eyes flicker around the room to each of the members you name, “We’re heading to the planet Vormir where we’ll be unleashing and confronting Hela. Team four will be Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Shuri, Peter, Okoye, Nat, Clint, Pepper, and S.H.I.E.L.D,” Your eyes now flickering to each of them, ending on Maria and Phil who nod to you in return. “Your mission mirrors team two; maintaining Earth’s line of defense while we’re gone.”

“Planet Vormir?” Carol questions, cocking her head slightly. “Why there?

“For three key reasons,” You smile a little, unable to stop yourself from geeking out just a tiny bit. “First, it’s a desolate planet with only one inhabitant. We won’t be endangering anyone by taking the fight there.”

“One inhabitant?” Rhodey interrupts.

“Yes, there is one person who lives on the planet but he won’t be an issue. He’s known as the Red Skull,” You glance at Steve and Bucky who immediately tense up. “He’s trapped on Vormir as punishment for his deeds and won’t be a threat or interference. Also, he’s an equivalent to Hitler so I don’t think anyone’s going to be particularly upset if he gets caught in the crossfire. Cap and Bucky can back me up on this.”

The group turns their attention to the two of them as they both nod silently in agreement.

“Second, it’s far away from Asgard, the source of Hela’s power. So theoretically, she should be easier to deal with on Vormir,” You continue, “Then finally, and most importantly, it may be the only place in the universe where Hela’s immortality and interconnectedness with Asgard can be trumped.”

“How so?” Pepper speaks up, donning a quizzical expression that matches that of most everyone else in the room.

You take a deep breath, “Vormir is home of one of the infinity stones like the tesseract S.H.I.E.L.D used to possess but we moved to Odin’s vault,” You expound. This part is the crux of your entire strategy. “But obtaining the soul stone is significantly different from the others,” You purse your lips anxiously. “To possess it the stone requires a sacrifice of equal value. A soul for a soul so to speak. The sacrifice boils down to forfeiting the life of someone you truly love if you wish to obtain it. My plan is ultimately to sacrifice Hela for the stone.”

“Which is why you need Odin and Frigga there,” Sam pieces together. “They’re the only ones who possibly love her because she’s their daughter. They’re the only ones who can do it.”

“Correct,” You confirm, rubbing your sweaty palms together under the table. While you were confident in your plan you were still anxious about it. You struggle to maintain your gaze away from the Asgardians in the room, knowing that all this information is impacting them significantly more. You can’t bring yourself to look at their expressions. “I’ve put a considerable amount of thought into this, and this is our best bet. Odin and Frigga agree. As I stated previously, I ran every detail of this by them before sharing it with all of you.”

“What are you going to do with the soul stone once you have it?” Phil asks, crossing his arms. “Does Asgard plan on keeping that one too?”

“Ideally no,” You breathe. “A growing collection of the infinity stones is something I’d prefer to avoid. They’re too much power and desirable targets of misuse, especially when they are together.” You turn to the Wakandan group. “I was hoping Shuri could come up with a highly secure containment unit and that the stone could be stored away in Wakanda. But I understand if the stone’s protection isn’t a responsibility you want to place on your people.”

T’ Challa exchanges silent looks with Shuri and Okoye, “Can you do it?” He inquires of his little sister.

Shuri grins smugly, “Of course I can do it. I’m already brainstorming.”

“Then we’ll do it,” T’ Challa agrees, switching his smile from his sister to you.

You nod, cracking a pleased smile back, “Thank you.” You turn your attention back to everyone else, “After this, I’d like team three to stick around to discuss with Valkyrie our fighting strategy against Hela. Those of you I’ve chosen for this are not intended to personally defeat her. Our strategy is centered around provoking, defense, and distraction. We have to lure her close enough for Odin to make the sacrifice without revealing our true intentions.” Your eyes flicker with serious intent as you stare out at them. “I do not plan on losing a single one of you in this fight. Keep that in mind. Meeting adjourned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is of interest to anyone, I created an Instagram account: @rasoraquin. I’ll probably start off by using it for new chapter update notifications and posting new story plot ideas when the time comes. It’s also open for you dm me if you want.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO COMPLETELY IGNORE THIS!!! I am not plugging for followers. It’s simply another resource available to you.


End file.
